Hermanos
by Simorgh
Summary: Realmente eres capaz de odiar a tu propia sangre? Tal vez, con el tiempo y las circunstancias, Inuyasha y su hermano lleguen a aceptar que se tienen algo de ... respeto?
1. Hermanos

**Todos los personajes y la historia original pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro…**

**HERMANOS**

Desde que la encontró, todo cambió para él. Por más que insista en parecer duro e inconmovible, no puede menos que preocuparse por ella. Al principio eso lo molestaba… poco a poco, lo fue aceptando como una parte de su personalidad. Ella lo alegra sin siquiera pensarlo, le hace sentir necesario… nunca creyó que fuera posible…

-Sessoumaru-sama!

-Donde estabas, Rin?

-Sesshoumaru-sama! Hay una hermosa laguna allá delante! –Rin le tomó levemente la ropa para darle un pequeñísimo jalón, apenas perceptible – venga por favor!

Sesshoumaru se sorprendió a sí mismo (como iba ocurriendo a menudo) siguiendo a la pequeña hacia el lugar que ella indicaba… su olor se había vuelto tan familiar, que ahora, incluso en ocasiones, cuando la dejaba con Jaken para ir a algún combate, lo extrañaba…

-Su olor… -murmuró para sus adentros

-Que? que pasa, amo Sesshoumaru? –Jaken le sigue de cerca, y alcanza a oírle – esa niña! Que hizo ahora, amo bonito?

-Mmmmmm

-Sesshoumaru-sama! Mire! - y la niña señalaba un lugar en verdad hermoso… una laguna con una hermosa cascada, el agua estaba fresca y cristalina, y las rocas que rodeaban la misma parecían alfombras de suave musgo… bellísimo sitio tocado por Dios... – Puedo bañarme aquí señor?

-Sí, no te vayas lejos…

-Sí Sesshoumaru-sama!

-Ayyy amooo! Pero esta niña hace lo que quiere!

-Calla Jaken, y quédate cerca… tengo que ver algo…

Cerca de la laguna, pero al lado opuesto, un pequeño grupo caminaba siguiendo el sonido de la caída de agua… las dos jóvenes mujeres deseaban por sobre todas las cosas darse un baño, la última batalla las había dejado sucias y con olor a sudor y sangre de monstruo… Inuyasha les había hecho notar, con su singular delicadeza, que apestaban, y Miroku no encontraba un buen lugar donde se lavaran, y que él pudiera verlas…

Al fin, llegan al lugar, y algo en el viento alerta a Inuyasha y a Miroku…

-Hueles algo, Inuyasha?

-No… el viento es demasiado fuerte y esta de lado a nosotros, se lleva todo… pero tengo una sensación extraña…

-Yo también… algo malo se aproxima… creo que será mejor si voy con las chicas para vigilarlas, no sea que algo les pase…

-Mirokuu! Eres un libidinosoooo! –Inuyasha se lanza en pos de su amigo, con la firme intención de hacerle tragarse sus palabras… cuando…

Tres gritos suenan al unísono en la laguna… una niña y dos voces de mujer joven resuenan para luego dar paso a las risas…

Sesshoumaru oye el grito de Rin, y corre a ver que pasa… al llegar a la laguna, en el centro cerca de unas rocas, se encuenta la niña junto a "esa humana" y la exterminadora… las tres ríen estrepitosamente mientras juegan a arrojarse agua… de pronto, ese olor tan familiar le llega de golpe…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Inuyasha…

-Que haces aquí… - entonces, Inuyasha sigue la línea de la mirada de su medio hermano, y se topa con la visión de la pequeña que juega con su Ahome y con Sango – ah! Ya veo…

-Quieres pelear? Sabes que te mataré…

-Sabes Sesshoumaru? Creo que esta vez no quiero pelear… por lo visto tu solo estás aquí por ella… dejémoslas disfrutar…solo ignorémonos…

-Eso será difícil… tu peste de hanyou es abominable…

En ese momento un tremendo golpe de agua les dá de lleno, y los deja empapados, la cara del youkai resulta indescifrable, mientras que la mirada del hanyou se llena de diversión… Una roca de tamaño colosal sale disparada hacia el lado contrario, aplastando contra un árbol a un libidinoso joven que observaba a las bañistas con cara de "no-lo-soporto-mas"

-Jajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajaaa! -Inuyasha ríe abiertamente ante el rostro de su hermano, cuyo cabello plateado escurre agua… - Pues ahora tu hueles a perro mojado!

-Monje pervertidoooo! -Ahome y Sango están casi totalmente fuera del agua, sus cuerpos desnudos reflejan la luz del mediodía como pequeños brillantes… la niña ríe tan fuerte que casi cae, siendo sujetada de inmediato por una Ahome arrebatadoramente hermosa, mientras burbujas de calor brotan a su alrededor….

De pronto, Ahome calla, Sango tiene algunos extáticos segundos observando al otro lado con cara de susto, y entonces voltea… la escena no puede ser más bizarra… Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru empapados, observándose en divertido silencio… y ninguno ha llevado la mano a la espada…

-Qu-Que esta ocurriendo, Sango? –Ahome esta asustada, con eso de defender su privacidad de la mirada calenturienta del monje, no esperaban bajo ninguna circunstancia ver esto…

-No lo sé Ahome…

-Sesshoumaru-sama… -Rin también siente la tensión en el aire, tanto así que sale del agua y se para en una roca, y llama con preocupación a su querido guardián- no pelee…

Al fin, el youkai la mira, se endurece un poco al verla de esa guisa, sabiendo que el monje estaba cerca…

-No te preocupes Sesshoumaru, Miroku es un libidinoso, pero no un puerco pervertido, le gustan las mujeres mas desarrolladas… -Inuyasha adivina los pensamientos de él, sin proponérselo – a las que hay que cuidar es a Ahome y a Sango…

-Mmmmmm – Sesshoumaru se voltea, y se aleja unos pasos- no es necesario que te diga, que si llego a pensar algo distinto de ese monje, le haré tanto daño que suplicará por que lo mate…

-Lo sé… si así fuera, puedes contar con que te lo entregaría personalmente…

Sesshoumaru queda petrificado ante esas palabras, Inuyasha le ofrece algo que él no esperaba. Sabe que si lo dice, es por que lo haría… pero, a ese hanyou que le importa lo que le pase a su Rin?

Su Rin?

Inuyasha percibe la confusión en su medio hermano… el poderoso demonio tiembla ante la idea de que algo le pase a la niña…

-No tiene nada de malo que te preocupes por ella… es bueno tener amigos…

-Que? –Sesshoumaru se ha girado rápidamente para quedar frente a su joven medio hermano – que has dicho?

-Por que llegaste corriendo en cuanto la oíste gritar?

-Que?

-Sesshoumaru, estabas tan preocupado buscándola, que no te diste cuenta de mi presencia hasta que ya me tenías encima… por que crees que no te ataqué?

- …..

-Pro que te preocupa lo que Miroku haga?

-Yo…

- Vámonos, dejémoslas seguir, que todas necesitan ese descanso, además tu pequeña amiga necesita compañía femenina de vez en cuando…

-En eso tienes razón Inuyasha… no esperes que seamos amigos

-Claro que no! Que te pasa! – Inuyasha sonríe abiertamente, lo cual aterroriza a todos los observantes, incluso Miroku se ha olvidado de espiar a las desnudas jóvenes…Shippou esta petrificado… - esto es una especie de tregua… por ellas…

-Sí… solo esta vez… pero cuando nos volvamos a ver

- En otras circunstancias –Completó el hanyou

-Pelearemos…

-A muerte

Inuyasha se gira para retirarse, e ir a llevarse el calenturiento monje a otro lado, cuando una mano sujeta su hombro…

-No esperes que esto dure, Inuyasha… no somos amigos…

-Ya te dije que no… -Inu se siente extrañado ante esta repentina muestra de familiaridad

-Y la próxima vez no tendré compasión…

-Lo sé… ahora déjame ir por Miroku, para llevarlo a otra parte… tu vigilas a las chicas?

-Sí, estaré cerca… si algo ocurre aquí estaré…

Inuyasha observa detenidamente, por un largo minuto a su eterno rival… entonces cae en la cuenta..

-Esto no es compasión, y lo sabes, lo que pasa es que somos hermanos… y no habrá amistad entre nosotros… - Inuyasha lo mira con seriedad

-Sí… somos hermanos… -Sesshoumaru le sostiene la mirada…

-Me voy – Inuyasha cruza el lago de un prodigioso salto, y toma a Miroku, después de golpearlo con fuerza y lo lleva jaloneando por el aire, para ponerlo a resguardo…

Mientras, Ahome y Sango miran aterrorizadas al youkai, la pequeña Rin, sonríe con dulzura

-Sesshoumaru-sama…

-Pueden jugar un rato… si algo pasa estaré cerca, de éste lado… Inuyasha estará de aquel… Rin no te quedes demasiado… el agua está fría

Camina lentamente alejándose a prudente distancia, mientras hace explotar un poco de su energía, secándose rápidamente, Jaken lo sigue como zombie, sin dar crédito a todo lo que acaba de vivir…

-Vaya que fue horrible – Sango está pálida

-No sé que es más temible… cuando él nos ataca… o esto – Ahome incluso se olvidó de su desnudez

-El amo Sesshoumaru es muy bueno… Él es muy bueno conmigo – Rin las mira con firmeza en los ojos – yo quiero estar con él para siempre…

-Creo que es una tregua… bueno, no hay nada más que hacer –Sango se recupera primero de la impresión, y arroja un delgado y brillante chorro de agua a la espalda de Ahome, la cual se eriza… el juego recomienza, mientras Rin ríe feliz de la vida, y salta de un lado a otro perseguida por sus ahora compañeras…

En un árbol, Inuyasha está cómodamente sentado, puesto que el atractivo y poco cooperativo monje se encuentra atado a un tronco cercano, mientras Shippou le vigila atentamente… lo que ha ocurrido lo tiene sumido en una profunda meditación… por lo visto en su sangre de Demonio corre esa debilidad por los humanos… incluso su hermano, el terrible youkai lo ha aceptado… tal vez no sea tan malo, después de todo…

Y hacia el otro lado, en la hierba suave, Sesshoumaru medita respecto a lo ocurrido… esa debilidad suya… pero cada vez que piensa en la niña no lo vé así…sin querer, entiende el sentimiento de su medio hermano por la humana, primero por la sacerdotisa, y ahora por ésta mujer, tal vez… solo tal vez, su enemistad con Inuyasha deje de tener sentido… si ambos padecen el mismo mal… pero eso será con el tiempo

-Hermano … -susurra un joven y apuesto hanyou

-Hermano…- le responde en silencio un poderoso youkai

- Otra vez será…- piensan al unísono…

**Hola a todos… este en mi primer fic sobre Inuyasha… por algún motivo me interesó meterme un poco con el lado gentil de ambos (el héroe y el anti-héroe) y me salió esto. Espero que les guste… y espero sus opiniones… que no sean muy duras, porque ando haciendo mis pininos en el mundo de los fanfics!**

**Para comentarios: ó**


	2. Sobre la Hierba

**Todos los personajes y la historia original pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro…**

**HERMANOS**

SOBRE LA HIERBA

Inuyasha y compañía están teniendo una batalla con una bestia…

Es un claro, lleno de hierba alta y espigas, al lugar puede considerarse bello, a no ser por la inmensa criatura que lo domina. No posee ningún trozo de la perla, el problema es que la despertaron…

_Flashback…_

El grupo llega alegre al sitio, a Kagome le parece ideal para detenerse a descansar… Sango no le presta atención ya que se encuentra enfrascada en una discusión más bien cómica con Miroku… éste volvió a tocarla indebidamente, y aunque ella lo golpeó, lo volvió a hacer, alegando que no podía recuperarse del susto que les había dado Sesshoumaru… de eso ha dos semanas, y aún lo seguía usando para tratar de conmover a la exterminadora…

Shippou e Inuyasha discutían como siempre sobre el tema de "enano" y "los sentimientos de Inuyasha"… hasta cierto punto todos estaban incrédulos ante la madurez mostrada por el hanyou…

Ahome extiende una manta, y pide a los muchachos que inicien un fuego, para poder calentar agua para el ramen instantáneo que Inuyasha tanto ama. Así se hace, y de pronto todo se convierte en sencilla conversación… el pequeño Shippou corre hacia un arroyo estrecho que bordea el claro… y empieza a gritar de alegría mientras molesta a Inuyasha con el agua.

Sin quererlo, estando en busca de comida para la pequeña, Rin y Jaken repentinamente se encuentran en ese mismo claro… Jaken, al ver al archienemigo de su amo bonito, quiere irse, pero Rin, haciendo su voluntad, como siempre, se acerca corriendo hacia el grupo…

Silencio general.

Si ella esta allí… entonces Sesshoumaru no debe estar lejos…

Al pequeño Shippou no le molesta, y toma de la mano a Rin, para jugar; ahora los pequeños se divierten arrojándose cosas, y Shippou se transforma en globo para divertir a la niña… Jaken se sienta, molesto, a cierta distancia, solo la suficiente para poder vigilarla, pero no tanto que esté al alcance del hanyou.

Un temblor mueve al tenso grupo… la tierra se abre lanzando al exterior una gran masa de rocas y polvo mezclado con humo negro… del enorme agujero sale una criatura tremenda, una mezcla de mantis religiosa y escorpión con rasgos decididamente humanos… viejos… y humanos….

_Fin del Flashback…_

La criatura se ha lanzado rápidamente contra Shippou y Rin, los cuales huyen despavoridos, el pequeño zorrito toma la mano de su amiga para jalarla lo mas fuerte posible, y se eleva convertido en un globo…

-Vamos! Dame la mano Rin! - Entonces es atacado por el aguijón venenoso… apenas lo esquiva, pero el golpe le hace perder la conciencia

- Zorrito! Zorritooo! Despiertaa! - Rin llora mientras abraza al zorrito conta su pecho…

Para esto, Inuyasha ataca a la criatura con singular desesperación… no le dio tiempo de nada, en cuantro salió se fue encima de los niños… Ahome llora y busca en vano el punto débil de la bestia para lanzarle una flecha, tratando de llegar hacia los pequeños que ahora se encuentran desvalidos…

- No puedo usar el agujero negro! Inuyasha! Que hacemos!- la criatura se encuentra a medio camino entre los niños y él… así que tiene que conformarse con pelear a puño limpio…

- Tengo que llamar al Amo Sesshoumaru! Él sabrá que hacer! - Jaken lanza una columna de fuego con la cara de hombre de su báculo… la pelea es singular, y la criatura es poderosa…

- No hay tiempo! Hay que sacar a los niños de ahí! –Sango lanza su boomerang, y esta simplemente rebota en el esqueleto exógeno del monstruo

El monstruo, cuyo nombre es Meriak, se percata de la preocupación de todos por los pequeños, y de un rápido giro, toma a Rin con una de sus tenazas

-Si hacen algo, la partiré en dos! –La voz gutural y anciana es terrible – no debieron despertarme!

- Por que haces esto? Es solo una niña!- Inuyasha esta furioso- Malvado!

-Me despertaron, hace 50 años que dormía, y ustedes llegaron aquí, con su ruido… arruinaron mi siesta! Así que ahora morirán! – y aprieta un poco su agarre, para que la niña grite, y todos vean que es en serio

-Cual es tu nombre? – Ahome busca una manera de atrasar lo que parece inevitable –dinos! Cual es tu nombre, bestia?

-Mi nombre es Meriak, vivo aquí desde mucho antes de que ustedes, estúpidos humanos llegasen a molestar! – mira intensamente a Ahome – Veo que tienes poderes espirituales… bueno… serás un delicioso bocadillo, esos poderes me llenan de energía!

- Esta bien, Meriak, deja a la niña! –Jaken mira a la chica enmudecido por el asombro – Si dices que mis poderes te gustan, pues cómeme… deja ir a la niña!

-AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAA! Ilusa!

Inuyasha ha provechado bien los escasos segundos de distracción que Kagome le ha regalado, y se lanza, a velocidad vertiginosa, en contra de los brazos del Youkai… los cuales corta de un fuerte tajo de su Colmillo de Acero…

La bestia se deja ir hacia atrás por el dolor… Inuyahsa salta y toma a la pequeña Rin, y rompe de un golpe la tenaza que la lastima… de nuevo, se aleja de la bestia, con la niña en brazos, y protegiéndola con su cuerpo

-Te rostizaré! –Jaken, ahora un aliado del grupo, lanza una enorme llamarada en contra del youkai herido… eso solo termina molestándolo más…

Meriak usa su cola y aguijón para golpear con violencia a sus atacantes, Miroku detiene la caída de Sango, y queda inconciente con el cuerpo de la exterminadora encima… ambos están más conmocionados que heridos, Ahome lanza una flecha, pero en el ínter es arrojada lejos también, apenas puede levantarse…

Viene el turno de Inuyasha… él vé venir el aguijón, y reconoce que esta vez no podrá bloquearlo, no mientras tenga su cuerpo de barrera entre la niña y Meriak… así que toma a la pequeña, la abraza fuertemente, y se agacha con ella, envolviéndola en su cuerpo, y esperando el golpe…

Golpe que nunca llega…

Un gruñido salvaje resuena encima de él…

-Te destazaré!- Sesshoumaru ha llegado, lleno de ira… con una tremenda demostración de sus hablidades, ataca al monstruo - Como te atreviste?

-AAAhhh! Joven Sesshoumaru!- lo mira con reconocimiento

-Maldito Meriak! – Sesshoumaru parece perder el control

-Vaya vaya! Ahora defiendes humanos? – la bestia mira con desprecio creciente al youkai que permanece entre él y sus víctimas

-Como te atreves! Desgraciado!

Inuyasha se aleja rápidamente, y toma al pequeño Shippou, aún inconciente, y se dirige velozmente hacia Kagome, que aún se encuentra semi-sentada entre la suave y alta hierba, le entrega a los pequeños, a los cuales abraza agradecida… Jaken, quien estaba atento, se dirige hacia ella, y se interpone entre la chica que consuela a los niños, y el monstruo que su amo bonito ataca…

-Sesshoumaru… su coraza es demasiado resistente!

-Inuyasha! Debes herirle entre las uniones de la coraza –Sesshoumaru busca el momento propicio, esas uniones solo se despegan un poco cada vez que la criatura ataca- Tienes que buscar el momento!

-Si! – entonces al hanyou se le ocurre una mejor idea - ahora Sesshoumaru!

Se lanza de frente contra la criatura, ésta hace un corto movimiento hacia delante para preparar su aguijón, y luego, por micras de segundo, hace su cuerpo hacia atrás, dejando el camino libre… una leve abertura se delata entre las escamas de su pecho…

- Muereee Maldito! -Sesshoumaru se lanza directamente hacia esa minúscula abertura, y atraviesa el pecho de Meriak con su mano… ya dentro, le envenena con sus garras… - Quiero que sufras!

-Aaaaaggg! Desgraciados! Que…. –Meriak cae, como fulminado… Inuyasha le ha cortado la cabeza de un tajo…

La pelea ha terminado… el youkai y el hanyou se miran a los ojos, hay una especie de mutuo entendimiento entre ambos… Sesshoumaru se dirige hacia Rin, que aún se encuentra en brazos de Ahome

-Rin?

-Sesshoumaru-sama! – La niña se lanza hacia él, abrazando su pierna con ansiedad - Sesshoumaru-sama! Tuve mucho miedo!

-Por que? – él no la retira

-Creí que me mataría! – sus lágrimas mojan poco a poco su pantalón- Ellos me cuidaron!

La niña voltea sus ojitos agradecidos hacia el grupo que se acaba de reunir, Sango sostiene con cuidado al monje, Inuyasha apoya a Ahome mientras ésta lleva en brazos a Shippou…

-Alguien esta herido? – Sesshoumaru es una caja de sorpresas, con ésta pregunta casi mata de la impresión a sus oyentes…

-Creo… que… no - Inuyasha le responde dudoso – ahora no lo sé…

-Vaya, eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba…

-Estúpido?... como te atreves! No te lo perdonaré!

- Sí… lo eres… -Sesshoumaru no responde al movimiento de su medio hermano, que lanzo su mano a la espada, más bien se queda quieto, con la mano reposada en la cabeza de la niña, que ya no llora – a quien se le ocurre quedarse quieto a esperar un golpe?

-Qu… que?

- Meriak te hubiera matado…

- Sabes que no podía defenderme… no en ese momento – Inuyasha ha soltado el mango de la espada, y mira firmemente a su hermano

-Lo sé… - ahora, el youkai dirige su dorada vista hacia el zorrito, que descansa entre los brazos de Ahome – esta lastimado?

-No –la chica le contesta alegre – solo asustado.

-No debería …

-Por que no? –Miroku no da crédito a lo que esta ocurriendo – por que no debería, Sesshoumaru?

-Por que siempre lo estarán cuidando… por que Inuyasha siempre estará ahí…

-Como tú para ella? –Inuyasha señala con un movimiento de cabeza a la niña

-Vámonos Rin… Jaken? –Sesshoumaru se gira, y se aleja del lugar… arranca suavemente una espiga dorada, como sus ojos, y se la lleva a la boca.

- Te debemos una Sesshoumaru – Kagome trata de agradecerle que haya salvado a sus queridos amigos, y a Inuyasha – gracias…

-Agradécele a mi hermano… - Sesshoumaru no se detiene, Jaken gira, y dedica una reverencia hacia la joven y su grupo – no a mí…

- Sesshoumaru… por que? –El joven hanyou susurra por lo bajo, ahora el youkai se ha alejado lo suficiente para no oírle

Rin voltea, su pequeña estatura casi es superada por las verdes hojas que llenan el prado, dice adiós con la manita y se aleja corriendo tras su querido protector… Jaken la espera ansioso…

-Creo, que una vez más, hemos sido testigos de un hecho sin precedentes… -Miroku parece haber salido del trance, y despierta a todos con su comentario – tal vez, Inuyasha, ya no sean enemigos, depués de todo, no?

-No lo sé…

Al fin, Inuyasha se aparta unos metros, y el grupito se acuesta a descansar un poco, mientras el hanyou está sentado en la sobre la hierba, repasando los sucesos del día… Kagome se le acerca, y le abraza con dulzura por la espalda. No necesitan hablar, ella entiende el conflicto que lo domina… deciden no darle mas vueltas al asunto, y regresan con el grupo…

La vida continúa, mientras los fragmentos de Shikon deban ser encontrados… ya habrá otra ocasión para desentrañar los misterios de la vida… y de Sesshoumaru…

**Para comentarios: ó **


	3. Nieve de Fresa

**Todos los personajes y la historia original pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro…**

**Aviso: este fic es mas bien de descanso… un pequeño interludio entre tantas batalla… en fin, un día de paz…**

**HERMANOS**

NIEVE… DE FRESA

El calor es cada vez mas intenso, el verano ha llegado en todo su esplendor, y a Kagome se le ocurre una genial idea para compartir con sus amigos…

-Abuelo… aun tenemos ese pequeño aparato para hacer nieve? - hace tres días que regresó a su época, para poder presentar unos trabajos importantes, y ya es viernes

-Si hija! Se encuentra en uno de los estantes de la cocina… pero tienes que lavarlo bien! – el abuelo se siente feliz de ser escuchado con atención

- Ohh! Genial, hoy traje del supermercado unos sobres de sabores para preparar nieve… voy a buscar ese aparato!

Ella se lanza con determinación sacerdotal a la búsqueda de la mencionada garrafa… un artilugio de madera gruesa y oscura, con un pote en su interior al cual se le gira con hielo dentro… produce una nieve muy suave y sabrosa… quiere compartir eso con sus amigos…

-Lo encontré! – grita triunfal – Mamá! Me voy!

-Si querida! Cuídate mucho! – Su madre ya le tiene preparado un paquete con comida…

-Gracias mamá… regreso el lunes!

Al fin, toma la pesada mochila cargada de tesoros futuristas (al menos para hace doscientos años) y el aparato de nieve, y se arroja por el pozo…

Al otro lado, Inuyasha se encuentra frenético de la desesperación. Ha estado intentando negar que ansía ver a Ahome, pero sus amigos no dejan de molestarlo con eso… ahora esta muy molesto… en eso, un olor tanto tiempo anhelado llega a provocarle…

Ella ha llegado

Tiene que ir a recriminarle la tardanza… y salta en dirección al pozo, feliz por primera vez en tres días…

-Kagome! Eres una irresponsable! – el saludo irrita a la aludida, que llegaba llena de felicidad por ver a su querido hanyou -Que tal si Naraku nos hubiera atacado?

-No dices siempre que no debo intervenir? Que estorbo? –Ahome exagera un poco, sabe que él se preocupa por ella, pero esta muy enojada –

-No…Yo… -Inuyasha se apena por eso…

-Señorita Ahome - Miroku esta contento de verla…

-Ahome – Sango se lanza hacia ella para abrazarla…

-Ahomeee! –Shippou no puede ocultar su alegría… - te tardaste! Te extrañamos mucho… sobre todo Inuyasha!

-Si, señorita Ahome, no dejaba de rondar el pozo… -Miroku pone cara de catedrático – lo que no comprendemos es por que no fue a verla…

-Sí Ahome… andaba como loco… - Sango observa divertida, la reacción del porbre hanyou que esta siendo acribillado emocionalmente – hasta durmió al lado del pozo en una ocasión! Y eso que solo fueron tres días!

-Bastaaa! Eso no es verdad! - Inuyasha está realmente enojado ahora

Pero Kagome ha olvidado su ira, y voltea a buscar sus ojos… le dice tanto con la mirada, que Inuyasha solo acierta a sonreír bobamente…

-Feh! Venga, dame eso –dice tomando la pesada mochila de la chica – ¿que demonios traes aquí¿piedras?

-Nop! Es una sorpresa! -Ahome recuerda su aparato para la nieve –y necesito ver a Kaede!

El contento grupo se dirige a la casa de la anciana, mientras las chicas conversan animadamente respecto a trivialidades femeninas…ropa, pelo… chicos… Miroku interviene de vez en cuando, esperando poder captar la atención de su bella exterminadora

Inuyasha se conforma, feliz, con observar a Kagome…

-Ah! Bienvenida Ahome –Kaede sale de su choza –necesitas algo?

-Sí, anciana Kaede, necesito algo de hielo, grueso… recuerdo que tenías una caja mágica que lo aparecía?

-Sí, claro! Lo usamos cuando hace demasiado calor… es una suerte que el demonio del hielo nos la regalara cuando curamos a su hijo!

-Que bien! Inuyasha… Miroku… podrían ir por favor a buscar algo de leche?

-Leche? –Ambos muchachos la miran extrañados –leche?

-No, si quieren traiganme pelo de mandril… ¡Claro que lecheee!

-UUUUppppss! Bueno…

Al final los ingredientes están reunidos… y Ahome comienza un extraño, raro, y temible rito ancestral…ja!... bueno, saca todo lo necesario, y se dispone a preparar el helado…

Rin llega corriendo…

Rin otra vez…

Inuyasha tensa cada músculo de su cuerpo, en espera de recibir el olor de su medio hermano… ahora que quiere?

Rin llega sola, sonriente ... Jaken prefiere vigilarla a lo lejos… buscando a sus amigas Ahome y Sango…

Ellas la reciben con un fuerte abrazo… ambas estan sorprendidas, pero cada vez se acostumbran más a esas repentinas apariciones de la niña. Saben que Sesshoumaru jamás les atacaría si ella esta allí…

El amo bonito se encuentra cerca…

-Que vas a hacer? -Rin mira intrigada el compicado artilugio que la chica ha traído…

-Helado de sabores…

Mutis total…

Que clase de hechizo era ese?

Al fin, Ahome vacía sobre la leche un sobre de sabor chocolate…tapa el aparato, y le da vueltas con determinación… el hielo que la caja dá es muy bueno…

-Inuyasha… pásame la mochila, por favor – le extienden su mochila, y saca de ella una gran caja de barquillos crujientes… -ojalá que sean suficientes…

La nieve está lista, la sacerdotisa reencarnada llena un barquillo para cada uno de los participantes…

-Rin

-Si? - Rin mira embobada el objeto que la chica le tiende

-Dale éste a Jaken, debe estarse muriendo de calor allá -señala la verde figurilla acampada en el claro, a pleno sol – dile que se lo puede comer con confianza…

-Hai! Gracias! Se lo llevaré ya mismo! . Rin sale corriendo hacia su cuidador, y le entrega el barquillo, que escurre un poco… - Jaken-sama, cómelo, está deliciosooo! – obviamente ella ya se acabó el suyo…

Jaken toma con suma desconfianza el artefacto comestible que la niña le ha llevado… lo toca, lo huele… viéndolo bien… no huele mal… lo prueba…

Sus ojos se salen de sus órbitas… el sabor es maravilloso… engulle el helado con fruición, y se acerca unos metros hacia el grupo del hanyou, para solicitar otro igual…

Inuyasha lo observa seriamente… luego, de pronto, le dedica una sonrisa de complicidad…

-Esta bueno verdad? – Inuyasha se dirige a Jaken, que solo asiente – quieres otro?

-Si, por favor…

-Toma -ésta vez, Ahome en persona le lleva el barquillo, Jaken se encuentra al borde del llanto..

-Arigato…

-De nada… que lo disfrutes!

La nieve se agota, así que Miroku e Inuyasha salen disparados por más leche, antes de que se los pidan…

Ponen tanto empeño en su tarea que casi exprimen a todas las vacas del pueblo… ahora tienen demasiada leche… y las vacas están tan débiles que no aciertan ni a mugir…

Ahome prepara los demás sabores, dejando su favorito para el final… fresa … todos comen llenos de felicidad, mientras la pequeña Rin y Shippou se recuestan en el suelo con las barriguitas llenas, y casi sin poder respirar… Jaken incluso ha intercambiado amigables comentarios…

La noche se acerca, y Rin y Jaken se despiden agradecidos…

-Rin… -Kagome llama a la chiquilla

-Si? Que pasa Ahome - la niña vuelve sobre sus pasos..

-Toma, dale esto a Sesshoumaru… - le ofrece un barquillo repleto de nieve suave y rosada… - dile que es de mi parte… que lo coma con confianza…

-Hai! Arigato! – la idea de que le osequien algo a su querido "padre" la llena de felicidad…

El resto del grupo se despide de los visitantes y los ven alejarse… no demasiado, en los linderos de la aldea, en el bosque, esta el terrible Sesshoumaru, sentado en la copa de un árbos, que se encuentra contra el viento…

Eso explica por que jamás lo pudo oler Inuyasha…

-Amo Sesshoumaru… -Jaken se le acerca – perdone la tardanza

-Sesshoumaru-sama! Mire lo que le traigo! - la nena le tiende el helado, un poco derretido por el contacto de su tibia manita - tómelo por favor! Se lo manda la señorita Ahome! Puede comerlo!

-Es delicioso Amo Sesshoumaru! -Jaken lo mira con felicidad

Sesshoumaru baja del árbol, quedando a la vista del ahora demasiado repleto grupo, que apenas si se puede mover …

Toma el barquillo y lo observa detenidamente… lo gira, lo huele… fria, rosada y suave… el color no le agrada mucho… pero al fin de cuentas…

Lo lleva a su boca…

Una sonrisa asoma a sus labios, e ilumina su ya de por si bello rostro…

Se voltea y se interna en el bosque , seguido de cerca por su pesado séquito que camina con mucho esfuerzo… mientras prueba suavemente la nieve de fresa…

**Comentarios a**


	4. Latido Parte 1

**Todos los personajes y la historia original pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro…**

**HERMANOS**

LATIDO…

(primera Parte)

Mientras caminan apaciblemente, Ahome siente un fragmento de la perla… se encuentra cerca y se mueve a gran velocidad…

-Inuyasha…

-Que ocurre? Un fragmento? – el hanyou lleva instintivamente la mano a la espada

-Sí, y se mueve muy rápido… -En eso Ahome voltea a su derecha, en dirección de unas montañas - Desde allá!

-Tenemos que destruírlo! -Inuyasha y compañía se lanzan en pos del fragmento, esperando encontrarlo pronto…

-Siento una poderosa energía maligna – Miroku se queda quieto, abriendo sus sentidos –hay que tener cuidado Inuyasha, éste no es un enemigo común!

-Feh! Vamos! Tenemos que conseguir ese fragmento! -Toma a Ahome, y de un solo movimiento la coloca en su espalda, lanzándose a toda la velocidad que puede desarrollar – Sujétate!

Miroku, Sango y Shippo montan a Kirara, la cual depega en una llamarada igualando la velocidad del hanyou. La sensación de peligro se acrecenta en todas las mentes…

Llegan a los pies de una gran montaña rocosa, Inuyasha baja a Ahome de su espalda, mientras que sus amigos se posan cerca de ellos…

-Ahome, Sango, Shippo, ocúltense, esto va a estar duro…. –Inuyasha parece más preocupado de lo que puede admitir

-Me quedaré contigo, Inuyasha, sospecho que mi Kazanaa va a sernos muy útil… - Miroku mira silenciosamente su mano maldita - vamos, señoritas, creo que lo mejor es que se pongan a buen resguardo…

Todavía no terminaba la frase, cuando de la cima de le montaña vieron caer lo que parecía un haz de luz roja… a gran velocidad se detuvo junto a ellos, llameando como una inmensa flama… el calor era abrasador…

-Bienvenidos a mis humildes dominios -la voz era extraña, parecía poseer un eco metálico que resonaba a cada sílaba- Pueden presentarse?

-Yo soy Inuyasha - El chico hayou miraba detenidamente el fuego, esperando ver la fuente de la atormentadora voz – y venimos por el fragmento que posees!

-Vaya! Cuanta agrasividad! - La llamarada fue extinguéndose poco a poco dejando ver a un hombre por demás bello, vestido con ropas sumamente raras – Y pensar que puedo enfermar si me los como estando enojados! Ajjajajajajajajaa!

-Que! -Miroku no ha dicho palabra, en realidad sus ojos muestran un gran terror

El hombre debe medir al menos dos metros de altura, no aparenta mas de 30 años, es musculoso, su piel blanca como alabastro, aparece veteada de pequeños dibujos geométricos en su frente y brazos, el pelo castaño claro y tiene los ojos mas anaranjados que nadie hubiese visto jamás… aparece vestido con una especie de faldón púrpura sujeto por un ancho cinto de placas de oro, del cual cuelgan cadenas del mismo metal terminadas en pequeñas puntas. Sobre su cabeza lleva a modo de sombrero la enorme cabeza de un toro, cuyos cuernos parecen ser del mismo preciado metal que el cinturón… y en su pecho desnudo lleva colgando un pectoral circular cuajado de joyas….

-Mi nombre es Baal … bueno uno de mis nombres… he tenido tantos … -mira al cielo con cara de fastidio - pero éste es mi favorito… mis mejores banquetes los tuve con éste nombre…

-Baal? –Ahome hace memoria a marchas forzadas, entonces recuerda una imagen de un libro - AAAY! Es el dios al cual le ofrendaban niños… era un hombre con cabeza de toro, y sus víctimas se cremaban en sus manos!

-QUEEEE?- Shippo se esconde asustadísimo entre las dos muchachas

-Veo que conoces algo de historia antigüa, preciosa –Baal mira lascivamente en dirección a las jóvenes… les envía una imagen metal bastante perturbadora de lo que planea hacerles… - cuando acabe con estos insectos, ustedes me divertirán un rato… no tengan miedo, tengo muchísima experiencia, viéndolo bien, como 4000 años de experiencia… les puede gustar…

-Como te atreves! - Inuyasha está al borde de la rabia –Como te atreves ha hablarles así? Como te atreves siquiera a pensar eso! Morirás por tu estupidez!

-Si quieres, o si te gusta, puedo tomarte a ti tambien… en realidad soy demasiado viejo para decantarme por una preferencia… siendo honestos, ustedes dos, son bastante atractivos… -Baal los mira con sorna, es notorio que la actitud de los muchachos lo ha divertido bastante - pero no les aseguro que les llegue a gustar… no tengo tantas deferencias…

-Inuyasha! Esperaaa! -Miroku trata de detener el ataque de su amigo, pero éste ya se encuentra a medio camino de Baal, con la espada al frente

--VIENTO CORTANTEE! – el violento golpe de poder de la espada destroza un gran trozo de montaña, pero al desvanecerse la nube de polvo, se da cuenta de que Baal sigue allí…

Con una línea de la cual escurre algo parecido a sangre coagulada… y con cara de molestia…

La herida cicatriza al instante

Pero la furia del demonio crece

-Viento Ardiente … - la voz del demonio es apenas un susurro, pero de su mano derecha surge un remolino de aire cargado de fuego, que golpea a Inuyasha y Miroku, el hanyou abraza rápidamente a su amigo, manteniendolo bajo la protección de su saco de ratas de fuego… aún así el calor se vuelve intolerable

-Inuyasha –el monje mira preocupado al hanyou, tiene ambos brazos quemados gravemente por haber quedado fuera de la protección de su saco - no debiste protegerme…

-Cállate Miroku … - Inuyasha observa su espada, que ha regresado a su estado normal – como piensas que te iba a dejar morir?

- Inuyasha… - Las jóvenes observan la escena en el paroxismo del terror, murmuran el nombre de su valiente e irreflexivo amigo mitad bestia, que está a punto de morir por protegerlos a todos

-Vaya, vaya! Parece que ahí si hay amor! Ajajajajajaaa- Baal ríe, esta feliz, porque necesitaba un poco de distracción - bueno, entonces morirán juntitos.!

De pronto, la criatura se arroja, sin previo aviso, y a una velocidad vertiginosa en contra de las muchachas… Inuyasha salta blandiendo con singular destreza su Tensseiga, buscando partir en dos al demonio… la espada choca contra el vientre de Baal, rebotando, haciéndole solo un rasguño…

-Bueno, bueno, parece que aquí no entendemos… que parte de "soy inmortal" no entendiste? - Baal tiene los ojos inyectados de sangre negra…. Solo el naranja brillante de sus iris relanmpáguea de ira – sufre!

Un golpe de lado da de lleno en el rostro del hayou, lo arroja al vuelo casi 20 metros aterrizando en un cráter creado por su propia caída… el dolor es intenso

Miroku es repentinamente tomado por el cuello y levantado en vilo, Baal acerca el rostro del muchacho hacia sí, y olfatea con delicadeza la suave piel… el monje siente como se asfixia lentamente mientras el demonio parece mas entretenido en pensamientos puramente libidinosos…

En eso, tiene la inteligencia de tomar un pergamino que llevaba oculto en la ropa, y lo pone en la frente del demonio, el cual lanza un respingo, mientras una nube de vapor surge de debajo del mismo-

-Púrificate! -Miroku intenta desesperadamente debilitar al monstruo

-Niño tontoo! – los dibujos de su cuerpo se tornan rojos… pequeñas llamas surgen de ellos – me has hecho enojar!

El tremendo golpe que recibió Miroku sacó un chorro de sangre por su boca, cayo fulminado cerca del lugar donde Ahome, Sango y Shippo seguían protegidos… al ver esto, le exterminadora no pudo mas..

Hiraikotzu! –Sango lanza con todo su corazón su boomerang, antes de que Baal llegue al cuerpo de Miroku… arranca dos dedos de la mano del monstruo, que sueltan un reguero de sangre negra y cuajada…

-Flecha Purificadora! –Kagome pone toda su energía espiritual en esa flecha, la cual se aloja entre los omóplatos del demonio…

-Fuego Sagrado! -el pequeño Shippou ha decidido que si va a morir, al menos dará batalla

Cuando al fin voltea, Baal deja ver que ha sufrido una transformación atemorizante… sus ojos solo son dos llamaradas, de su espalda y hombros sales protuberancias como púas, y su piel es ahora ligeramente violácea….

- Mujeres estúpidas! Yo las hubiera hecho gozar! Ahora sufrirán todos los tormentos que conocí en el infiernoo!

El ataque resulta salvaje, las mujeres quedan semiinconcientes, con el cuerpo de Shippou protegido bajo Sango… Inuyasha se levanta…

El dolor de ver a sus compañeros lo aturde…

Vuelva a atacar con toda su voluntad a Baal

-Tienes que morir! Garras de acero!

-Garras de acero? -Baal solo sufre un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla, pero sana de inmediato - vaya vayaa! El pequeño bastardo de perro quiere jugar con las uñas… venga! TE DESGARRARÉ!

Baal se lanza a un frenético ataque sin fin, lastimando al hanyou gravemente…

Inuyasha esta desmayado…

Baal se dirige a las chicas, ambas intentan ponerse de pie, pero éste toma a Ahome, y con suaves presiones toca su espalda, cuello y el centro de su pecho… queda completamente inválida… le destroza la ropa y la suelta…cae al suelo como muñeca de trapo, y no es capaz ni de parpadear, aunque está conciente…

Ahora llega el turno de la aterrorizada Sango, que tambien es elevada en vilo, y una vez que le es destrozada la ropa, el demonio milenario la observa lujuriosamente, olfatea el fino cuello, tratando de extender lo mas posible la tortura, Ahome deja caer un mar de lágrimas… el demonio quiere que observe la escena mas traumatizante que jamás verá…

Continuará...


	5. Latido Parte 2

parte dos)

Inuyasha va directo a Baal en un intento desesperado por proteger a las mujeres… su pecho es atravesado por una fuerte mano, la cual, al momento de traspasarlo, roza su corazón… el dolor es insoportable…

A varios kilómetros al sur, Sesshoumaru se encuentra con su comitiva… Rin encontró arbustos de fresas silvestres, y se encuentra hartándose de ellas bajo la mirada indiferente del youkai, cuando de pronto, éste se lleva la mano al pecho… el corazón le ha dado un Latido violento, casi doloroso…

-Inuyasha?... –El youkai siente algo en su interior… tiene que ir… su hermano no le importa, y de hecho algún día se matarán entre sí… pero ahora… - Que sucede Inuyasha?...

Se convierte en un haz de luz y se dirige a donde sus instintos le guían…

La vista al llegar es sorprendente…

Las chicas casi desnudas excepto por jirones de tela desgarrada, llenas de heridas una en el suelo, otra a punto de ser violada…. Miroku casi muerto cerca de ellas… Sippou llorando… e Inuyasha…

Inuyasha atravesado por el brazo del Demonio, pero aferrado a él con tanta desesperación como puede…

Sesshoumaru siente furia…

Su ojos se tornan rojos, y se convierte en un gran Demonio-Perro… el ataque toma a Baal por sorpresa, y hace que Inuyasha suelte el sangriento abrazo… Baal y Sesshoumaru pelean fuertemente…

Entonces se dá cuenta…

Todo el tiempo, Baal ha hecho que sus ataques dañen de un modo u otro a los jóvenes tendidos en el suelo… tiene que sacarlos de ahí!

Mientras la pelea se va tornando mas destructiva, algo en el aire los detiene…

Inuyasha se encuentra de cuclillas en el suelo, rostro bajo… pero el cielo comienza a cambier, se oscurece, y el viento cambia repentinamente de dirección… su herida se ha cerrado y el aire huele extraño… una descarga eléctrica choca en el cerebro de Sesshoumaru..

-Esta es tu batalla - Sesshoumaru se vuelve a transformar, tomando en un solo brazo a Sango y a Ahome, que cuelgan desvanecidas… se acerca a Miroku, y poniendo un pie sobre él, le dice a Shippou que se sujete… la bola de luz hace su aparición, y los lleva lejos del área de batalla…

Las muchachas vuelven en sí, el dolor y el miedo es intenso, pero al verse alejadas de la lucha, y a los pies del gran Sesshoumaru, su temor se desvanece…

El Youkai las mira con… pena? … desnudas, llenas de cortes sangrantes, lágrimas, los jóvenes pechos suben y bajan en un constante intento por retener el llanto… De pronto, desabrocha su armadura, y la coloca a un lado.

Él se quita su saco, y cubre a Sango con delicadeza… sin cambiar su expresión, se saca la inmaculada camisa, y envuelve a Ahome, su olor esta impregnado en ambas prendas, ellas se tranquilizan al verse cubiertas. La estola sirve de cama para el herido joven. Ahora se encuentra solo son el pantalón, y el cinto donde lleva sus espadas… la imagen es impactante…

-Quédense aquí, y pongan al monje de lado o se ahogara con su propia sangre…

Dicho esto, despareció en dirección de las montañas…

Inuyasha es ahora una bestia incontrolable… la furia y el poder se vuelven casi ilimitados… el odio es su mejor amigo ahora…

Baal siente miedo… las heridas que el hanyou le produce son cada vez mas profundas, tardan mas en cerrar, por mas que intenta, no logra golpearlo de nuevo..

-AAGGGGGHHH!

-Esto es divertido! -Inu habla extraño - deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido Baal!

-Que!

-Jajajajaja! No me digas que ahora tienes miedo? – los ojos demoníacos no tienen nada que ver con la dorada mirada que antes ostentaba – Bueno, bueno! Pero que tenemos aquí! Un demonio antigüo aterrorizado por un pequeño bastardo de perro! Que ironía más agradable!...

Ahora que Inuyasha esta transformado, la pelea se torna rápida y salvaje, por fin, Inuyasha atraviesa el pecho del demonio, y tomando su corazón, lo saca de él… aún late en su mano, cuando Baal mira incrédulo…

-Creo que la era de los dioses ha terminado no? - El sarcasmo es inevitable…

El corazón deja de latir, y de él se desprende el fragmento de la perla… Baal cae de bruces, muerto… su cuerpo se desvanece en un monton de ceniza que es arrastrada por el viento… Inuyasha no puede volver a su forma puesto que Ahome no se encuentra para usar el rosario…

Sesshoumaru, que ha estado observando la pelea, se acerca a él. Es obvio que las ansias de matar están latentes…

-Inuyasha…

-Sesshoumaru…mmmm … vienes a pelear?

-No… Tus protegidos están heridos…

-De cuando acá te interesa? No son mis protegidos…

-Vas a dejar que tu humana muera?...

-Mi HUMANA? … -Inuyasha entra en un conflicto emocional…

-Eres una vergüenza… no eres capaz de controlar tu propio poder… no eres digno de tenerlo…

-Como te atreves?...

-Vas a dejar morir a los que intentaste salvar?...

-Yo…

-No amas tú a esa mujer?...

-Que?

-Esperaba más de ti… - Sesshoumaru le clava la áurea mirada, buscando al hanyou que estuvo a punto de morir por ese montón de humanos…

- Yo… tengo que…

La transformación había pasado… Inuyasha es guiado hacia el maltratado grupo, y entre ambos hermanos, llevan a todos a la aldea de Kaede para ser curados…

Inuyasha se encuentra fuera de la choza, frente a un sexy y semidesnudo Sesshoumaru… las ropas de éste se encuentran manchadas de sangre y barro… Kaede le ha pedido permiso para lavarlas adecuadamente…

-Gracias… no sé como…

-Cállate… estamos a mano por salvar a…

-Rin?

Mirada gélida…

-No, no me debías nada… pero lo que hiciste fue… demasiado…

-Algún día te matraré Inuyasha, y solo yo debo tener ese placer… no iba a dejar que un tonto demonio me ganara el premio... de ver tu sangre en mis manos…

-Sí… como digas… pero hasta que ese momento llegue… gracias por salvar a todos… por cuidar de las mujeres…

-Cállate, vendré por mis ropas al anochecer…

El poderoso Youkai se aleja en dirección a su propio séquito, que lo espera ansioso… la ropa no le importaba mucho… el olor de la sangre humana le ere repugnante, pero no podía tolerar ver mujeres sufriendo algo así… si eso le pasara a Rin…

-MMMM! -se lleva la mano al pecho - otra vez ese latido…

En la aldea

-AAGHH! -Inuyasha se sostiene el pecho con cara de dolor…

-Que te ocurre? –Ahome esta preocupadísima

-No lo sé, de pronto el corazón me saltó con violencia…

-Debe ser la herida que te hizo antes…

-Tal vez… bueno, vamos a descansar…

Ahora que han recuperado un fragmento, pueden darse el lujo de un descanso, muy necesitado por todos…

Tal vez, en otra ocasión tengan oportunidad de agradecerle al youkai que los salvo... tal vez...

**Continuará…**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado… un tanto sangriento, pero me agradó el final…**

**Comentarios a **


	6. Encuentros

Hola, espero que este capítulo les guste, aquí trato de iniciar a enlazar las situaciones que se irán presentando... innecesario decir que apreciaré muchos sus comentarios, buenos o malos... un abrazo a todos...

**Todos los personajes y la historia original pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro…**

**HERMANOS**

ENCUENTROS …

El mundo del gran Tai-youkai se vuelve brillante cuando ve a la niña sonreir. Ha habido algunas ocasiones en que recuerda a su padre, y su gran amor por Izayoi, la humana madre de Inuyasha.

En esas contadas ocasiones, se enfurece consigo mismo… está experimentando sentimientos que no debería tener, y por los cuales ha juzgado duramente a otros de su misma especie.

-Sesshoumaru-sama! Mire que bonitas flores! – la niña que ahora ocupa sus pensamientos se acerca a él, sin temor, como siempre – me haré una corona, y seré un youkai de las flores!

La ingenuidad de la nena le saca una carcajada burlona a Jaken, el verde, pequeño acompañante… -Que tontita Rin! -

Y Sesshoumaru sonríe sin querer… "un youkai de las flores? De donde sacaría esa idiotez?" … le ha causado tanta diversión la pequeña salida de Rin, que su sonrisa se vuelve evidente para un aterrorizado Jaken, que casi pierde el color verde por un tono gris mas acorde a sus actuales sentimientos…

Rin se siente orgullosa de su logro… puso feliz a su adorado protector

-No cree, Sesshoumaru-sama, que yo sería una buena youkai?... sería fuerte, y tendría poderes! Tal vez volaría sobre las flores!... y así esos lobos jamás me hubieran dañado!

"Y yo jamás te hubiera revivido… y no estarías aquí…" un estremecimiento recorre la espalda del poderoso demonio… "y que? yo no protejo a nadie!"

-Pero no… -la niña detiene su perorata infantil, y en un súbito arranque de madurez, termina con unas palabras que sacuden a su amo – prefiero ser así… por que de otro modo, yo no estaría con usted, Sesshoumaru-sama… y nada quiero más en la vida , que seguir a su lado por siempre!

El rostro del bello demonio queda sin expresión, como siempre, y mira con fijeza a su humana…

Un olor absorbe todos sus sentidos, de golpe

Inuyasha está ahí

Los poderosos hermanos se observan con detenimiento.

No es común que se encuentren así, por lo general es el youkai quien los localiza, nunca el hanyou a él.

Inuyasha busca el rastro de algo… pero el olor de su hermano le guió hasta allí, ahora, despues de haber meditado enormemente sobre lo que le diría, se dá cuenta de que no puede abrir una pequeña brecha que le permita hablarle…

-Inuyasha… que haces aquí? Tu fétido olor ensucia el ambiente…

-También me da gusto verte, perro…

-Que te?... – Sesshoumaru se pone de pie a velocidad asombrosa, y antes de un parpadeo, ya se encuentra parado tan cerca de Inuyasha que sus respiraciones violentas se entremezclan - Que te has creído, maldito híbrido?

-Yo… no me llames así, desgraciado! Quieres probar el filo de Colmillo de Acero en tu brazo bueno!

-Maldito aborto de engendro! - Sesshoumaru no suele perder el control, pero ese cachorro lo irrita enormemente - lárgate de aquí si quieres que te perdone la vida!

-Pues no me largo! A ver…. Pelea y mátame, si es que tanto lo deseas! - Inuyasha sonríe burlón…

Para un expectador menos experimentado, esto es una pelea de lo más normal entre ambos peliplateados, pero para Jaken, algo grande, algo terrible está pasando…

Su amo bonito, no acostumbra amenazar en vano

Y no ha tocado la Tokijy… ni siquiera ha hecho señal de sacar su látigo…

- No vales la pena… -Sesshoumaru regresa a su posición original, sentándose recargado en la enorme roca que domina el claro – no mereces ni que te dirija la palabra, híbrido idiota…

Para sorpresa de todos, Inuyasha sonríe misterioso, y se gira, no se ha alejado más de diez pasos, cuando voltea nuevamente para encontrarse con la áurea mirada de su único familiar…

- Lo sabía - esto lo dice sin sorna, sin ningún afán violento – siempre lo supe….

-Que cosa? – el gran youkai comprende, pero no quiere aceptar

-Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar… hermano….

-Te mataré con gusto… Inuyasha…

-Sí, como quieras! …. Ah! Por cierto…. – el hanyou busca con la mirada a la niña que su hermano tanto cuida - Rin! Toma, -de entre sus ropas saca un objetro curioso, una de esas paletas que tanto gustan a Shippo, y se la ofrece a la chiquilla – es un dulce, a Shippo le encantan… pensé que a ti también…

-Arigato, Inuyasha-sama! -Rin, toma la paleta, llevándosela a la boca de inmediato, el sabor la hace sonreír alegre – está deliciosaa!

-Inuyasha-sama? Inuyasha-samaaa! NIÑA TONTA! Como te atreves a llamar así a este…. Este… hanyou!

Un chipote enorme aparece en la frente de monillo verde, Inuyasha hace crujir sus dedos después de castigar al insolente sapillo….

-Ten cuidado engendro… te puede pasar un accidente….. – Inuyasha no tiene intención de hacer verdad sus palabras…

A Rin le causa mucha gracia la discusión entre el hermano de su protector, y el señor Jaken

-Pero como! Si solo eres un híbrido! Mi amo Sesshoumaru…

-Jaken! -el aludido mira en otra dirección - Ya cállate

-Pero… Pero… pero Amo bonito! Por que no regaña a Rin? Ella lo llamó Inuyasha-Sama

Una piedra salida de quién sabe donde, se estrella con la cabeza del sapillo verde, y lo derriba…

-Dije que te callaras! … es adecuado que Rin respete a sus mayores… aunque se trate de este imbécil…

-Ja-ja-ja-ja - Inuyasha hace un gesto de desprecio –no me hagas reír…

-Inuyasha!...

El chico mira al youkai…

-Rin no necesita nada de tí… no vuelvas a traerle nada…

- Sesshoumaru… sé que no lo necesita… es un dulce, no le estoy trayendo comida… y yo le doy lo que quiera, cuando me dé la gana…

-Largo

-No me lo tienes que recordar… ya no soporto tu peste!

Inuyasha se aleja a saltos prodigiosos sobre las copas de los árboles, para reunirse con sus amigos, mientras Sesshoumaru decide cambiar de aires…

No pueden negar que ambos son obstinados… dejarían de ser hermanos…

Inuyasha al fin llega con el ansioso grupo que lo espera… nadie sabía a donde había ido, incluso Ahome pensaba en Serpientes Cazadoras de Almas…

El rostro del muchacho reveló que lo que había encontrado, era algo mucho más grande…

-Inuyasha! Donde estabas? Nos tenías muy preocupados! Eres un tonto! Mira que irte así sin…. PLAF! - un golpe seco acalló los reclamos del zorrito –BUAAAA!

-Inuyasha! No seas así! –Miroku lo mira sonriendo, al fin de cuentas, esa escena ya era tan común que se había vuelto parte de la dulce rutina que les unía – donde estabas? La señorita Ahome, Sango y yo, creímos que te habías escapado con esa Sacerdotisa…

-Su excelencia! –Sango se encuentra a espaldas del monje, mirándolo con rotunda desaprobación – como se le ocurre!

-Encontré a Sesshoumaru…

Ahí reaccionó Ahome

-Queeee? – grita - estas bien? Pelearon! Estas herido! Que pasó!

-demasiadas preguntas –el hanyou le sonríe de esa forma burlona que le caracteriza – si, no, no y nada…

-entonces! -grito al unísono del grupo

-Nada, solo nos vimos, nos saludamos y ya…

…..

….

….

Algo muy raro estaba pasando…. Algo muuuy, muuuuyy raro…

-Tengo hambre -Sango rompe el inusitado silencio - vamos a la siguiente aldea a ver que conseguimos?

-Si, claro! - Ahome rebusca en su mochila – se me acabaron las provisiones antes de lo que creí!

-Bueno, eso se debe a que nuestro amigo Inuyasha come demasiado… pero hay que disculparlo, tiene que pelear todo el tiempo con terribles demonios, bellas damas - al decir esto, frota con pervertida ansiedad el trasero de una muy _poseída-por-todos-los-demonios_ exterminadora, cuyo hiraikotzu encuentra asilo en la dura cabeza del monje…

-Ayyyy… nunca los entenderé – Inuyasha se une al grupo que camina en dirección de la aldea, agradeciendo en su interior, que hayan decidido no indagar más acerca del extraño encuentro con su hermano…

No hubiera sabido que decirles, por que él mismo no comprendía del todo…

De todos modos ellos siempre lo entienden…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Comentarios, dudas… favor de comunic…. Ah no! Jajajaja! Escríbanme a **


	7. Conversaciones Privadas

**ionTodos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi la grande! Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro…**

**HERMANOS**

_Conversaciones privadas…. No tan privadas_

Inuyasha meditaba profundamente sobre los sucesos que la habían acontecido a lo largo de todo ese tiempo... había controlado su sangre demoníaca… la pelea con Ryuukotsusei, el dragón, le había proporcionado grandes poderes… y sin embargo en su lucha contra Baal, volvió a perder el control…

-No, en realidad no lo perdí totalmente, puesto que reconocí a Sesshoumaru, y tengo claro todo lo que pasó… además que pude detenerme sin necesidad de que mi hermano interviniera nuevamente…

Como si eso fuera poco su hermano y él habían tenido algunos encuentros curiosos, he incluso pelearon juntos en otras ocasiones… contra los gatos leopardo, y contra Naraku, donde le hirieron de gravedad

-Inuyasha, créeme que admiro la forma en que has madurado, tus poderes son grandiosos! - Miroku estaba sinceramente impresionado, su amigo hanyou había demostrado mas poder del que jamás imaginara.

-Creo que sí Miroku! ¿No es genial? Ahora puedo hacer el viento cortante, y abrir los campos de energía cuando yo quiera! Puedo hacerte una demostración! Aquí y ahoraaa! …. – la espada enrojece- Vientoooo Cortaaaaaanteeeeeeeeeeeeeee! – Un gran trozo de bosque desapareció ante la mirada atónita de todos - y aquí! Vientooooooooo Cortaaaanteeeeeeeeeeeeee! - media montaña pulverizada… incluyendo algunos inocentes pájaros achicharrados – Vientooooooooooooooooooo……

-Osuwari!

-Ahome!¿Por queee!

-Osuuwwwaaaarriiiiii!

-aaaggg!

Las miradas de todos habían pasado de un serio estupor, a un serio fastidio

-Gracias, señorita Ahome, si Inuyasha sigue con su maniática demostración, hubiese acabado con todo el territorio…

-Si, en ocasiones Inuyasha es realmente un tonto –Sango miraba impávida al suelo

-Inuyasha, aprende a controlarte! - el pequeño Shippo se sentía más adulto que él hanyou

-Ya basta! Que fastidiosos son! Solo quería mostrarles que ya no hay nada de que preocuparse… mientras yo…

-Mientras tú, querido Inuyasha, hagas eso, lo único a lo que le temeré es que un día te vuelvas a emocionar…. – Miroku hacía una señal de aparente sabiduría mientras hablaba…

-Keh!

-Bueno, chicos, creo que es mejor descansar y comer algo no?

-Maravillosa idea!- exclamaron al unísono, menos un joven de pelo plateado, que se quedó pensativo.

El recuerdo de su último encuentro no-violento con su medio hermano aún estaba grabado en su mente… como había imaginado decirle muchísimas cosas, pero al final no pudo… el Youkai le había amenazado, pero al final de cuentas le había dejado ir… y luego eso… cuando fue a detenerlo antes de que matara a sus propios amigos… por que eso es lo que iba a hacer… y él lo sabía.

" Tal vez, algún día pueda hablar con él, y preguntarle… preguntarle… ¿¿¿pero aceptaría? ¿¿¿ Y si me rechaza? " – Inuyasha sacude su cabeza en señal negativa, tan solo de imaginarse a su hermano gritándole que se largara con sus retorcidas ideas a otra parte - "pero es que… si él pudiera… es el único que puede… el único, mi único lazo de sangre "

-¿Que ocurre Inuyasha? - Ahome se le acerca, está tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquera la olió – estas muy raro…

-Nada… solo pensaba…

-Por eso! Tu no sueles hacer eso! –Ahome de inmediato vé la cara que el muchacho pone, y se arrepiente demasiado tarde - Ay! No! No quise decir eso! Me refería a…

-Basta! Al fin de cuentas que no te pienso contar nada! –el chico se va, con la piel de la espalda erizada esperando el acostumbrado "osuwari", saboreando ya el gusto del duro suelo… pero éste nunca llega

-Inuyasha…

Los muchachos comen, y después de encontrar un tranquilo lugar cerca de unas aguas termales, deciden quedarse a pasar la noche. Los chicos se bañan, mientras las mujeres conversan animadamente, esperando el momento en que ellos salgan para apropiarse de las aguas.

Se preguntarán que por que los hombres primero… bueno, ¿¿¿cuanto tarda una mujer en el baño? Ahora imagínense en una grande y hermosa bañera natural llena de agua caliente… los muchachos deseaban poderse bañar antes de que terminara la era Sengoku

Al final, sigue el turno de las mujeres. Sango y Ahome, no habían querido retomar el tema de Baal… hasta ese momento.

-¿Sabes Sango?... creo que lo que más me impactó fue el gesto de Sesshoumaru, de cubrirnos…

-Sí, a mi también… no me lo esperaba…nos salvó… me salvó de …

-No lo digas! No lo digas! Nos salvó la vida, y eso es lo único! Y nos prestó su ropa!

-Oye, Ahome… ¿viste… sus… músculos…?

-Síiii -esto es dicho en voz de confidencialidad, muy bajito – Realmente es un hombre muy…

-Pero muy, muy, muuy bien… Sango espera a que su amiga termine la frase

-Formado… jajajajaja!

-Jajajajajajajajaja!

Ambas chicas ríen, sonrojadas ante sus extraños pensamientos, la verdad es que sí les causó mucha gracia haberse fijado en eso en ese preciso momento

-Ayy! Sango! Creo que juntarnos tanto con el Monje Miroku en realidad nos está afectando!

-Si! Por Buda! – Sango vuelve a sonrojarse –pero imagínate que no le hubiéramos regresado la ropa… ¿¿¿hubiera andado por ahí en esas fachas? Woooowww!

-OOOHHHHHH! Tan solo de pensarlo! -Ahome tiene cara de completa estupefacción, ambas mujeres presentan ahora el mismo gesto libidinoso que el atractivo monje suele hacer cuando ve a una hermosa dama…

Ninguna sabe que el apuesto Youkai de su conversación ha escuchado toda la charla… Sesshoumaru, después del incidente en que Inuyasha le encontró decidió ir en su busca… algo le impelía a enfrentarle, porque sentía que las cosas estaban cambiando demasiado… y algo en su interior iba naciendo por ese tonto hermano suyo… y eso era algo que no se podía permitir.

Al oír las palabras de las chicas, no pudo evitar sonreír, le divertía, pero para su máxima consternación, también le halagaba. Así que, solo en nombre de esa diversión, decidió hacer algo bastante, bastante nuevo…

Retira de un habilidoso movimiento su armadura, quedando solo con el elegante Kimono blanco, afloja un poco el lazo que lo cierra, y enfila sus pasos hacia el lugar destino…

-Buenas noches… - Sesshoumaru se para frente a ellas – y muchas gracias por sus comentarios… tennyos de la noche…

Ambas quedan de una pieza… es tanta su sorpresa que no atinan a emitir palabra… las había oído, las había oído!… ¿donde estaba su armadura? ¿Y por que se veía tan endemoniadamente sexy?

-¿Se-Sesshoumar-u? -La voz apagada de Ahome, rompe el sepulcral silencio

-¿Qu-que? - Sango se da cuenta de la mirada del Taiyoukai

Esta sumamente divertido, sus normalmente inexpresivos ojos, ahora tienen un destello de gusto… tal vez placer…

¿¿Tennyos?

¿Las llamó Tennyos?

¿Sesshoumaru había formulado un halago?

El poderoso demonio se inclina peligrosamente hacia ellas, que cubren sus encantos con sus delicados brazos, y tras abrir un poco el cuello de sus ropas, mostrando una agradable cantidad de blanca y musculosa carne, toma un poco de agua con su mano, y se la lleva al rostro, mojando apenas su flequillo, y lavando su rostro… gotas de tibia agua escurren de su mano, y corren libres por entre las líneas de su pecho… vuelve a repetir la operación, y cuando está a punto de quitarse toda la parte superior de sus prendas, hace un rápido movimiento, y salta veloz hacia donde está su armadura, desapareciendo en la espesura del bosque… no en vano es el mas poderoso Youkai de esas tierras… sintió a Inuyasha y a Miroku, incluso antes de que el primero le oliera.

Oculto ahora en un árbol, escucha la discusión que sigue:

-¿¿¿Ocurre algo? De pronto ya no oímos…..!

-Osuuuuwaaaariiiiiii!

-¿¿¿Sanguito? Hermosaaaa Sanguitoooo! ¿¿¿Estás bien? ¿¿¿Te duele algo? - esto último es pronunciado, mientras la mano no-maldita del monje se dirige al cuerpo desnudo de la exterminadora…. Un enorme tronco sale disparado sacando al monje del área, y dejándolo inconsciente… Inuyasha apenas se recupera del primer golpe, para ser recibido con otros veinte más

-Osuwaaarii! Osuwaaarii! Osuwaaarii! Osuwaaarii! Osuwaaarii! Osuwaaarii! Osuwaaarii! Osuwaaarii! Osuwaaarii! Osuuuuuuwaaaaaaaariiiiiiiiiiiii!

Sesshoumaru se retira a reunirse con sus acompañantes, es muy noche ya, y es peligroso dejarles solos, ya que Jaken es tan débil… fiel, y débil…

Mas tarde, esa misma noche…

-Oye Sango…

-¿Dime?

-Me siento rara… que vergüenza!

-Si! Yo también! ¿¿Por que habrá hecho eso?

-¿No será que el hermano de Inuyasha tiene alma de stripper? –Ahome imagina una escena non-santa, con música de fondo, específicamente la de "I´m too sexy"

-¿¿¿¿estri que?

-Nada! Olvídalo!

-Oye, Ahome…

-¿Si?

-¿Que espectáculo, verdad?

-SIiii!

-Que descanses…

-Tu también Ahome… si puedes…

-jijiijijiiijijijijijijijijijijiijiji! - Las muchachas ríen por lo bajo, toda la conversación fue hecha muy privada, de modo que los interesados y ofendidos compañeros de andanzas no pudieron captar nada más que algunas sílabas aisladas… entendiendo cada uno lo que le dio la gana…

Tal vez, con el tiempo, ellas puedan llegar a encontrar una explicación a lo sucedido… pero por el momento, solo pueden elucubrar al respecto… y disfrutar los recuerdos….

**Dudas, y comentarios, de todo tipo, son bien recibidos, y un agradecimiento especial a Davinci, Inu… por sus comentarios. Chicos, quise contactarme con ustedes por correo, pero me devolvió los mismos, ojalá que por este medio nos volvamos a encontrar!**

**Un abrazo agradecido a los que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia… Y una importante aclaración, esta historia NO va a ser yaoi… la finalidad es que este par de antojabilísimos ejemplares masculinos al fin aprendan a aceptarse como hermanos que son… insisto, NO es yaoi…**


	8. La sangre que nos Une

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi la grande! Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro…**

**HERMANOS**

_**La sangre que nos une…**_

La pelea se estaba volviendo eterna….

La cantidad de bestias que les atacaban, era impresionante… por más que lucharan, seguían llegando… no eran demasiado fuertes… pero eran muchos…

-Hiraikotzu! -Sango estaba cada vez mas agotada… el peso de su boomerang había aumentado considerablemente

- Demonios! ¿¿¿Como hacen esas cosas para aparecer en todo momento? –Miroku, desesperado, se refería a las abejas del infierno, que ahora parecían seguirlo a donde fuera que estuviera – No importa! Usaré la Kazanaa! Esto no puede continuar! Nos matarán de cansancio!

-No te atrevas, Miroku! -Inuyasha acababa de lanzar otro Kaze no Kizu- No se te ocurra dejar que Naraku se salga con la suya! ¿¿¿No te das cuenta que eso es lo que quiere?

-Es verdad, Monje Miroku! – Ahome ya no tenía flechas, así que luchaba con los poderes espirituales de su arco - No nos preocupe así!

Kirara y Shippo estaban realizando esfuerzos excesivos, por ayudarles… pero ya no podían más…

Justo en el momento en que todas sus esfuerzos parecían comenzar a rendir fruto, un horroroso sonido salió de una cueva, a sus espaldas…

Los demás monstruos que les atacaban huyeron despavoridos…

-Perfecto! –Dijo Inuyasha, con cara de suficiencia –Me preguntaba cuando saldrías!

-¿¿Que? ¿¿De que está hablando? Dijo Sango a Miroku y a Ahome

-No lo sé –Miroku estaba tan desconcertado como ellas….

-Ese maldito ha estado ocultándose en la cueva todo este tiempo… es un cobarde… ahora que salga... lo destuiréee! -Inuyasha se ve mas cansado de lo que quiere demostrar

Para su sorpresa sale una especie de criatura femenina… o algo así

Tiene toda la parte superior del cuerpo como una mujer, con piel aceitunada, casi morena en un tono dorado… pero de la cintura para abajo es una gran serpiente… con un intrincado dibujo en sus escamas… de su espalda cuelga algo, al parecer una capa… gran cantidad de pulseras en sus finas muñecas, en su cuello, un magnifico collar plano, lleno de joyas, y en su frente una tiara delicada, con gran cantidad de adornos, y colgantes… Ahome lo reconoce como Indú… sus largos cabellos negros, flotantes… sus ojos rodeados con Khol, y los labios rojos…aparte de eso, no trae mas prendas…

-Esto si que es una sorpresa! – grita Inuyasha, amenazándola- Una hembra!

-Hace tanto que os esperaba - sisea la mujer - desearía deciros que sois bienvenidos…. Pero me temo que tendré que mataros…

-Que manera tan curiosa de hablar – dice Shippo –Y es notorio que es extranjera… miren su piel!

-Sí, Shippo, por lo que veo viene de la India –Contesta Ahome… impresionando a todos con sus vastos conocimientos – pero no me imagino que puede estar haciendo aquí…

-Eso no importa, Ahome! Hay que destruirla! –Grita Sango, arrojándole su Boomerang -Hiraikotzuu!

Éste es detenido y lanzado al suelo por un velocísimo ataque de la demonio que tenían enfrente

-Veo que eres veloz… mejor! Así será mas divertido! –Inuyasha se sobrepasa en su confianza – Kaze no Kizu!

Aunque destroza la colina, y la cueva, cuando el polvo se disipa, se dan cuenta de que la mujer serpiente no se encontraba allí… estaba a sus espaldas… balanceándose suavemente encima de las mujeres…

Lo que parecía una capa, es en realidad la capucha característica de una cobra…

Cuando abre la boca en una sonrisa cruel, por primera vez, deja ver sus impresionantes colmillos…

-Sois muy maleducado al atacar sin haberos presentado debidamente… no es correcto matar a un desconocido… -Dice, cortésmente, la cobra – permitidme hacer los honores… soy Siddartha-amari, la princesa de las cobras…

-Siddartha-amari?

-Y veo que vos, jovencita, habéis reconocido mi procedencia… asombroso… a no ser por los fragmentos que portáis en el cuello, os perdonaría la vida… mujeres como vos deberíais permanecer… es una verdadera pena…

-Como sabéi …. Aaaarrggg – digo, como sabes de los fragmentos? –Interroga Miroku

-Todos lo saben…. Más aún los dioses… como mi madre… así que aquí me tenéis… deseo llevarme esos fragmentos… para ello llamé a todos estos monstruos… son tan fáciles de hipnotizar!

La pelea comienza, brutal, la mujer arroja veneno encima del grupo, siendo detenido por un campo de energía de Miroku… Inuyasha se enfurece, lanzándose con toda su potencia en contra de la mujer cobra, hiriéndola apenas un poco…

Siddartha utiliza su cola como látigo, golpeando con gran violencia a los amigos de Inuyasha, dejándolos dispersos por el suelo, casi sin poder moverse, gracias a la fuerza de la caída…

Inuyasha continúa el ataque, más que preocupado ahora por la vida de sus compañeros… la cobra parece tener intención de matarles así, en el suelo… pero él no permite que se les acerque…

Enonces, Ahome, con sus últimas energías, arroja una flecha sagrada a Siddartha-amari, hiriéndola de gravedad en el pecho… ésta, furiosa, se lanza contra ella, con los colmillos extendidos…

Pero choca contra algo, primero…

El cuerpo de Inuyasha se interpone en su camino…

Los enormes colmillos penetran la carne y depositan todo su veneno en el pecho del hanyou…

Inuyasha parte en dos el cuerpo de la cobra con Tessaiga… un último grito, y en el violento estertor, la cobra lo arroja lejos, muy lejos, en un intento desesperado por escapar de la muerte…

Inuyasha aterriza salvajemente en el bosque… el golpe derriba algunos árboles… esta gravemente herido, y con sus amigos lejos y desmayados, es seguro que morirá…

-Ahome… Miroku… Sango… Shippo… cuídense mucho –dice en un susurro – Kikyo., perdóname… no pude… -queda desmayado

Sesshoumaru ha sentido la pelea… después de dejar a Rin al cuidado de Jaken, parte en búsqueda del olor que tanto le preocupa ahora…

Huele a sangre… la sangre de su hermano, pero ésta vez es diferente.

Primero, el rastro le lleva al lugar donde los amigos de su hermano siguen desmayados, después de un rápido vistazo, verifica que todos están vivos y enteros, menos esa asquerosa criatura femenina que arde lento en una llamarada violeta… y ese gran montón de mononokes muertos, cuyos restos apestan…

Entonces se dirige al otro lugar…

Al llegar se encuentra a Inuyasha moribundo… el veneno le ha hecho un enorme daño. Una rara opresión le invade, y se convierte en una esfera de luz, alejándose rápidamente…

Jinenji, el amable hanyou, se encontraba trabajando apaciblemente en su huerto de hierbas medicinales, cuando una extraña sensación le invadió… su madre y él voltearon justo a tiempo para ver una esfera luminosa aterrizar cerca de ellos, y luego disolverse para dejar paso a un apuesto youkai…

-Ho...Hola -titubea Jinenji – Quién eres?

-Soy Sesshoumaru… y he venido por unas hierbas que solo tú cultivas en tu jardín…

-¿Sesshoumaru huh? – Jinenji se rasca la cabeza, pensativo – ¿y por que me pareces tan familiar?

-Por que conoces a mi hermano… -Sesshoumaru no se percata de que estas palabras las pronunció sin desprecio alguno… hasta que ya era muy tarde

-Ah! Sí! ¿Que hierbas necesitas? –Jinenji le mira con inteligencia

-Quiero la flor conocida como "Dragón de Sangre"…

-Ah! Ya veo, ¿un monstruo envenenado por una serpiente, eh?

-Sí, pero no tengo mucho tiempo…

-Claro – Jinenji se aleja a un extremo del huerto, donde se encuentran los diminutos arbustos que dan unas pequeñísimas flores de color rojo grana… arranca varios manojos pequeños, además de otra hierba de olor agradable que se encuentra cerca – Toma – dice al Taiyoukai – muélelas y hiérvelas juntas… así el efecto es mas potente… además que así no le sabrá a mierda hervida…

-Bien… toma –Sesshoumaru hace gesto de entregarle algo… unas piezas de oro…

-No, de ningún modo…

-¿Como?...

-Vete ya… entre más pronto des el antídoto a Inuyasha, más efectivo será! – Jinenji es mas ágil de lo que el Taiyoukai creía - ellos son mis amigos… jamás aceptaría un pago por ayudarles…

- Hm… de acuerdo entonces… -Ladea la cabeza apenas un poquito, pero para Jinenji, viniendo de alguien tan ilustre y poderoso como ese ser, es casi como si los dioses hubieran bajado a cantarle.

-Es un placer…

Sesshoumaru se desvanece rápidamente en la distancia… tiene que llegar a tiempo…

Inuyasha en su inconsciencia, siente como es transportado en vilo, y puesto semi-sentado sobre algo blando… de pronto, un cuenco se acerca sus labios, y vierten en su boca algo que sabe realmente repugnante… a mierda hervida, con azúcar…

Pocos minutos después recupera las fuerzas para abrir los ojos. Lo que ve casi lo mata realmente… más que el mismo veneno que había recibido…

Su hermano se encuentra frente a él, tocándole la frente con su única mano… a su lado hay una fogata encendida, donde hierve agua que por el olor, identifica como esa cosa repugnante que antes le habían dado a tomar…

-Veo que has despertado… y ya no tienes fiebre… bien –Sesshoumaru le retira la mano de la frente, en un gesto despreciativo - ¿es que no puedes permanecer vivo, para que yo te mate, inútil?

-¿Qu-que demonios…? Inuyasha nota que aún está muy débil, aunque quiso gritarle su voz apenas pudo salir como un gemido - ¿me sal…vas…te?

- No, vaya que eres tonto, estás muerto idiota! -Sesshoumaru le dedica una mirada de fastidio a su hermano menor – claro que te salve! ¿De que otro modo estarías hablándome ahora?

-Pero… ¿por… que?

-Ya te dije, nadie va a arrebatarme el placer de matarte con mis propias manos… eso no te lo hubiera perdonado hanyou estúpido!

Mientras decía esto, Sesshoumaru llenaba nuevamente el cuenco con el té medicinal, y lo enfriaba un poco soplándole encima… Inuyasha estaba petrificado… no entendía nada… entonces, una vez que el youkai decidió que la temperatura del líquido era aceptable, se dirigió a su hermano, y le puso el cuenco en la boca de nuevo… Inuyasha trató de levantar las manos para sostenerlo, pero no pudo…

-Tómatelo ya… que me hartas… -Sesshoumaru hablaba con coraje, pero sostenía pacientemente la medicina mientras Inuyasha recuperaba la cordura – si no, el veneno no desaparecerá del todo…

-Hai… -el hanyou bebió despacio, y luego desplomó nuevamente la cabeza, fue cuando notó el hecho de que estaba recostado sobre la estola de su hermano – Sesshoumaru…

-Ya cállate! De verdad eres terco, como nuestro padre… - el youkai se le acerca y pone la mano en su pecho – A ver… quédate quieto de una vez!

Descubre el pecho de Inuyasha, donde éste al fin se percata de que Sesshoumaru le curó y le vendó… ahora el youkai retira las vendas para observar las heridas….

-Ya están sanando… al menos eres fuerte, Inuyasha – Sesshoumaru vuelve a vendar las heridas, y se dispone a recargarse contra un árbol, muy cercano al herido – duérmete… y deja de molestarme…

Inuyasha duerme de un tirón toda la noche… en tres ocasiones sintió como era movido, y le era dada a tomar esa asquerosa medicina… pero nunca intentó abrir los ojos… estaba tan cansado!

Al día siguiente, despierta sintiéndose perfectamente bien… las heridas se cerraron completamente, y su fuerza regresa mejor que antes… pero una gran tristeza le inunda…

Sesshoumaru se ha ido…lo dejó recostado sobre una cómoda cama de hojas, de seguro lo puso ahí cuando lo movió para darle el remedio… la fogata está apagada concienzudamente, y como prueba de lo ocurrido, solo se encuentran ahí, la vasija y el cuenco con que le diera de beber, así como las vendas, impregnadas de los aromas mezclados de los dos hermanos…

-Inuyashaaaa, donde te encuentras!

-Inuyaaaaasshaaaaaaaaaaaa! –las voces angustiadas de sus compañeros, lo sacan de sus pensamientos

-Inuyashaaaaa! Sango sobrevuela el lugar, montada en Kirara…

-Aquí estoy!- Inuyasha se dirige raudo hacia sus amigos, quienes lo reciben entre abrazos y grandes demostraciones de angustia –Estoy bien! Y ustedes?

-Ayy! Inuyashaaaa –llora Ahome – estábamos tan preocupados!

-Bueno… ya no llores… como ves, estoy perfectamente

-Pero todos vimos como esa cobra te hirió!-grita Shippo sin soltar el abrazo a la cabeza de su amigo hanyou

-Sí, pero ya estoy bien! No me morí, que es lo importante!

-Ayy! Gracias! Graciaaaas! –Ahome grita al viento, como si supiera que algo sobrenatural se hubiese gestado en ese lugar…

El grupo recoge las cosas que dejara Sesshoumaru, sin hacer preguntas, y reinician el camino, en búsqueda de Naraku y la perla de Shikkon… Inuyasha da un último agradecido vistazo a su alrededor…

-Gracias, hermano… -Susurra

Entre los árboles, perfectamente oculto, un youkai le escucha, y les observa partir…

-No se te ocurra morirte… Inuyasha , tu sangre… la sangre que nos une no puede ser derramada por una bestia menor….

Sesshoumaru por fin regresa a donde su comitiva le espera

-Sesshoumaru-sama! –le interpela Jaken- ¿donde estaba, hemos estado preocupados!

-En ningún lado… -contesta el youkai – Rin, Ah-Hun…. Vamos.

-Claro! –contesta la siempre feliz pequeña, y le siguen fielmente….

-Ayyy! Nadie me toma en cuenta! - Jaken gimotea, pero en el fondo, esta contento de ver de nuevo a su amo bonito.

**Continuará…**

**Sí… Creo que las cosas van tomando un buen giro!**

**Gracias de nuevo a todos los que lo han leído, y sobre todo… GRACIAS a los que me han dado sus reviews! Son éstos los que me animan a seguir!**

**Un abrazo… **


	9. Devolverte el Favor

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi la grande!

**HERMANOS**

**_Devolverte el favor…_**

El rumor se está haciendo más fuerte… un youkai del sur ha llegado.

Como todos, está en busca de la Perla de Shikkon, como algunos, posee un par de fragmentos, obtenidos, obviamente, matando a otros youkais.

Aunque ya era fuerte, deseaba mas poder, para así vencer a su Némesis…

El gran Sesshoumaru…

-¿Inuyasha? ¿No sería bueno alejarnos un poco más? Así quedaríamos fuera del alcance de ese demonio! -Shippo se encuentra muy angustiado por el rumor

-Claro que no, Shippo! No seas cobarde, deja que nos alcance, y ya verás como le destruiré fácilmente! -Inuyasha desconoce la historia del Youkai

-Pero, Inuyasha, ¿¿¿no es eso correr riesgos innecesarios? Sobre todo para la señorita Ahome! –Dice Miroku, conciendo de antemano la respuesta

-Pues por eso! Mientras más tiempo esté vivo, es peor! Además, según dicen, posee dos fragmentos! Sería bueno quitárselos… -Inuyasha hace un gesto avaricioso

-Por mi parte, no hay problema, además pienso lo mismo de los fragmentos… -Ahome aplasta los intentos de Shippo de evitar la batalla.

-Bueno, será mejor que comamos algo, ya que no es agradable pelear con el estómago vacío –Dice Sango, mostrando una buena cantidad de grandes peces – Vamos Ahome! Cocinemos esto!

-Hai!

Ambas chicas se dedican a preparar y asar los peces en el fuego que Miroku hizo para ellas, mientras Inuyasha se mantiene alerta.

Al otro lado del bosque, bastante alejados del grupo, Sesshoumaru y su comitiva se encuentran junto a un río, ya que Rin se ha detenido a pescar para comer… Jaken salió en busca de algo, y cuando regresó, traía grandes nuevas a su querido amo…

-Amoooo Sesshoumaruuu! Amooooo Sesshoumaruuu!

-Deja de gritar, que ya te oí, Jaken –Murmura el Taiyoukai

-Amo Sesshoumaru! No se imagina que novedades le traigo!

-Habla…

-¿¿¿Recuerda a aquel youkai del sur…. Amaiketzu? Creo que se llamaba así!

-Si…

-Bueno, amo bonito… ha regresado! Y dicen que está tras los fragmentos de la perla que posee la humana de ese tonto de Inuyasha! De seguro ya los encontró y debe estarlos matando justo aho… ra… – Jaken se detiene en seco, cuando observa la reacción de su amo… no es nada agradable – ¿¿¿amo? ¿¿¿Amo bonito? ¿¿¿Que le pasa?

-Ese maldito ha regresado… ¿de verdad cree que podrá matar fácilmente al otro hijo de mi padre?… -Sesshoumaru se nota realmente furioso – Rin, Jaken, vamos…

_Flashback_

_Tendrían más o menos la misma edad, pero hacía unos doscientos cincuenta años, siendo ambos más jóvenes, habían peleado ante los ojos de sus padres._

_Se suponía, que por honor, el que perdiera se marcharía, y ya no habría conflictos por el liderazgo… _

_Los Poderosísimos progenitores de aquellos jóvenes demonios, rodeados de sus séquitos de youkais, observaban calladamente la batalla, sentados en sus rodillas, impasibles, grandiosos… el conflicto lo había iniciado Amaiketzu en un arranque de presunción. Ahora tendría que acabarse._

_El viento azotaba las cabelleras de los demonios…_

_Uno, de áurea mirada, y pelo color de luna, enfundado en un kimono blanco con motivos en rojo… _

_El otro de largos cabellos negros y ojos amatista, la piel tan blanca como la de su oponente, pero vestido en un kimono negro sin mangas, con bordado de dragones en plata, y de armadura, solo una franja metálica cruzando parte de su pecho, con dagas en las muñecas… en sus brazos, como marca de su linaje, un extraño patrón de marcas en tono amatista también…_

_Sesshoumaru ganó con dificultades, Amaiketzu debía irse con su padre y jamás volver, pero él no estaba dispuesto a aceptar eso. Y para gran vergüenza de su familia, regresó a tratar de vencer al Taiyoukai._

_Fin del Flashback_

Aunque Rin no había terminado de comer, el tono autoritario y furioso de su querido Sesshoumaru-sama, le instó a hacer lo que le decían… ambos le seguían de cerca, cuando se alzó en vuelo… Rin y Jaken montaron en Ah-Hun, y le siguieron por aire…

Llegaron justo a tiempo al campo de batalla, para encontrarse al Taiyoukai del sur en plena pelea con Inuyasha…

Cobardemente, había atacado también a los humanos que acompañaban al hanyou, siendo Ahome la mas lastimada con una fea cortadura en el vientre.

El olor a sangre de la sacerdotisa, puso frenético a Sesshoumaru….

Amaiketzu recibió el olor de su archienemigo con enorme placer…

En cierto modo todo esto lo había hecho por él…no tanto por el liderazgo absoluto… sino por él… por el hermoso Sesshoumaru…

_Flashback_

_-No se te ocurra deshonrar nuestra casa con tus perversiones –El Taiyoukai del sur, el señor de las tempestades y los maremotos, hablaba con gran desprecio a su único hijo varón, su promesa, su orgullo – No se te ocurra hacer eso que tanto deseas, porque jamás te será perdonado._

_-Pero, padre… ¿es que deseas que me arranque el corazón? Por que no puedo ordenarle que deje de amarle!_

_-Calla! –Una dura bofetada arroja al muchacho al suelo – ¿¿Como te atreves a pronunciar esas palabras frente a mi! ¿¿¿Es que olvidas que eres un hombre! Y él también!_

_-¿¿¿Pero como puedo olvidarlo? –El joven, de rodillas, estaba a punto de destrozar el suelo con un puñetazo - ni siquiera sabes si me rechazará!_

_-¿¿¿Es que también has olvidado que YA TE RECHAZO? – El padre aludía a un anterior encuentro de ambos jóvenes, el príncipe Sesshoumaru, y su hijo, Amaiketzu, en el cual, casi muere éste último al intentar besar al objeto de su deseo – él te desprecia! … y por desgracia, ahora yo también…_

_-Padre, enviaré un desafío… si le venzo, él será mío… si él me vence… pueden pedir lo que deseen… -Amaiketzu no estaba dispuesto a entender razones _

_-Si te vence, volverás para jamás regresar, y te casarás con la joven que te hemos elegido… deberás tener descendencia a como dé lugar…_

_Así comenzó la batalla de los príncipes, cuando Inuyasha no había nacido aún…._

_Fin del flashback_

Cuando tuvo a la vista a los acompañantes del Taiyoukai del oeste, se sintió profundamente celoso…

-Sesshoumaru… ha sido una espera larga….

-Amaiketzu… repugnante criatura… ¿no se suponía que te pudrirías en tus territorios?

-Sabes que no puedo, no… sin… antes… - Le miró significativamente

Todo esto pasó inadvertido para Inuyasha y compañía, quien se encontraba muy sorprendido ante la aparición de su hermano…

Amaiketzu se lanzó contra Sesshoumaru…

Éste se preparó para recibirle con la espada desenvainada… pero el youkai de ojos amatista pasó de largo junto a él, y atacó con enorme crueldad a la niña y al demonio menor que le esperaban a sus espaldas… logrando lastimar a Rin…

Inuyasha, sospechando algo, detuvo el mortal ataque de Araiketzu… y, tomando a la niña y a Jaken, corrió en dirección de sus propios malheridos amigos, Ahome, olvidándose de su propio dolor, tomó preocupadísima a Rin en sus brazos, y se dispuso a curarla….

Sesshoumaru, casi muere de la rabia… su furia era palpable…

El choque de la espada con la curiosa alabarda doble del youkai del sur era impresionante… sacaban llamas cada vez que se tocaban… el poder del Príncipe de las tormentas era enorme…

De un ágil giro, Amaiketzu, rotando en el aire su alabarda, hirió el costado de Sesshoumaru… éste le contestó, atravesándole un hombro con la Toukijin… de un puñetazo, Amaiketzu le alejó, para acometer de nuevo con las dagas que traía en las muñecas… Sesshoumaru le esquiva graciosamente, en un amplio despliegue de velocidad… de un golpe, Amaiketzu arranca un buen trozo de terreno… Sesshoumaru arroja un haz de energía con su espada, siendo detenida por la poderosa alabarda de su contrincante…

Inuyasha Interviene, furioso por la herida que su Ahome había recibido… el Kaze no Kizu fue en extremo poderoso, casi alcanzando al youkai de cabellos negros… que lo esquiva con gran dificultad…

En ese momento, Sesshoumaru, repentinamente se dirige hacia su hermano, y se detiene a su lado…

-No intervengas Inuyasha… -nunca aparta la mirada de Amaiketzu

-Pero…Sesshoumaru… ese imbécil hirió a Kagomee! –Inuyasha, a pesar de todo, cree entender un poco a su hermano

-Ya lo sé… pero en esta ocasión, debes detenerte… él…eso y yo, tenemos una cuenta pendiente… es por honor…. –Sesshoumaru al fin mira directamente a los ojos de Inuyasha – Yo vengaré lo que hizo…

-Entiendo… respetaré tu decisión, hermano – Inuyasha, para gran asombro de su hermano, elimina la transformación de Tessaiga, y la enfunda… luego, como si hubiese sido planeado, se sienta de rodillas, a observar con toda propiedad, la batalla de su hermano mayor…

-Inuyasha… -Sesshoumaru tuvo que reconocer que el parecido con su padre era casi doloroso…

-Pelea, y destrúyele… por lo que hizo a nuestros respectivos amigos…

-Hm

Sesshoumaru se dirige, ésta vez con todo su poder en contra del youkai del sur… la batalla dura muy poco, ya que Sesshoumaru es superior en todos los sentidos…

Al fin, Toukijin se aloja en el pecho de Amaiketzu, y explota, destrozándole por completo…

-Sesshoumaru… solo quería… solo quería… tenerte… una vez…

-Despreciable… no cumpliste con tu palabra… si no tienes honor… ¿como quieres tenerme a mí?

-Porque… te... amo... –al fin, exhala su último aliento y se desmorona en cenizas

-Fuiste una vergüenza para tu casa… y para mí…

En ese momento, los fragmentos de la perla hacen su aparición, siendo robados por un grupo de Abejas del Infierno, que esperaban atentas… Naraku se salía con la suya, de nuevo…

Nadie tiene las energías necesarias para seguirles… en otra ocasión será…

Sesshoumaru se dirige hacia Inuyasha, levantándose éste a la vista de su hermano…

-Ahora entiendo…

-Se suponía que esto no debió pasar –Dice Sesshoumaru, señalando a los heridos

-Bueno… tú lo dijiste… no tenía honor…

-Inuyasha! –Ahome se espanta ante las heridas que presenta… cuando observa a Sesshoumaru, vuelve a gritar, ya que también está cubierto de sangre… -ven aquí para que te cure… y tú tambien Sesshoumaru… por favor, déjame curarte…

-No lo necesito –Sesshoumaru no puede perder la dignidad en manos de una sacerdotisa… -hm!

-Ves, te duele a ti también, -dice un alegre Inuyasha

-Vamos, deja que la señorita Ahome te cure, sus medicinas del futuro son maravillosas! –Miroku intenta convencer al Taiyoukai - además, de todos modos tendrán que esperar a que la pequeña se recupere…

-Hm

Sesshoumaru se sienta, en espera de que Ahome acabe con Inuyasha, luego, ella se encamina hacia él con el botiquín y la mochila en manos, para atenderle…

-Bueno, ahora tendrán algo más de que hablar ¿no?... ahora sabrán como se siente mi piel –inquiere Sesshoumaru, sonriendo burlón – Tennyos de la noche… -esto último en un susurro divertido…

-Ay! –Ahome se sonroja profusamente – por… por… por favor… déjeme… quitarle… el ahori… para… poder… aaayyyyy…. Que vergüenza…

-¿¿¿Que te pasa Ahome? Nunca te había visto así! –Inuyasha desconocía la historia de las aguas termales….

Ella no contesta mientras venda el costado de Sesshoumaru, y rocía spray desinfectante y calmante sobre las demás heridas…

-¿Así que ese demonio estaba enamorado de…? -pregunta Sango

-Sí –por toda respuesta…

-Bueno… ya es historia antigua… olvidemos esto. Miroku entiende que esto puede ser muy molesto para el Taiyoukai - Que bien! La pequeña Rin ha despertado!

La niña se levanta lentamente, es obvio que sufre dolor… así que Sesshoumaru acepta quedarse con el grupo esa noche, solo para que Rin se mejore un poco…

Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru se observan repetidamente a lo largo de la noche… los humanos que les acompañan se sienten increíblemente tranquilos al sentirse flanqueados por ellos, el hanyou y el youkai…

"Algún día, Hermano… algún día encontraré la manera de devolverte el favor" –Piensa Inuyasha

-No es necesario –Sesshoumaru ha adivinado sus pensamientos – cuando estabas ahí, fue como ver a nuestro padre nuevamente…

-¿Que?

-Estamos a mano…

-¿Nuestro padre…?

Al amanecer, Sesshoumaru lleva a sus compañeros al palacio de su propiedad, para esperar a que Rin sane por completo…

Inuyasha los ve partir, y retoman la búsqueda de los fragmentos…

Algún día, tendrá la oportunidad de hablar con él… con su hermano, pero hablar de verdad… por ahora, la perla de Shikkon es la prioridad, y ambos lo saben…

De todos modos, las redes del destino ya han sido tendidas… los futuros trazados…

Solo queda esperar…

Continuará…


	10. El dolor en mi alma

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi la grande! **

**HERMANOS**

**_El dolor en mi alma…_**

Las cosas se han complicado admirablemente.

Kikyo ha muerto.

Los siete Guerreros, el Santo Higushi, El monte de las ánimas… Náraku…

Y ahora, para su gran desgracia, Náraku ha vuelto más poderoso, ya que su corazón se ha apartado de él. Un bebé albino es el resultado de sus metamorfosis.

Y Kikyo ha muerto.

Inuyasha casi olvidó todo lo pasado, por el odio que sintió hacia su hermano al comprobar que él no la había ayudado. Pero a pesar de eso, Sesshoumaru no aceptó el desafío, y solo le dijo que en vez de usar su energía para reprocharle, mejor buscase a su enemigo, quien la había matado.

Y también cargaba con el remordimiento de casi haber perdido a Ahome… aunque ella lo perdonó, le dejó bien claro que sabía que nuevamente se iría corriendo… cuando hubiese la más mínima esperanza de encontrarla con vida…

A Sesshoumaru le afectó ver el dolor de su hermano. Pero tantos siglos de absoluto autocontrol no le ayudaron. Así que solo se retiró para darle tiempo. Después le encontraría para arreglar cuentas…

-Inuyasha… -Miroku observa preocupado a su amigo – por favor…

-Que pasa Miroku?

-Solo quiero que sepas que cuentas con nosotros… ¿somos un equipo no?

-Keh! Estoy bien!

-No es verdad –esta vez, Sango es la que le habla –todos nos damos cuenta

-Sí, Inuyasha! No nos puedes engañar! –Shippo abraza una de sus piernas

-Déjenlo… necesita pensar a solas –Ahome los sorprende con esto, lo cual hace que al fin, todos se pongan de pie, y se dediquen a sus tareas, reales o imaginarias.

Inuyasha salta hacia un promontorio rocoso, sentándose en la cima, con una rodilla flexionada hacia su cuerpo, y el brazo apoyado en ella. Su frente se apoya por fin, sobre su antebrazo, donde todo su dolor amenaza con salir en forma de lágrimas.

Un extraño sonido proviene del bosque a sus espaldas… todos se ponen alerta… pero solo sale Rin…

Otra vez seguida de Jaken

Rin, la pequeña acompañante de Sesshoumaru, se dirige hacia las muchachas, regalándoles sendos abrazos, Jaken se acomoda en un árbol cercano, mientras que los demás miran interrogantes al sapillo.

-No me pregunten, el amo Sesshoumaru nos guió hasta aquí, y luego desapareció. –Jaken se encuentra muy ofendido por tener que convivir de nuevo con estos tontos humanos.

-Sesshoumaru-sama se encontraba muy pensativo por algo… -Rin no tiene tantos remilgos – ¿¿podemos comer con ustedes? Yo se pescar muy bien!

-Claro Rin! –le contestan

La velada transcurre tranquila, excepto por el constante malestar de la incertidumbre. Inuyasha vigila desde su atalaya, pero nada teme.

El olor de su hermano lo rodea todo el tiempo…

-Me pregunto cuando saldrás, Sesshoumaru… - murmura para sí

-Me preguntaba cuando me llamarías… -La grave y profunda voz proviene de algún punto a sus espaldas – ¿sigues sufriendo por esa sacerdotisa?

-¿Por que lo preguntas? ¿No fuiste tú quien me dijo que no le importaba que tipo de relación tuviera con ella? – no hay reto en su tono de voz, solo curiosidad

Entonces, aparecen a su costado izquierdo, la estola y las piernas de su hermano mayor… quien toma asiento justo a su lado, en una posición bastante relajada… sus brazos casi se rozan. La estola cae al suelo, tras ellos.

Una brisa vespertina agita las mangas del haori del Youkai, que terminan azotando suavemente el pecho del hanyou. Éste lo aparta con cuidado, dejando la tela hacia atrás. Sesshoumaru observa la operación con toda calma. Sus cabelleras se mezclan, dejando ver las pequeñas diferencias de tonalidad entre ellas.

-Ese haori… –dice Sesshoumaru, mirando el rojo traje de Inuyasha

-Sí, nuestro padre me lo heredó…

-Lo sé… no se cuantas veces lo ví con él

-¿Lo usaba acaso?

-Poco… en el palacio… o cuando peleamos con los demonios del fuego…

-¿Entonces nuestro padre lo llevó puesto alguna vez?

-Ya te dije…

-¿¿Que pasó con esos demonios?

-Bueno… su fuego era distinto… los mas poderosos se habían reunido junto a nuestro padre, el General Perro, pero muchos murieron allí. Así que para vencerles era necesario matar al líder, que poseía el cofre donde habitaba la fuente de su poder… para acercarse, necesitaba algo más que solo sus espadas… así que se puso ese haori, y se lanzó sobre el jefe. Lo mató y en el proceso mató al ángel preso en el cofre… Ese haori lo protegió de las llamas…

Unos minutos pasaron, en completo y acompañado silencio

-¿Tu estuviste con él en todas sus batallas?

-No… muchas se libraron antes de que yo naciera. Y algunas, mientras crecía… no se me dejaba ir.

-Ya veo… al menos tu estuviste con él… yo ni siquiera lo conocí.

-Pero ya lo has conocido…

-Sí… cuando vencimos a Souunga –Inuyasha cambia su expresión, a una mas dulce- es un ser imponente… pero

-¿Pero no es lo mismo que haberle tratado?...

-Hai – un suspiro doloroso refuerza lo dicho

-Entonces… dime… ¿Aún sufres por ella?

-Nunca entenderás el corazón humano, Sesshoumaru… si, aún sufro, y hasta que me reúna con ella, no dejaré de sentirlo…

-Puedo reunirte con ella ahora mismo! –ruge Sesshoumaru en un arranque de ira – nada detesto más que a los que se rinden por los sentimientos!

-Los sentimientos no hacen que te rindas… te hacen fuerte… no dije que quería morir... – Inuyasha le sostiene la mirada, hasta que el youkai toma una expresión más calmada – solo dije que viviría con éste dolor en mi alma…

-Hm

-¿Por que no la ayudaste?

-Tampoco lo entenderías, hermano, aún nos falta mucho para eso…

-Bueno, tal vez, algún día me lo digas…

-Tal vez…

Siguieron un rato sentados, cerca uno del otro, sin hablar, sin mirarse, solamente haciéndose compañía, mientras que abajo, ambos grupos los observaban con una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad. El grupo de Inuyasha sentía algo parecido a la felicidad… Rin entendía más de lo que quería expresar, y Jaken buscaba la forma menos dolorosa (por que, eso sí, no le gustaba el dolor) de suicidarse…

A pesar de que siguieron con sus tareas y charlas, constantemente les miraban de reojo…

-Cuanto se parecen! ¿Verdad? –Dijo al fin Sango

-Sí… pero si los estudias bien, Inuyasha tiene un mayor parecido con su padre… -Miroku había prestado gran atención al espíritu de Inu-no-Taisho

-Sesshoumaru es sumamente bello, tal vez sus facciones delicadas y sus marcas provengan de su familia materna… pero aún así, es increíble como se parecen…-Ahome les miraba con gran atención

-Incluso en el carácter! Ambos son tan tercos! –Grita Shippou – y fuertes!

- Sesshoumaru-sama tiene un gran corazón… ¿Inuyasha-sama es igual de bueno?- pregunta Rin, sonriente

-Sí, querida Rin, Inuyasha tiene un gran corazón… porque el suyo es humano… -le contesta la sacerdotisa – es por eso que él es tan bueno, y tan noble, y se preocupa por nosotros…

-Tanto, que no le importaría morir por salvar a cualquiera de los que le acompañamos… - Miroku acaricia la cabeza de la nena, mientras habla

-Igual mi Sesshoumaru-sama! A él le preocupamos mucho! Incluso le preocupa Jaken, que siempre está enojado, y da mucha lata! No le importaría morir…

-Eso es, Rin tonta, por que nadie le puede quitar nada que le pertenezca al Amo Sesshoumaru! El te cuida por que tu le perteneces! No por que te quiera, niña tontaaa! –Grita Jaken, furioso.

En eso, un tronco alado se estrella justo en la cara del pequeño demonio verde, aplastándole y enviándole al suelo… todos miran anonadados en la dirección en que llegó el arma voladora, y se encuentran con la molesta mirada del hermoso demonio de blanco… pero la mirada estaba dirigida únicamente al impertinente monillo, que ahora se recuperaba del anterior desmayo… al ver los áureos ojos de su enfadado amo, prefirió volver a desmayarse.

Inuyasha sonreía ante esta extraña exhibición… fue bastante cómico oír al sapillo gritando, para entonces sentir el cambio en el aura que rodeaba a su hermano, el cual solo movió ligeramente un dedo… pero en su actitud, cualquiera diría que podía haber movido un mundo…

-¿Debo entender, hermano, que quieres a esa niña?

-No

-¿Entonces es tu propiedad?

-No

-¿Otra vez con monosílabos?

-Hm

-Vamos empeorando…

-No te metas en lo que no te importa, Inuyasha

-Eso está mejor…

-Es hora de que me vaya… - se pone de pie

-Esta bien… ¿Sesshoumaru?- imitando el movimiento de su hermano

-¿Que? - Ahora, ambos se encuentran muy cerca, frente a frente, el espacio de la cornisa es pequeño… el pelo del mayor roza continuamente el rostro del menor…

-Yo… quisiera… - La mano de Inuyasha se eleva un poco, pero se detiene en el aire…

-¿Que? Termina la frase… -Sesshoumaru entrecierra los ojos para observarle mas profundamente

-Siento lo de… tu brazo… de verdad –Inuyasha baja la mirada, un poco apenado- quisiera…

-No, fue una lección… un verdadero guerrero aprende de todas las cosas… -Sesshoumaru levanta su brazo y lleva su mano al rostro del hanyou, al mentón, para levantarle, de modo que se encuentren las miradas de nuevo – mejor que fueras tú…

Solo quiero hacer mención de las caras que ostentaban todos los presentes… simplemente, la palabra shockeados, no aclararía el punto… petrificados, estáticos, anonadados, impactados, infartados… y todo adjetivo, no alcanza a describir el sentir del grupo… no alcanzaban a escuchar la conversación… pero podían ver todo…

Las bocas y los ojos como platos… con el cuerpo tenso, a punto de romperse algún hueso… el silencio sepulcral con el aire contenido en los pulmones… tenían miedo hasta de respirar…

Inuyasha levantó entonces su propia mano, y rozó con la punta de los dedos el contorno del rostro de Sesshoumaru, cuya mano aún se encontraba sobre su mejilla… ambos se sonrieron levemente…

Sesshoumaru dibujó, con ayuda de la imaginación, el delicado dibujo de las marcas de Inuyasha, de cuando se convertía en bestia…

Inuyasha recorrió con sus dedos las purpúreas líneas del rostro de Sesshoumaru

El gesto cesó tan repentinamente como había iniciado…

El hanyou retiró su mano

El Taiyoukai detuvo su caricia.

Ambos saltaron al suelo, ágiles, para reunirse con sus camaradas, quienes estaban en un estado de apoxia severo, ya en un bonito pero poco saludable tono morado… al fin, al verles llegar al suelo, soltaron el aire, y se recuperaron del susto…

-Rin, Jaken

-¿Si amo? –Responde la alegre pequeña

-Vamos

-Si! – Rin de gira para despedirse de sus amigos –Hasta pronto!

-Hasta luego, Rin-chan! –Le responden

Sesshoumaru y su comitiva se internan nuevamente en el bosque, perdiéndose de vista rápidamente…

-Inu… -El inicio de la frase fue cortado inmediatamente por el aludido

-No! que quede bien claro… no quiero que esto se mencione nunca más… ni una sola palabra, ni una sola pregunta! –Inuyasha luce terriblemente determinado

-HAAAAAIIIIII! - responden al unísono…

Durante el transcurso de la madrugada, cuando todos dormían pesadamente, Inuyasha se acerca a Ahome, y la despierta cuidadosamente…

-¿Ahome? –Susurra –¿Ahome?

-¿Inuyasha? –Pregunta modorra

-¿Puedes venir conmigo? –El muchacho la mira con ojos de desesperación

-Claro! –Ahome despierta por completo al ver esa mirada

El joven hanyou la toma en sus brazos y la lleva a un árbol, sentándose en una gruesa rama a varios metros del suelo… ella le mira inquisitiva, y preocupada…

-¿Que pasa Inuyasha?

-Ven… hace frío –Inu la arropa con su ahori, apretándola contra su pecho

-Inuyasha… -Ahome corresponde el gesto, pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del hanyou, y enterrando su cara en su hombro – ¿que te pasa?

-Ahome… yo… yo odié a Sesshoumaru por mucho tiempo… luego… algo pasó… no estoy seguro… pero dejé de odiarle… incluso… creo que…

-¿Qué? Dilo –Ahome siente una gran ternura

- creo que… empecé a respetarle

-¿Y?

-Pero cuando murió Kikyo, y él no hizo nada para salvarla, quise matarlo, como nunca…

-Inuyasha –Ahome siente como mil dagas se le clavan en el alma

-Pero ahora, no lo se… todo ha cambiado de nuevo…

-El vino por que ha estado muy preocupado por ti desde esa vez, Inuyasha… no es muy expresivo… supongo que no te dijo gran cosa en esa ocasión ¿verdad?

-No, no me dijo nada al respecto… pero… Ahome...

-¿Que ocurre?

-Ahome… su gesto… fue…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Es hora de que me vaya… - se pone de pie_

_-Esta bien… ¿Sesshoumaru?- imitando el movimiento de su hermano_

_-¿Que? - Ahora, ambos se encuentran muy cerca, frente a frente, el espacio de la cornisa es pequeño… el pelo del mayor roza continuamente el rostro del menor… _

_-Yo… quisiera… - La mano de Inuyasha se eleva un poco, pero se detiene en el aire…_

_-¿Que? Termina la frase… -Sesshoumaru entrecierra los ojos para observarle mas profundamente_

_-Siento lo de… tu brazo… de verdad –Inuyasha baja la mirada, un poco apenado- quisiera…_

_-No, fue una lección… un verdadero guerrero aprende de todas las cosas… -Sesshoumaru levanta su brazo y lleva su mano al rostro del hanyou, al mentón, para levantarle, de modo que se encuentren las miradas de nuevo – mejor que fueras tú…_

_Inuyasha levantó entonces su propia mano, y rozó con la punta de los dedos el contorno del rostro de Sesshoumaru, cuya mano aún se encontraba sobre su mejilla… ambos se sonrieron levemente…_

_Sesshoumaru dibujó, con ayuda de la imaginación, el delicado dibujo de las marcas de Inuyasha, de cuando se convertía en bestia…_

_Inuyasha recorrió con sus dedos las purpúreas marcas del rostro de Sesshoumaru_

_El gesto cesó tan repentinamente como había iniciado…_

_EL hanyou retiró su mano_

_El Taiyoukai detuvo su caricia_.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-Ahome… su gesto fue…

-Que? Ya dime! Que me matas!

-…

…

…

…

…

-Fue… **¡UN GESTO DE MI PADRE!**

-Que!

-Cuando lo hizo, pude oír en mi cabeza su voz… decía:

"**_no trataste a nuestro padre, tal vez algún día… podamos hablar… que sepas de quien eres hijo… pero por ahora, solo necesitas saber como acostumbraba mostrar su afecto… a mi… a mi madre… luego a tu madre…_ "**

-Dios! –Ahome lloraba de la emoción

-Luego… hizo eso… yo… Inuyasha se encontraba al borde del llanto – Ahome… fue como sentir a mi padre!... fue como estar con mi padre!

-Inuyasha! Me siento tan feliz por ti! –Ahome al fin había entrado por completo en el corazón del hanyou, eso la hacía mas feliz, que si le hubiese declarado su amor – Estoy tan feliz por los dos!

-Aunque el dolor en mi alma sea intenso… siempre tendré esto para consolarme… y…

-Siempre me tendrás a mí… ¿lo sabes también verdad?

-Tú eres quien sana las heridas de mi corazón, Ahome…

-Gracias, Inuyasha… yo solo quiero… yo solo deseo que seas feliz…

-Eso ya lo sabía –El muchacho le sonríe con dulzura, acercando un poco su rostro al de ella

Poco a poco, Inuyasha se arma de valor, y acorta el espacio que les separa, llevando su boca hacia la de ella, buscando sus labios… cuando al fin se unen, todo el dolor, toda la desesperación del hanyou desaparecen. El remordimiento por Kikyo se borra para dar cabida al sentimiento de completa paz y tranquilidad que le proporciona la boca de Ahome… el beso se vuelve apasionado y se alarga durante varios preciosos minutos, siendo ella quien lo rompe suavemente…

-Inuyasha… aishiteru…Inuyasha –Ahome susurra llenando con su aliento la boca del joven

-Te quiero…Ahome…mi Ahome…-responde, bebiéndose sus suspiros.

El beso se termina entre suspiros entrecortados, para acomodarse tiernamente uno en brazos del otro… cuando se disponen a dormir, así, abrazados, confiada una, feliz el otro… el le habla con el alma…

-Ahome… no importa cuanto tarde… no importa que suceda ahora… estaremos juntos, renaceré a tu lado… te amaré como te mereces… espérame

-Si, Inuyasha… sabes que lo haré…

Caen dormidos, en completa paz, anhelando la llegada del nuevo día, para buscar al maldito que los ha tenido con el alma en vilo desde hace tanto, para acabar con esta cruel batalla… y por fin… vivir el amor…

Sesshoumaru se queda vigilando a sus dormidos acompañantes… el frío hace tiritar a la pequeña Rin… cuando él lo nota, la toma en brazos y la envuelve dulcemente con su estola, como si de una bebé se tratara… ella sonríe y se arrebuja más en la suave prenda… Jaken es movido también y puesto en un extremo de la misma, para que entre en calor…

El Taiyoukai, el gran demonio perro… el poderoso, el invencible, ahora es solo un padre preocupado… un hermano orgulloso… un hijo digno… un recuerdo viene a su mente.

_**Flashback**_

_-¿Debo entender, hermano, que quieres a esa niña?_

_-No_

_-¿Entonces es tu propiedad?_

_-No_

_-¿Otra vez con monosílabos?_

_-Hm_

_-Vamos empeorando…_

_-No te metas en lo que no te importa, Inuyasha_

_-Eso está mejor…_

_**Fin del flashback**_

El Taiyoukai sonríe ante el recuerdo de la risa de su hermano menor…

-No Inuyasha… no debes entender nada… solo debes estar seguro –Dice mientras acuna a la niña en sus piernas – debes estar seguro de ello… y esa mujer… esa mujer curará tu dolor… y yo estaré ahí… ya lo verás…

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Graciaaas! Gracias a todos los que me envían reviews! Vioinu, traté de contestarte, pero me rebotó tu correo, así que te agradezco por aquí… a todos los demás, ya saben queridos míos, que me contactaré por mail… gracias, y esto me anima a seguir!**

**Un abrazo a todos…**

**P.D. no va a ser ni Shounen-ai ni Yaoi!**


	11. Azul Profundo

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi la grande! **

**HERMANOS**

_**Azul Profundo**_

No importa lo que pase, ellos siempre estarán a su lado.

Han seguido en la búsqueda de Náraku, las aventuras, las pruebas, los silencios compartidos. Todo eso los ha unido fuertemente. Ese pequeño equipo, tan variopinto, tan curioso, es la familia mas férrea que jamás haya soñado tener.

-Creo, Inuyasha, que nada te cuesta darnos un respiro… sabes bien que Náraku aparecerá por sí solo en cuanto se le dé la gana… -Miroku se encuentra sentado en el suelo, observando con divertida resignación, la poco disimulada ansiedad del joven de rojo – además, también sabes que no puedes rastrearlo con el olfato… ni siquiera Sesshoumaru puede!

-Es verdad, Miroku, pero no estoy tranquilo de estar sentado esperando!

-Bueno, Inuyasha¿Nos dejarás llegar a la playa? Será muy agradable disfrutar el mar de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo! –Sango ha puesto su cara muy cerca de la de él, quien reacciona tirándose al suelo – Ayy! Vamos! Un momento solamente!

-Sí Inuyasha! Podemos nadar un ratito, y pescar algo grande, y comer, y hacemos una fogata, será muy agradable! –Shippo salta a su alrededor, obligándolo a girar los ojos de un lado al otro, hasta que siente un mareo – Tu también deberías darte un baño! No se ellos, pero Kirara y yo ya no te soportamos! No entiendo como alguien tan grande no se baña… y además¿como es que tu propio olfato no se ve afectado?... tal vez por eso no puedes oler a Náraku! AAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! – golpe seco

La bien estructurada perorata del kitsune, obligó a Inuyasha a reconsiderar la idea del baño. No le disgustaba, pero la verdad es que estaba completamente absorto en perseguir a su enemigo. Cuando estaba solo, a nadie le importaba si se bañaba o no. Pero ahora no estaba solo. Nunca más lo estaría. Sonrió.

-¿Entonces¿Qué has decidido, Inuyasha? – Ahome esta a su derecha, mirándolo con algo muy parecido al placer. Muchas veces le había descubierto esa mirada - ¿Te parece bien?... no quiero ofenderte, pero de verdad pienso que sería bueno que tomaras ese baño que te dice Shippo…

-Keh! Bueno… no me dejarán en paz hasta que lo hagan ¿no?... –pone los ojos en blanco – vamos… pero solo por hoy!

-Vivaaaa! –coro de voces felices

Llegan a las orillas del mar, es una playa hermosa, donde las olas acarician gentilmente las arenas…

Ahome y Sango se esconden tras unas rocas, para cambiarse. Sango no está muy convencida de usar la diminuta prenda que Ahome le tiende. Es muy reveladora para lo que ella acostumbra…

-Oh! Sango! Por favor! No te preocupes!- Ahome lleva puesto un traje de dos piezas, que realza su cuerpo increíblemente. De primera instancia, ese traje era para Sango, pero ella no quiso ni siquiera mirarlo – ese es muy conservador! Además te verás regia!

-Sí, Ahome… ¿pero y el monje Miroku?... no nos dejará en paz!

-Ya me ha visto en traje de baño, podemos contar con que Inuyasha lo mantendrá a raya!

-Si! Pero no te ha visto en _ese _traje de baño! Y a mi… jamás!

Al fin, la exterminadora accedió a ponerse el bañador, y tras sujetarse ambas el pelo, que, por puro azar del destino, les quedó absolutamente seductor (¿a quien no le ha pasado, que cuando no tienes ninguna intención de lograrlo, el pelo te queda fabuloso?)… no tenían nada que pedirle a las chicas Maxim.

Mientras tanto, tanto Inuyasha como Miroku, a petición de Ahome, se han quitado las camisas, y permanecen sentados en la arena, con el torso descubierto, mientras Shippo se entretiene haciendo castillos...Inuyasha, por puro gusto, se ata el pelo en una cola suelta en su espalda. Miroku lo mira serio…

-¿Que pasa¿Qué rayos me ves?

-Sabes, Inuyasha… eres bastante bien parecido –Miroku le dedica una de sus miradas _si-fuera-mas-libidinosa-ya-te-estaria-manoseando. _

-¡ QUE RAYOOOOS¿¿¿¡¡¡QUE TE PASAAAA?

-Ajjajajaajajajjajajajajjajaaa! – El monje se deja caer en la arena- Vamos! No te exaltes! No te estoy pidiendo que tengas un hijo conmigo! … Solo quise hacerte un halago!

-Pues no vuelvas a halagarme así! Me espantaste…

- Oh! Bueno! Perdona!... la verdad, lo que quise decir, es que eres un buen tipo… ¿sabes? Hay algo que siempre…

Pero en eso, la conversación se ve truncada por la aparición de las mujeres…

Que mujeres!

Sango, con un traje "completo" en un tono rojo Burdeos, abierto de los costados, en los cuales finas tiras cruzaban y mantenían unida la pieza, dejando al descubierto una larga y blanca tira de piel. La espalda del mismo, bajaba hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre, atravesada también, por esas tiras de tela. El conjunto llevaba como adorno, un cordón brillante resaltando bajo el busto, y en el bies de las piernas, de un corte alto.

Ahome…

Ahome, en un traje de dos piezas, tipo bóxer, con un top halter, cuyo hermoso detalle era el cuello drapeado bañado de pequeños brillos. El bóxer a la cadera dejaba al descubierto una buena porción de la acojinada parte trasera, y sobre todo, realzaba el delicado vientre, y las largas y hermosas piernas de la modelo. El conjunto, en un tono de azul mar. Muy, muy azul.

Los hombres, incluido el pequeño Shippo se quedaron boquiabiertos de la impresión. El cuadro que se les presentaba era verdaderamente espectacular.

Tanto así, que Miroku no pudo emitir palabra.

Tanto así, que Inuyasha, prácticamente iba a comenzar a aullar.

-Bueno, señores… ¿Qué opinan¿Verdad que Sango se ver hermosa?

-Ajá… -todos

-Vamos, muchachos, díganle a Ahome que se excedió esta vez! Yo me siento casi como si anduviera desnuda!

-Ajá

-Pero Sango! Esta ropa es de lo más común! De hecho, en mi época, lo mas usual son usar prendas aún más pequeñas¿Verdad Inuyasha?

-Ajá

-Sí! _En tú época_! Tú lo has dicho! Pues ya que estamos así… ¿Por qué no nos quitamos esto? Es casi lo mismoo!

-Ajá

-Sango… no seas exagerada… por cierto… ¿ya viste a los muchachos?

-¿Qué?

-Pon atención… Inuyasha… ¿Verdad que estás enamorado de mí?

-Ajá

-Miroku… ¿verdad que eres homosexual, y andas con Hachi?

-Ajá

-Ajajajajaja! Ya veo, déjame intentarlo, Ahome!

-Date gusto!

-Excelencia… ¿verdad que cuando se case conmigo, me será completamente fiel?

-Ajá

-¿Lo jura?

-Ajá

Tras un largo rato, en que las chicas se hartaron de jugar con ellos, se acostaron en la arena, sin quererlo, adoptaron las típicas poses de las conejitas de play boy… para gran consternación de sus ya excesivamente calientes observadores… que ¡claro, desconocían la existencia de tan renombrada y culta revista.

Por fin, los hombres pudieron reaccionar…

-Señorita Ahome… Sango querida…

-Ahome…

-Se ven M-A-R-A-V-I-L-L-O-S-A-S! HERMOSAS! Ohh! Por favor! Tengo que tocar esa ropa tan cuurioooosaa!

-Ahome!

-¿Que pasa Inuyasha?

-Te ves… tan… descubierta…

-¿Qué? Ahora me resulta que no te gusta!

-No! no es eso… te ves… muy… bien… pero… es que…

-Anda! Ven al mar! Esta ropa esta diseñada para el mar!

Entonces, la chica de Azul se pone de pie, y toma de la mano al Hanyou, jalándolo hacia el agua. Inuyasha no puede dejar de verla mientras corre delante de él. El agua resulta tibia y agradable, y aprovecha para lavarse a conciencia. El aroma de ella, de Ahome, siempre es agradable. Huele a flores y a cerezas, y su pelo siempre lo embriaga.

Sango, ayudada por Kirara y Shippo, se debate en el trance de detener a Miroku, cuyo nivel de libido se encuentra en su apogeo. Así que mejor corre al mar, dándole al ardoroso monje, un primer plano de su hermosa retaguardia.

Para cuando se dan cuenta, ya están todos en el mar, jugando y riendo… Inuyasha no piensa en cuanto ha cambiado. Es feliz. Tiene amigos. Tiene una familia… el grita, y, medio que nada, medio que patalea en persecución de Ahome y Shippo, Sango le ataca con chorros de agua… la idea hace eco en todas las cabezas, y de pronto se ve acribillado por todos los frentes, impidiéndole dejar de reír.

Tienen hambre.

Inuyasha pesca algunos grandes ejemplares.

Es impactante verlo correr sobre el agua, y lanzar sus garras de pronto a algún punto, para salir con una buena presa. En realidad es _enervante._

Ahome sigue con los ojos, los contornos del bien formado cuerpo del hanyou. De pronto y sin previo aviso, el recuerdo de un poderoso Taiyoukai golpea en su mente, ruborizándola hasta los folículos pilosos.

Sango ha tenido la misma experiencia sensorial. Ambas se miran, y se carcajean de sus retorcidas ideas.

Miroku también ha sido observado, diseccionado y casi abusado mentalmente por la exterminadora. Él encuentra el escrutinio bastante halagador y divertido.

Y he aquí, ya que las casualidades no existen, que da la rara casualidad de que el gran Sesshoumaru, acompañado de Rin, Jaken y Ah-Hun, caminaba por el sendero de playa.

Llegan todos justo en el momento en que el grupo come. Ahome trajo de su época algunas cosas ricas y diferentes con las cuales combinar el pescado. Inuyasha había cubierto a Ahome con su Haori, y Sango, había tomado prestado el manto púrpura de Miroku, con la única finalidad de poder comer en paz.

Sesshoumaru se detiene a varios metros del grupo.

Pero ahora es Inuyasha quien demuestra una parte de su personalidad, que les era desconocida a todos, menos a Ahome.

Se levanta y se dirige con paso veloz, y con toda tranquilidad, hacia su hermano, apostado en silencio, observando. Sesshoumaru esta decidiendo si irse, sin decir nada, o al menos, saludar. A su manera, claro.

-Sesshoumaru… bienvenido…

-Inuyasha… no esperaba encontrarte… -era verdad, ya que nunca percibió su aroma hasta que ya se encontraba a la vista. Hizo el recorrido, solo por darle a Rin un gustillo.

-Bueno¿ya estas aquí no, vamos, ven con nosotros, y que la pequeña coma… tú también, claro… pero no se si en realidad comes…

-Detesto la comida de los humanos…

-Algo así me imaginaba… Ah! Ya se! Ahome trae algunas cosas de su época, que quizás debas probar! –al decir esto, toma a Rin de la mano que la pequeña le extiende, y camina decidido hacia sus amigos.

Todos sonríen tranquilos y respetuosos al hermano de Inuyasha. Al final de cuentas, se sienta al lado del Hanyou, el cual le ofrece una curiosa caja llena de también curiosos dibujos…

-¿Qué es esto?

-Pruébalo, por favor –Le responde Ahome- Hoee! Quiero decir… lo que viene dentro! Son pastelillos, se llaman croissants, son deliciosos, suaves, y no demasiado dulces…

-Es comida humana…

-Créeme Sesshoumaru –le dice la chica del futuro- éstos no parecen hechos por humanos! Los croissants son famosísimos alrededor del mundo… tal vez te convenga conocerlos.

-Hm…

-No te preocupes! –Miroku le dedica una sonrisa de lo mas angelical- de verdad son muy buenos, y probablemente te sorprendan!

Rin observa todo con su infaltable sonrisa, esperando que su querido amo pruebe los panecillos. Realmente desea verle comer.

Tras varias súplicas de parte de todos los integrantes del grupo (exceptuando a Jaken) Sesshoumaru toma uno de los panes, y se lo lleva a la boca…

-Sabe bien… -es todo lo que dice, sin ningún timbre en la voz

Todos ríen, y continúan comiendo, a la vista del Taiyoukai, quien, por primera vez en su vida, no se siente asqueado en lo absoluto. Los escucha, los mira. De vez en cuando hace algún comentario o pregunta. En realidad le da curiosidad la época de la mujer de su hermano.

-Miroku, acompáñame a buscar algo de leña ¿quieres? –pide Inuyasha

-Claro!

-Yo necesito un momento en privado- señala Sango- vuelvo en unos minutos ("hay¿Donde rayos me puedo esconder lo suficiente para que este par no me olfatee? Eso es lo malo de andar con ellos!")

Shippo y Rin se encuentran tomando la siesta, ya que el calor es agobiante.

Sesshoumaru y Ahome se han quedado solos.

-¿Sesshoumaru?

-Dime

-Gracias por todo…

-¿hm?

-Gracias, sé que me comprendes. Espero que… algún día…

-¿Qué?

-No… solo quiero ofrecerte mi amistad… bueno, se que no vale nada para alguien tan poderoso… pero aún así, y aunque me rechaces… es solo que…

Ella seruboriza profusamente, mientras el Youkai la mira silencioso. Entonces él se gira hasta quedar sentado justo frente a ella, y la obliga a levantar la vista hacia él.

-No dejes que ese tonto híbrido se muera…

-Dalo por hecho…

Van acercándose los demás, así que con una última sonrisa de parte de Ahome, el pacto silencioso se ha llevado a cabo.

-Vamos, Sanguito! Hace demasiado calor¿Qué te parece si volvemos al agua?- suplica Miroku… claro que el calor de él es preponderantemente interno.

-No¿Quiere acalambrarse?

-Yo opino que tomemos el sol… esta resplandeciente –interrumpe Ahome - ¿Qué piensas?

-Sí! Pero aléjame de esta olla de testosterona hirviente! (esa frase la había aprendido de Ahome, la cual tuvo la amabilidad de explicarle que significaba)

-Inuyasha… ¿podrías hacernos el favor de contener a Miroku?

-Hai…

Sesshoumaru presenciaba toda la discusión con completa incomprensión. El monje se había portado bien… ¿entonces?

Entonces, ocurrió.

Ambas chicas se pusieron de pie, y se quitaron, una el haori rojo, la otra el manto púrpura, dejando a Sesshoumaru, ahora sí, boquiabierto del asombro… solo por unos segundos, ya que recuperó su desgarrado estoicismo, y pudo aparentar indiferencia de nuevo…

Las muchachas extendieron el manto de Miroku, y se recostaron, de nueva cuenta, a cual mas provocativa, en la playa, donde el sol las iluminaba en todo su esplendor. Sesshoumaru no les quitaba la vista de encima, cuando…

-Sanguitoooooo! Creo que se te esta desatando un listón! –Miroku intenta levantarse para ir corriendo a donde la exterminadora, cuando Colmillo de Acero se interpone en su camino.

Inuyasha no ha abandonado su postura relajada, ni se ha levantado, solo tomó a colmillo, despertándolo, y lo puso frente a Miroku. Funcionó adecuadamente.

Sesshoumaru se carcajea por lo bajo, causando gran sorpresa a los otros dos hombres…

-Ahora entiendo! –les aclara el youkai- esa ropa es mas sugestiva que si anduviesen desnudas…

-Sí… nosotros podemos controlarnos, pero este hoshi pervertido es imparable!

-Inuyasha! Ustedes no deben ser normales! –Lloriquea Miroku -¿Qué, en el nombre de Buda, les hace conservar la calma del cuerpo ante esta imagen divina?

Sesshoumaru sigue riendo. Jamás en su vida algo le había causado tanta hilaridad. Si que era tonto ese monje. Sabía que la amenaza de Inuyasha era en vano, que jamás le dañaría, pero al monje parecía gustarle la broma.

Inuyasha encontraba agradable tener a su hermano ahí. Lo mejor de todo, era verlo reír de lo que les pasaba. Aunque también pudo notar la mirada ligeramente ardiente que les dedicó a las chicas por una fracción de segundo…

-Son hermosas¿cierto? –pregunta el hanyou al youkai

-Sería una tontería negarlo –contesta Sesshoumaru – sigo pensando que los humanos…

-Sí… sí… ya sé! Son inferiores, despreciables… etétera, etcétera… etcétera! – entonces, Inuyasha enfrenta el rostro de su hermano - ¿es que no has cambiado de parecer en todo este tiempo?

-¿De que hablas?

-Nada… supongo que es parte de ti… tendré que aprender a vivir con ello – le contesta el hanyou con fastidio

Sesshoumaru vuelve a centrar su atención en las mujeres, y en los locos intentos del calenturiento monje por acercarse a ellas, siempre cortado por Inuyasha o Kirara. Vió a su pequeña acompañante tendida al lado de ésas mujeres. La vio feliz, y supo que era la decisión correcta.

Rin crecería, y tarde o temprano necesitaría tener apoyo femenino. Un apoyo que ellas podrían darle adecuadamente.

El atardecer inicia, esplendoroso, dando la pauta para las despedidas. Una vez que los grupos se separan par tomar cada cual su camino, Ahome y Sango regresan tras su roca, para volver a vestirse.

De nuevo, Miroku e Inuyasha se encuentran solos. Se están reacomodando sus ropas, cuando la insistente mirada del monje llama la atención de Inuyasha…

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Inuyasha… hay algo que hace tiempo que he querido decirte…

-Con que no sea alguna perversión –el joven hanyou le mira amenazador

-Espero que no… -contesta el monje- el menos no para mí…

-Venga! Que me estás asustando!

-Solo…

En eso, las muchachas salen de nuevo en su ropa de diario, sonrientes, y haciendo gran algarabía. Era hora de la cena, y se estaban retrasando. Así que encontraron un buen lugar para pasar la noche, y se acomodaron, felices…

El grupo duerme plácidamente. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, los hombres aprovechan la suavidad de la arena para recostarse. Las chicas están inconscientes, agotadas del juego del día.

Miroku, silenciosamente se levanta, y se acerca a la playa, iluminada por una enorme y milenaria luna, que parece observarles cariñosamente.

Algo se detiene a su lado

Unos pantalones rojos se acomodan en la arena con su dueño algo malencarado.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa, Miroku? Todo el día has actuado extraño

-Inuyasha… ¿Por qué te levantaste?

-Te sentí…

-Discúlpame! No era mi intención despertarte! –el monje le dedica una sonrisa, de esas tan dulces y lindas, que derretirían un iceberg – solo necesitaba pensar…

-¿Podrías decirme eso que todo el día nos ha tenido vueltos locos?

-Ah! Jajajajaja! No es para que te preocupes –le contesta Miroku.

-¿me lo dirás?

- Inuyasha… bueno…

-Suéltalo…

-Es que ahora creo que he perdido el valor…

-Válgame¿Pues que es eso, que necesitas valor para decirlo?... –Inuyasha comienza a divertirse con esto

-OHHHH! Bueno! Solo quería decirte que…

-¡que?

- Inuyasha… gracias por todo… gracias por dejarme estar a tu lado… gracias por ser mi amigo. Supongo que esto no te importa, pero eres como el hermano que nunca tuve. Te admiro más de lo que te imaginas…

-Miroku –susurra el hanyou

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos encontramos. He aprendido a conocerte. Sé que serás grande, incluso sin la ayuda de la perla… pero lo más importante… ya eres grande para nosotros…

-Yo no sé…

El monje se tiende de espaldas en la arena, con las manos en la nuca, disfrutando el cielo. Inuyasha le mira con detenimiento.

¿En que momento había aprendido a quererlos?

Por que los quería tanto, que toda su vida giraba en torno a ellos. Y Miroku tenía razón. Eran como hermanos. Se habían apoyado, protegido, expuesto, y calmado juntos. Habían aprendido a escucharse, y a entenderse. Habia aprendido a jugar, y a amar...

Él era grande para ellos.

Ellos lo eran todo para él.

Entonces, decidió que ya no tenía caso seguir en el plan de solitario perdido.

-¿Miroku?

-¿Dime?- respondió éste, incorporándose

Y en un gesto recientemente aprendido, Inuyasha llevó su mano al rostro de su amigo, acariciando con extrema cautela su mejilla y su mentón… para detenerse en su hombro con firmeza

-Siempre estaremos juntos… todos nosotros… ¿somos una familia ahora, no?

-Sí! Así será! - El joven monje coloca su propia mano encima de la de Inuyasha, apretando afectuosamente.

Entonces, ambos se acomodan en la arena de nuevo, disfrutando el Azul profundo del cielo, que llenaba sus ojos de paz.

No importaba cuantas trampas les pusiera Náraku, o cuantos enemigos tuvieran que enfrentar. Mientras estuvieran unidos, todo sería posible. Ninguno estaba solo. Ninguno lo estaría de nuevo, jamás.

**Continuará…**


	12. Limpieza Invernal

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi la grande! **

**HERMANOS**

_**Limpieza invernal**_

Vaya que era cansado… ya tenían días avanzando, pero de Náraku… ni sus luces…

Luces…

Eso le trajo a la mente otro tipo de luces… unas que una sacerdotisa de barro solía utilizar. Y que un tonto solía seguir como perro faldero…

"¿Perro faldero?... jajajajajajaaa"

Ahome sonríe para sus adentros, sin percatarse de que el mencionado tonto la miraba con aire de desconcierto. Al fin, encontraron sus ojos, y él se le acercó, curioso.

-¿En que piensas, Ahome? –pregunta el hanyou – tienes rato distraída

-En nada… y en muchas cosas –responde ella

- No te entiendo… aunque por lo general nunca lo hago… -"Las mujeres son un misterio", se dijo el peliplateado – pero si me explicaras…

- Pensaba en Kikyo –cada vez se le iba haciendo más fácil pronunciar ese nombre – y en ti… me parece raro que no se haya aparecido en éstas semanas… supongo que la debes extrañar…

-¿Qué dem…!- Inuyasha detuvo la imprecación cuando notó los ojos amables de la joven miko - ¿Por qué sales con eso?

- Por que me preguntaste en que pensaba… si no lo querías saber, pues no hubieras preguntado… -la risueña cara de la chica estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya, podía aspirar el exquisito aliento de ella, casi en su propia boca

Los acompañantes de ese poco común par, les miraban con mucha diversión. Habían escuchado todo. Aunque el sabio Miroku no había entendido gran cosa, a Sango le pareció lo más lógico del mundo. Shippo a ojos vistas esperaba un nuevo beso entre esos dos.

Aunque la primera vez que los vio, que fue en un suceso de emergencia (la pelea contra Kaguya), se había ruborizado hasta que le ardió la carita, nunca había perdido la esperanza de verlos de nuevo. Le recordaron mucho a sus padres. Solían hacer lo mismo, cuando creían que no los veía.

- Ahome… -susurró un extremadamente sensual hanyou – Ahome…

-¿Qué? –la aludida empezaba a perder la sangre fría

-Nos están viendo…

-¿huh? –al fin, ella volteó hacia sus compañeros, notando la expresión de expectativa ansiosa que mostraban - AH! ¿Qué se supone que miran?

-Nada! – gritaron los tres, con una enorme gota en la nuca

Esperaban pronto rindiera fruto la extenuante búsqueda. Así que siguieron caminando, y al mismo tiempo, buscando un buen lugar para pasar la noche.

Unas pequeñas y casi congeladas gotitas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.

-Oh! Cielos! Ojalá no baje demasiado la temperatura! –se quejó la exterminadora – estamos a principios de invierno, y prometía ser benigno algunas semanas más.

- Bueno Sanguito – Miroku, de nuevo, con ese mote – en todo caso, si así fuera, podríamos dormir abrazados… de ese modo compartiríamos calor…

-SI! CLARO! –cualquiera hubiera confundido a la exterminadora con un Oni asesino y loco- ¿DE DONDE SACA QUE VOY A CAER EN TAL TRETA? MONJE PERVERTIDOOOO!

- Vamos! Ya tranquilos muchachos! –Ahome se interpone ante Sango, mientras Inuyasha jala a Miroku – Sango, tú, Shippo y yo, dormiremos juntos… Inuyasha y Miroku… si quieren, pueden compartir su… calor…

-Keh! ¿Estás loca?... ¿yo con este monje pervertido? – el muchacho de rojo hace un gesto despreciativo, pero sus ojos revelan que esta disfrutando enormemente el juego – Prefiero congelarme!

-Inuyasha querido… -Miroku puede poner cara de enorme madurez, cuando se lo propone - lamento informarte que no estoy interesado en ti… no eres mi tipo… me gustan morenos…

-¿Qué…?

-Ajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajjajajajajajajjajaaaaaajajajaa!

Aún Sango tuvo que reconocer que no esperaba esa salida del monje… y todos rieron hasta que les dolía el pecho.

Inician un alegre fuego, bajo el refugio de un improvisado techo de ramas. El clima amenazaba con empeorar a lo largo de la noche. El agua ligera se había convertido en escarcha brillante.

-Debemos encontrar otro lugar donde guarecernos… si aumenta el aguanieve, podríamos estar en problemas – inuyasha sabía que de hecho, él no lo estaba, pero le preocupaban mucho sus amigos – Miroku, quédate con las chicas… iré a ver que podemos usar!

-Claro Inuyasha, ve sin pendiente…

Inuyasha recorría a toda velocidad el bosque y cordilleras circundantes. El olor a animal le atrajo. Se encontró, felizmente, en una abandonada madriguera de osos. Y por el estado, era notorio que no había sido utilizada en mucho tiempo.

Ahí estarían seguros.

Comenzó el superficial trabajo de limpieza, al menos sacaría los restos de animales muertos que había en ella. De ese modo, Ahome no se disgustaría. Tomó con una rama lo que parecía que alguna vez fue un gran jabalí… se dirigió a la puerta…

Al momento de salir, otro olor, con algo de bestia pero mucho de sobrenatural, llegó a su sensible nariz…

Sesshoumaru se encontraba justo en la entrada de la cueva, y le miraba con aire inquisitivo…

- Inuyasha –el congelante saludo ya formaba parte de su ser - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sesshoumaru –la misma frialdad correspondida – busco un refugio para mis amigos… ¿y tu?

- Rin no puede permanecer a la intemperie…

-Ya veo… ayúdame a limpiar… y traigámoslos aquí… -Inuyasha arroja lejos los despojos

-¿Qué te ayude…? – la sonrisa burlona que empezaba a esbozar, lo decía todo- ¿Limpiar, yo?

- Sí… Gran Sesshoumaru… incluso tú tienes que limpiar… ¿no hiciste volar aquellos cráneos en la tumba de nuestro padre?... ¿recuerdas?... ¿Cuándo intentaste matarme?... bueno, una de tantas…

- ¿Hm? – Sesshoumaru no expresó nada, pero en el fondo de sus ambarinos iris se reflejó algo de ¿incomodidad? - ¿y que quieres que haga, idiota? ¿Qué levite toda la basura?

-Exacto! –Inuyasha portaba esa risita altanera y autosuficiente que tanto estresaba al Taiyoukai – Vaya! Eres mas listo de lo que creía!

-Estúpido hanyou… -murmuró el youkai – estúpido… estúpido…

-Sí… como quieras… ¿lo harás o que?

-¿Tengo otra opción? –entonces el mayor, pareció tener una iluminación – Ah! Sí… tengo la opción de mandarte al demonio!

Se giró levemente, en ademán de irse, pero justo en ese momento, Inuyasha le detuvo con una sola palabra:

-Hermano… -la voz del muchacho parecía sumamente amable

-¿Qué quieres? – Sin quererlo, el escuchar esa sola palabra de los labios del menor, había hecho alegrar su espíritu – No tengo tu tiempo…

-Quédate… o más bien… trae a tus acompañantes aquí… -inuyasha regresó al interior de la madriguera, en busca de la demás basura – ve… yo limpiaré…

En ese momento, Sesshoumaru, al verlo de espaldas recogiendo con ese tronco los viejos restos, no pudo evitar pensar en todo el tiempo pasado. Inuyasha en dos ocasiones pasó a su lado y lanzó a la distancia lo que había levantado. Y en esas dos ocasiones había regresado para continuar con la recolección, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada…

Fue entonces que el hanyou percibió el temblor en la energía demoníaca que rodeaba a su hermano. El viento parecía girar a su alrededor, mientras sus plateados y lisos cabellos bailaban con él.

Inuyasha esperó… no sabía bien que… pero lo descubriría pronto, de eso estaba seguro.

Y Sesshoumaru realizó lo irrealizable. De pronto, todos los huesos, trozos de piel y demás despojos que ensuciaban la cueva, se elevaron, flotantes, y se mantuvieron en un suave sube y baja por unos curiosos segundos; para salir expelidos a gran velocidad, cayendo a una distancia enorme de ahí.

Nadie hubiera adivinado lo limpia que podía llegar a estar esa ex-inmunda madriguera.

Inuyasha sonrió, esta vez sin prepotencias, y realizó un giro de 380°, con verdadero placer. Ahora solo restaba traer leña, y llevar sus compañeros ahí.

Sesshoumaru pensó exactamente lo mismo…

-Sesshoumaru… ve por ellos… iré por leña. La dejaré aquí. Luego voy por los muchachos. El que llegue primero, enciende el fuego… ¿te parece?

-Sí…

Inuyasha salió de un salto prodigioso. El Taiyoukai no pudo evitar sentir un deje de orgullo filial. No había hanyous como aquél, al que llamaba hermano. Aun y con su sangre en parte humana, era muchísimo más fuerte que la gran mayoría de los demonios puros que existían. Claro que había más poderosos… como él mismo. Pero el joven híbrido prometía, en su espíritu, la esperanza de una fortaleza inimaginable y grandes, enormes poderes.

Así que tras un momento de sobria reflexión, partió en busca de sus diminutos acompañantes… una por la edad… otro por ser así… diminuto.

- Miroku! Ahomee! Sangooo! –Inuyasha llegaba al azotado campamento, donde el fuego amenazaba con extinguirse en cualquier momento – Shippo!

-Inuyasha! –Shippo literalmente saltó a los brazos del hanyou, escondiéndose en el interior del rojo haori. – que bueno que llegaste! Tenía mucho miedo! Pensé que nos congelaríamos…

-Inuyasha… -Miroku se levanta, entre agradecido y preocupado – tardaste mucho, empezábamos a preocuparnos por ti.

-¿Dónde estabas? –suelta Ahome

- Encontré una cueva… no está muy lejos, pero estaba muy sucia…

-¿Iremos allá? –esta vez Sango fue quien literalmente saltó de gusto - ¿Nos llevarás?

-Claro, Sango!... partamos en este instante… -Inuyasha no se había dado cuenta de que nunca sacó al pequeño Shippo de entre sus ropas - ¿Qué… Shippo?... pequeña sabandija…

-Tengo frío – fue todo lo que dio el kitsune

El hanyou no tuvo el corazón para arrancarlo de su haori. Así que en un extraño y nada común ataque de gentileza, acarició con cierta masculina rudeza, la cabeza del chiquillo, y le dejó estar.

El trayecto fue corto, pero tedioso. La escarcha se pegaba a sus pestañas, y les dificultaba el avance. Kirara volaba con imprecisión ante los embates del viento e Inuyasha saltaba, con más precaución de la que acostumbraba, de árbol en árbol.

Al fin pudieron divisar la entrada a la mencionada madriguera. Pero el grupo del hanyou no esperaba ver luz.

Una fogata encendida los esperaba dentro. La cueva ya tenía una agradable temperatura.

Con Rin sentada junto al fuego, con su imborrable sonrisa.

Jaken, echado al fondo con su imborrable gesto de asco…

Sesshoumaru de pie, cerca de la entrada, oteando el horizonte. Parecía esperar algo, sensación que se desvaneció en cuanto los tuvo enfrente.

-Tardaste –fue todo lo que dijo, con su rostro impasible

- Yo no vuelo – fue la parca respuesta del hanyou

-Sesshoumaru, ¿usted aquí?- Sango interrogó, amable, al youkai

-No les comentaste – fue una afirmación dirigida al de rojo

-No hubo tiempo… -no era una disculpa

-Que bueno! Entonces compartiremos la cena! – Ahome colocó su voluminosa mochila en el suelo, iniciando el saqueo de su interior

Sesshoumaru observaba, curioso, el ataque registrado en la gran bolsa amarilla de la mujer

-¿Esa bolsa tiene poderes? –preguntó el Taiyoukai

-¿Que? – cinco pares de ojos se abrieron en una mueca de sorpresa, para después echarse a reír como locos. Para los acompañantes del youkai, el estallido no tuvo razón de ser… se preguntaban lo mismo al respecto…

-No! jajajajaa! –soltó al fin una agitada Ahome – no… jajajajaja! ¿por … que…lo… dices?

-Por que cada vez que la veo, parece de distinto tamaño… -responde el youkai, aún sin comprender donde estuvo lo gracioso- y sacas cosas sumamente extrañas de ella.

Una vez superada la crisis, le explicaron ampliamente el motivo del constante cambio en la mentada bolsa. Tras escucharlos en completo e imperturbable silencio, el youkai se dio por satisfecho.

- Que magnífico lugar! –comentó Miroku – y que buena suerte que se encontrara en tan buen estado!

-Sí! Cualquiera diría que era la madriguera de algún animal –repuso la exterminadora – pero está tan limpia…

-Cualquiera diría que la acaban de aspirar –no tengo que decir quien hizo ese comentario… ¿cierto?

- ¿Aspirar? – de nuevo siete miradas posadas inquisidoras, en ella.

-Nada! olvídenlo!

- El señor Sesshoumaru y el señor inuyasha la encontraron! –gritó Rin- pero me imagino que tuvieron que limpiarla!

-Ah! Es cierto Inuyasha… dijiste que estaba muy sucia – secundó el kitsune

En ese momento, ambos peliplateados juzgaron sumamente impertinentes a los niños.

¿Cómo explicar tal suceso, sin perder dignidad en el proceso?

-No recuerdo haber dicho eso… -repuso el hanyou

-Sí que lo dijiste –Miroku, con su enorme perceptividad, supo de inmediato que algo raro había ocurrido… y decidió molestar a su querido amigo con eso – Dijiste que "no estaba lejos, pero estaba muy sucia"! Lo recuerdo bien!

-Quise decir, que estaba muy fría… -Inuyasha buscaba una salida honorable, que no incluyera arrancarle la viperina lengua al monje, sin hallarla – por eso fue que tardé… busqué leños…

-Yo los encendí – la voz de Sesshoumaru, perfecta, modulada y demasiado civilizada, cortó el intercambio – por que en verdad estaba helada…

-Bueno! Lo importante es que estamos a salvo… -Ahome observaba desde la orilla de la entrada, la fuerte tormenta que se desataba justo en ese momento – no hubiéramos sobrevivido a una noche así…

-Ni nosotros! –exclama la niña – el palacio del señor Sesshoumaru está muy muuuy lejos. Y el frío hubiera matado a Rin.

-Si… eso es lo importante –Sango acariciaba el lomo de la ahora pequeña Kirara, lanzándole miradas amenazantes a su amado hoshi- y que estamos todos juntos.

-Pero _si_ lo dijiste… Inuyasha –el mencionado hoshi hizo caso omiso de las asesinas miradas de advertencia, y arremetió de nuevo - ¿usaste escoba?... ¿O solo hiciste levitar la basura hacia fuera?

Sesshoumaru, por primera vez, tenía un verdadero aspecto de youkai asesino. Inuyasha supuso que su orgullo, de ser herido, le exigiría una compensación alta.

Prefirió la otra salida.

Su orgullo no era tan requisitoso… y siempre podría usarlo en momentos Osuwarianos…

- Miroku… - los ojos brillaron, bestiales, ante el fuego, que pareció crepitar violento, en respuesta - sí… saqué la basura… y barrí con una rama…

-Inuyasha… –Miroku conoció el temor

-Y muchas gracias, hoshi pervertido… por humillarme frente a Sesshoumaru… como si todo lo demás no fuera suficiente…- Inuyasha mostró su muy preparado gesto de corazón herido – ARIGATO

-Inuyasha… perdóname por favor! –el monje se levanta de un salto, y para cuando reacciona, ya tiene un brazo rodeando los hombros del dolido hanyou –no era mi intención!

- Miroku…

-¿Me perdonas, amigo mío?

-Miroku…

-Oh! Por Favor! Buda proclamaba el perdón y la bondad para quienes te lastimaban!

-Miroku…

-Ya sabes! Eso de poner la otra mejilla – parece recordar algo –Ah! No… eso es Cristiano…

-Mirokuuuuu

- ¿Qué ocurre, Inuyasha?

El hanyou solo apunta con el índice, hacia donde el resto de los ahora inquilinos de la cueva, les miran con algo próximo al colapso…

Sesshoumaru es el primero que deja salir una carcajada suave, profunda y sonora, que es seguida por los gritos y abucheos de los demás.

Incluso el amargado Jaken tuvo que reconocer que la escenita fue demasiado shounen-ai… y no puede evitar burlarse, ante el sonrojo profuso de los implicados.

Tras un largo, y desesperante (para el hanyou y el monje) rato de hilaridad, las muchachas expresaron encontrarse muy cansadas.

El problema ahora era el acomodo.

Rin no tenía donde dormir. Y jamás pondría a su querido amo en el trance de pedirle dormir con ella.

Ahome tuvo la brillante idea de extender por completo su bolsa, y que se acostaran juntas. Podían utilizar la manta que Sango llevaba consigo. Aunque no estarían muy abrigadas, al menos no sufrirían demasiado.

Así lo hicieron, quedando dormidas casi de inmediato.

Jaken técnicamente se despatarró junto al fuego, sin importarle ni afectarle nada.

Miroku se recargó sobre Kirara, que en su tamaño jumbo se sentía más cómoda, colocando a Shippo sobre sus piernas, para cubrirlo con su manto. El pequeño realmente estaba cómodo.

Inuyasha sentado con la espalda en la pared, las piernas cruzadas, y las manos dentro de las mangas de su haori, sujetando a Colmillo.

Frente a él, Sesshoumaru, sentado con una pierna extendida, y la derecha flexionada, apoyando en ella su brazo, meditaba en algo que parecía abstraerlo por completo.

Un suave temblor recorrió las filas femeninas, cuando una corriente helada entró en la cueva.

Inuyasha estaba a punto de levantarse a ponerles encima su haori, cuando su hermano mayor hizo algo increíble.

El Taiyoukai, levantándose en un rápido movimiento, caminó, completamente silencioso, hasta donde las mujeres dormían. Con un suave jalón, sacó la estola de su hombro, y la colocó en pliegues, encima de las muchachas, cubriéndolas casi por completo.

El suspiro de alivio que lanzaron aquellas tres bocas, fue suficiente recompensa.

Inuyasha y Miroku, testigos presenciales de un hecho histórico, permanecían estáticos… petrificados

-No tengo frío- comentó, en susurros, a los hombres

-Entiendo –dijo Miroku – Gracias

-¿Hn?

-Por cubrirlas… -aclaró Inuyasha – por que son muy importantes para nosotros…

-Ah… no importa.

Al día siguiente, la tormenta había menguado lo suficiente como para que los prisioneros pudieran salir huyendo a sus respectivos hogares.

Las chicas, al despertar envueltas en el cálido abrazo de la blanca estola, casi pegan un grito. Faltó poco para que se arrojaran a besos sobre el youkai, lo cual fue impedido por esos ojos indescifrables que les miraban con desconfianza.

Así que se despidieron rápidamente, para dirigirse, a la aldea unos… a un palacio los otros…

Se habían alejado un poco un grupo del otro, cuando Inuyasha volvió a percibir muy cerca el olor de su hermano.

-¿Sesshoumaru? –dijo, en voz alta

-¿Qué? ¿Sesshoumaru viene?- pregunto Ahome

-Espérenme un momento –contestó el hanyou, bajando a la chica de su espalda, para retornar sobre sus pasos, hacia la blanca figura, visible ahora, a cierta distancia.

-¿Sesshoumaru?... ¿Pasa algo hermano? – pregunta, preocupado

-No, no pasa nada… hermano… –contesta el aludido, con cierto aire de duda

-¿Entonces?

-Solo venía a darte esto……

-¿huh? –Inuyasha, desconcertado, se rasca la cabeza - ¿Qué cosa?

Antes de que alguna otra pregunta fuera emitida por el totalmente descolocado hanyou, Sesshoumaru extendió su mano, y le presentó el pequeño pendiente.

Aquel pendiente en forma de corazón que Ahome le regalara…

-Creí que lo había perdido!

-Así fue… después de tu batalla con la Cobra, lo encontré cerca de donde pelearon…

-Gracias hermano! No sabes cuanto me reclamó Ahome por esto! –pero el hanyou retuvo un par de segundos mas de lo necesario, la mano del youkai

-Lo supuse… -Sesshoumaru sigue sin dar vistas de querer irse… ni de retirar su extremidad apresada - Creo que ahora solo resta decir que te veré pronto… Hermano…

-Entiendo –Inuyasha por fin captaba el asunto – cuídate… nos vemos – asiendo firmemente la mando del youkai, y sonriendo

-Hasta luego…

Ambos Inu-youkais, salen disparados hacia sus respectivas comitivas.

-Inuyasha…

-Dime, Ahome…

- Me da mucho gusto ver que al fin estás teniendo un reencuentro con tu hermano…

-Aún falta mucho para llamarle así…

-Pero es un gran inicio, ¿no? –reconviene la sonriente joven

- Sí! – al fin, el hanyou regresa la sonrisa - es un gran inicio!

Ahora no importaba que Náraku se hiciera el perdedizo… ni pensaría más en las famosas luces de Kikyo… ella compartía algo mas grande que todo eso… con su amado hanyou

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	13. Ojos Dorados

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi la grande! **

**HERMANOS**

_**Ojos Dorados**_

El silencio era estruendoso…

¿Qué había pasado?... no podía pensar con claridad sin que un dolor atroz le taladrara la cabeza.

Se encontraba solo, y por lo que alcanzaba a notar, bastante malherido. Prefirió cerrar los ojos y dormir. Antes de que pudiera sucumbir al bendito descanso, percibió una presencia llegando hacia él.

Intentó levantarse, su instinto de supervivencia cultivado por siglos, era demasiado fuerte. Pero la esencia que recibió, a pesar que de primera instancia no reconoció, calmó su reflejo asesino.

En su interior, todo le indicaba que no debía preocuparse… ese olor solo significaba que un amigo se encontraba cerca…

¿Un amigo?... ¿acaso él los tenía?...

A pesar de su estado, algo parecía informarle que él nunca había llamado así a alguien… pero ahora eso no importaba, ya que su corazón le gritaba otra cosa, y él necesitaba tanto de un amigo justo en este instante…

Se desvanecía lentamente, pero no alcanzó a tocar el suelo, antes, unos poderosos brazos le sujetaron con demasiada suavidad, para haber sido tan repentino. Abrió un poco los ojos, buscando el rostro de su salvador…

Encontró solamente un par de ojos Dorados que le miraban con verdadera preocupación…

Le dio gusto cerciorarse de que esos ojos reflejaron un alivio infinito en cuanto se encontraron con los suyos….

Caía de nuevo en la inconsciencia, cuando el dueño de los áureos ojos habló…

-Por todo lo Sagrado… Hermano!...

Inuyasha se adentraba con su preciada carga en brazos, al campamento donde todos le esperaban. Sin embargo, un recuerdo inundó su mente… el Taiyoukai jamás permitiría que unos simples humanos manipularan sus heridas…

_Sería demasiado humillante para él._

Y probablemente, si despertaba de pronto rodeado de olor de ningen, podría ponerse violento. Sin importar cuan herido estuviera, Sesshoumaru era un peligro demasiado grande, para ser corrido.

-Señor Sesshoumaru! -una histérica chiquilla tuvo que ser arrastrada lejos, para que no alterara al herido, por una dulce pero firme exterminadora. Jaken les siguió en silencio, recordando siempre su deber como cuidador de la niña.

Pero Inuyasha no continuó su camino, sino que, cambiando la expresión de su rostro, se arrojó, a saltos inmensos, sobre los árboles, dirigiéndose a un punto familiar. La cueva que les salvara aquel invierno tan reciente.

El grupo parecía estupefacto ante esta acción, siendo Ahome quien hablara primero:

-Tenemos que curarle lo más pronto posible! – la Miko del futuro se escuchaba preocupada – Está perdiendo demasiada sangre!

-Es un Youkai puro… no sucumbirá por esto –Inuyasha gritó, más para convencerse a sí mismo- Además Tennseiga no lo permitiría…

Minutos después regresó, solo, únicamente para llevarse el botiquín de Ahome, así como algunas mantas y un futón grueso.

El rápido desnudar del youkai, por parte de su hermano menor, así como la inspección de los daños, lo dejó demasiado impresionado como para articular palabra…

Era increíble que estuviera vivo, con esas heridas…

_Y sin embargo… respiraba._

Tras medicar y vendar, el Taiyoukai dejó de ser manipulado por el hanyou, para poder descansar al fin. El dolor había menguado gracias a los artilugios de Ahome, y a los conocimientos de plantas medicinales de su joven medio hermano.

No importaba cuanto tiempo tuviera que esperar, Inuyasha había decidido permanecer a su lado, hasta que despertara… así tendría un rostro familiar al volver en sí. Y ya había comprobado que aceptaba su olor, así no corría riesgo alguno.

- "Un rostro familiar" –pensó el hanyou – "Su único familiar… y pensar que casi nos matamos en varias ocasiones…"… Que extraña es la vida… y ahora, no soportaría que algo te pasara… -Al decir esto, habló en voz alta, sin darse cuenta que el youkai reaccionaba al sonido de su voz

-Estoy bien… -fue un quejido, solamente… ni siquiera abrió los ojos…

- ¿Hermano?...

Pero se había desmayado nuevamente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lejos, en el campamento, un preocupado grupo esperaba pacientemente a que Inuyasha regresase con la buena nueva de que había despertado.

-Es increíble lo fuerte que es –expresó un asombrado monje- nadie resistiría algo así, pero él… él… en verdad que es poderoso…

-¿Cómo ocurrió, Ahome?... no alcancé a ver mucho, con tantos mononokes atacando al mismo tiempo… -pregunta Sango

-Fue por salvarme a mi –Shippo hacía rato que no hablaba, parecía perdido y triste – pudo irse, de todos modos, ya tenía a Rin… pero no lo hizo, y fue por mí…

_Flashback…_

_-Quítense del camino!-Gritó un histérico Inuyasha- Haré un Kaze no kizu!_

_-Vamos Inuyasha!- Gritó Miroku, quién se debatía con varias criaturas, a cual mas amorfa – Que no aguantaremos mucho más!_

_-Sorhyuhaaa! -Sesshoumaru luchaba hombro a hombro con el grupo – Estúpidos! Solo hacen más difíciles las cosas!_

_El asunto se había complicado, ya que Hakudoshi había recurrido, nuevamente, al trillado secuestro… de Rin. Pero ésta vez, el pequeño Kitsune había corrido la misma suerte al intentar salvar a su amiguita. _

_Ambos niños se encontraban en peligro mortal, mientras sus desesperados guardianes y amigos luchaban por rescatarlos en una pieza._

_En algún momento, Ahome envió una poderosa flecha purificadora, desintegrando al niño albino. Fue entonces que Rin fue soltada y arrojada lejos por la fuerza del impulso. _

_Sesshoumaru voló tras ella, y la sostuvo a tiempo…_

_-Shippo! Shippo!- Sango gritaba, intentando localizar al niño – Respóndeme!_

_-Vamos Sango! Arroja tu Hiraikotzu hacia allá! –Pidió Inuyasha – juntos podremos abrir una brecha!_

_- A él! –Ahome arrojaba una nueva flecha, desintegrando a una decena de criaturas… no había tiempo para felicitarse_

_Pero Náraku hizo su aparición triunfal. Llevando en brazos al kitsune consciente y aterrorizado._

_Inuyasha acababa de lanzar su ataque mas poderoso… el Kongosouha…_

_Se suponía que destrozaría lo que quedaba de Hakudoshi, y a una buena cantidad de monstruos…_

_No contaban con la crueldad del hanyou… quién en un artista de la tortura mental. _

_Náraku, justo en ese instante, arrojó con mortal puntería al pequeño zorrito, en el centro mismo de donde el ataque de Inuyasha pasaría en micras de segundo. No había nada que hacer…_

_- Inuyashaaaa! –Shippo gritó, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, esperando…_

_-SHIPOOOOOOO!- el alarido unánime del grupo, estremecería el corazón del más duro…_

_Una luz, un grito, y después… nada…_

_Fin del Flashback._

- El señor Sesshoumaru me dejó, y corrió hacia Shippo… -explicó Rin

-Sí… él se interpuso entre las Lanzas de Diamante y yo… me tomó y me aventó muy lejos de ellas… pero él… él… - el niño lloraba sintiéndose culpable – él no pudo escapar!

-No llores más Shippo –le decía el monje, mientras acariciaba con ternura su roja cabeza- no debes sentirte mal… si Sesshoumaru lo hizo, entonces debes estar agradecido y demostrar que valió la pena el esfuerzo…

-¿Pero si se muere? –ante estas palabras, la niña soltó un alarido - ¿si se muere por mi culpa?

- No… eso no pasará –Ahome hablaba con una autoridad que solo podía calificarse de ancestral- Sesshoumaru es demasiado poderoso… Inuyasha lo dejó bien claro… es un youkai puro. Jamás sucumbiría por esto…

-En eso tienes razón, Ahome –puntualizó Sango- además, tiene a Tennseiga… fue quién le salvó la vida…

-Así es, pequeños míos, ahora, será mejor que duerman, ya es tarde, y las vicisitudes del día deben haberlos agotado… -Miroku tomó a ambos niños, con un conocimiento paternal sumamente natural en él – vamos, vamos… a dormir… -arropó a los dos, con su manto púrpura.

-No tengo sueño –dijo Rin, pero sus ojos la desmentían, ya que se ponían en blanco cada vez que hacía el esfuerzo de mantenerlos abiertos- quiero esperar…

-Yo también…- un gran bostezo interrumpió la frase del zorrito

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya estaban profundamente dormidos, sobre las piernas del monje. En esa situación, el pobre Miroku no podría descansar, pero lo prefería, a retirar a los niños…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A varios kilómetros de ahí, un sumamente angustiado hanyou vigilaba con protectora dedicación, el intranquilo sueño de Sesshoumaru. Sueño plagado de pesadillas y dolor.

Pesadillas de sangre y muerte… de gritos ahogados… en donde veía plateados cabellos enrojecidos por el vital líquido que escapaba del cuerpo de su menor hermano…

Donde él no le salvaba la vida, donde lo veía llamarle…

Donde él era el asesino…

-No! inu… Inu..ya..sha… - gemía el youkai- her..mano.. no!

-Sesshoumaru… tranquilo… tranquilo – Inuyasha se acercó al herido, y comenzó a mesarle los cabellos con dulzura – aquí estoy hermano… no te preocupes…

-No!... ¿donde?... ¿Inuyasha? –El Taiyoukai abrió por fin, después de muchas horas, sus enfebrecidos ojos, buscando ansioso - Ven! Ven! – extendió su mano, para jalar al hanyou hacia él - ¿No te hice daño?... hermanito…

- No, estoy bien – "sí que está delirando" pensó el chico – estoy bien… mírame!

-Sangre… mucha sangre… -Sesshoumaru permanecía, en cierto modo, dentro de su pesadilla. Jamás había recibido un daño tan grande en una pelea - tus heridas…

-Yo no estoy herido, hermano –Inuyasha pegó su frente a la de su hermano, sintiendo de inmediato la fuerza de la fiebre- duerme tranquilo… permaneceré a tu lado. Ya no te preocupes por nada…

- No…

Pero Inuyasha ya no lo dejó seguir. Lo tomó con todo cuidado entre sus brazos, meciéndolo como a un crío. Como su madre solía hacer con él cuando tenía pesadillas de pequeño.

Pegando al Taiyoukai contra su pecho, una vez que lo había envuelto cuidadosamente con su rojo ahori, acariciaba suavemente su espalda, y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras.

Poco a poco, Sesshoumaru empezó a caer en una inconciencia dulce y tranquila, libre de penas y preocupaciones. Durmió largas horas pegado así, al pecho del que fuese el ser mas odiado por él. Varias veces, fueron puestas compresas frías sobre su nuca y frente.

Varias veces fue calmado tiernamente, cuando las pesadillas regresaban.

Siempre, siempre ese olor tan cálido y familiar llegando a su corazón. El olor de su padre… su propio olor… pero con ese distintivo tan propio, que por desgracia… para _su_ desgracia… había aprendido a amar.

Despertó.

Habían pasado seis días de completo enajenamiento. Seis días tardó su cuerpo en recobrar la fuerza necesaria para sacarlo del delirante sopor.

Y cada uno de los segundos que compusieron esos días, fue cuidado, alimentado y vigilado por su hermano hanyou.

Apenas pudo incorporarse, lo hizo, dolorosamente –a pesar de que la mayoría de sus heridas sanaron, las más profundas, las que le atravesaban de lado a lado, seguían frescas y lacerantes – encontrándose en la situación mas extraña que jamás hubiese imaginado.

En "la cueva" (como le había dado por llamarle), se había levantado dejando la cómoda almohada que había resultado el cuerpo de su hermano.

Envuelto en la roja prenda que aquél llevaba como una segunda piel.

Semidesnudo, vendado tan elegantemente como una momia… y apestando a hierbas, sangre y sudor…

Pero sobre todo…

_Apestando a Inuyasha…_

-¿Que rayos hago aquí! –bramó al fin, mas asustado que molesto - ¿Inuyashaa!

-Pues ahora no me queda ninguna duda –dijo el aludido, desperezándose – de que te encuentras muchísimo mejor!

-¿Que?... Contéstame inútil!

-Te traje aquí para que te repusieras… -Inuyasha se levantó para traer consigo el cubo de agua con el que pensaba lavarlo… obviamente, ya no tendría que hacerlo – llevas seis días inconsciente…

-¿Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo? – el youkai le miraba, incrédulo

- ¡Claro¿Qué pensabas? – el muchacho le tendía, con una gran sonrisa, una suave esponja, jabón, y el agua - ¿crees que necesites ayuda?

-¿Eh? –Sesshoumaru no daba crédito… ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? - ¿a que… a que te… refieres?

- Para lavarte – el muchacho comenzó a desenlazar las vendas, dejando al descubierto la carne herida del youkai – algunas de tus heridas siguen siendo de cuidado… probablemente te lastime moverte mucho…

-No yo… no necesito ayuda –su orgullo estaba siendo mas maltratado que su cuerpo, pero por algún motivo, no le molestaba mucho – ¡dame eso!... pervertido…

-¿Que! –Inuyasha se carcajeó sonoramente – ni que quisiera tocarte idiota!...

-Si claro...

-Solo quiero evitar que te reabras las heridas que apenas están sanando… me asustaste mucho ¿sabes? – Inuyasha, sin preguntar de nuevo, arrebató la esponja de las manos de su hermano, y colocándose detrás de él, inició el delicado trabajo de lavarle la espalda y el cabello – pero no creas que pienso lavarte… ahí… ¡Eso lo haces tú!... ¡ahí no tienes daños!

Sesshoumaru, no pudo evitar una carcajada sincera… su tonto hermano… ¡vaya que lo quería!... y para ser sinceros… el tampoco quería que le lavara ahí… pero por lo demás, estaba siendo muy gratificante sentirse limpio de nuevo…

Pronto, entre los dos, lo tuvieronreluciente e impecable de nuevo. Inuyasha se había encargado de conseguir un kimono completamente blanco, de una seda finísima, que Miroku había confiscado de una de sus correrías "anti-malas-energías" que solía realizar.

Tras vendarle de nuevo, y ayudarle a vestirse, Sesshoumaru quiso emprender el camino de regreso hacia sus acompañantes…

Inuyasha lo impidió.

-Mañana Sesshoumaru… es muy noche, deben estar durmiendo. Además sería bueno que dejaras descansar un poco más tu cuerpo… -el hanyou se mantenía de pie, a la entrada de la cueva- probablemente para mañana habrá pasado todo riesgo de que se te abran nuevamente…

-Esta bien – Sesshoumaru volvió a tomar asiento lenta y cuidadosamente - supongo que es verdad…

-¿Sabes? Siempre me sentí muy orgulloso de mis capacidades demoníacas de recuperación… pero las tuyas son absolutamente impresionantes… -Inuyasha hablaba con la vista perdida en el estrellado cielo nocturno - simplemente, yo no hubiera sobrevivido…

-Sí… lo hubieras hecho… -Sesshoumaru buscaba, curioso, sus ojos – no en vano llevas la sangre de los demonios-perro.

-Pero yo soy un híbrido… -El muchacho rehuía su mirada- ¡Bueno! Lo importante es que estás bien…

-Inuyasha… -llamó el youkai

-¿Qué?

- Mírame…

Al joven hanyou obedeció, sin saber muy bien por que. Bajó los ojos hasta encontrar los de su hermano mayor. Había orgullo, reproche… y algo muy, muy parecido al amor en ellos…

-Escúchame bien, hermano… nunca vuelvas a menospreciarte así… por que de ese modo humillas la sangre que llevas en tus venas… que también es la mía… -Sesshoumaru se levanto lentamente, sin perder el contacto visual con Inuyasha - y sobre todo…

-¿Qué?... ¿sobre todo, que? –Inquirió ansioso el hanyou, ante la prolongada pausa

- Sobre todo, nunca vuelvas a evitar mi mirada… -contestó el youkai

-¿Cómo? –Inuyasha no entendía que pasaba

- ¿No te das cuenta? – en los áureos ojos del youkai se reflejó la tristeza - ¿no recuerdas?... tus ojos fueron lo primero y último que vi antes de perder la conciencia… lo único que recuerdo… además de tu olor…

-¿Hermano…? –Inuyasha no sabía si podía darle rienda suelta a sus impulsos… - ¿tú…?

Entonces, decidió que era muy pronto… el Taiyoukai podría ofenderse, y eso era lo que menos quería. Así que prefirió dedicarle una sonrisa todo lo amorosa que pudo.

Fue entonces que se percataron.

Ahora eran casi igual de altos. Sus miradas se encontraban a la misma altura. Sus cuerpos, musculosos, reflejaban la misma fortaleza.

Inuyasha se había convertido en un hombre, frente a su propio hermano.

Aún conservaba, y conservaría durante mucho tiempo más, ese aire desenfadado y voraz de la juventud. Pero ya no era un jovencito. Nunca más se mirarían de la misma forma.

Ahora, podían considerarse iguales.

Tal vez por eso, o quizá por las repentinas e incompletas memorias, que llegaban a flashazos a la mente del youkai, de un joven de pelo plata, acunándole, fue que el Gran Sesshoumaru, el Taiyoukai más poderoso… el Señor de las Tierras del Oeste, consideró oportuna su acción.

Sin pensárselo más, extendió su mano hacia el hanyou y tomándolo de los hombros, lo jaló hacia sí, pegándolo contra él, en el abrazo más raro y sincero del mundo…

Inuyasha, al inicio sorprendidísimo, respondió con suma rapidez, pasando sus brazos, delicadamente, alrededor de la cintura del Taiyoukai.

Ambos con los ojos cerrados.

Ambos sin querer romper el lazo… ¿sabía Sesshoumaru, cuanto había necesitado su pequeño hermano, ése calor antes?

No… no lo sabía… por que de haber sido así… jamás hubiesen sido enemigos…

Sesshoumaru absorbía con cada fibra de su ser, la sensación que le producía… el olor, el calor, la suavidad fuerte a la vez del joven que tenía contra él. ¡Que orgulloso se sintió en ese momento!... ¡Su hermano!... ¡Su hermano, por todo lo Sagrado!... tanto tiempo perdido… enredaba lentamente sus dedos en los blancos cabellos, para respirar el perfume que despedían.

Para Inuyasha, encontrarse en esa situación, fue la panacea a todas sus inquietudes. Al fin, su único hermano, su lazo de sangre… su lazo con su padre… de quien se sentía tan orgulloso como in merecedor, le ofrecía el consuelo a su espíritu… nunca más se sentiría solo… se dedicó a grabarse a fuego todo lo que sentía en ese momento… ¡Que fuerte era!... ¡Que impactante!

Hermanos…

Ya podían considerarse así.

Los ojos dorados de ambos no dejaban lugar a dudas. Eran simiente del mismo ser… eran fruto producido por un Grande entre los grandes…

Los hijos de Inu-no Taisho habían encontrado el camino…

Por fin, y para dolor de ambos, el abrazo llegó a su final. Inuyasha obligó al mayor a recostarse y dormir. Al día siguiente retornarían a sus vidas normales.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Inuyasha! –Gritó una feliz Ahome, corriendo hacia él –Sesshoumaru! Gracias a Dios que estás bien!

- ¡Sesshoumaru! –Sango y Miroku se le acercaron, respetuosos, pero felices – curado, gracias a Buda!

-¡Señor Sesshoumaru! –Rin, entre lágrimas y risas, abrazaba con fervor una pierna del susodicho, arrancándoles sonrisas a todos - ¡Volvió¡Lo extrañé tanto!

-Sí –el Taiyoukai paseó la vista por sobre todos ellos – estoy bien ahora…

-Aún tiene algunas heridas para cuidarse, pero no hay peligro alguno –aclaró Inuyasha – además, seguro que en un día más estará como nuevo!

-Así es! –puntualizó Jaken, inflado de Orgullo por su Señor – Mi Amo Sesshoumaru es incomparable!

- Es hora de irnos –Sesshoumaru habló suavemente, casi en un susurro – volvamos al palacio…

Fue entonces que todos se despidieron, calmadamente. Palabras de ánimo y alegría. Ligeros roces… abrazos de parte de los niños…

- Inuyasha –llamó Sesshoumaru

-¿Dime?

- Nos veremos pronto –el youkai acomodó lentamente el cuello del ahori rojo, con un movimiento experto - ¿Por qué eres tan descuidado con tu apariencia?... van a pensar que somos iguales!

-¡Ah no! –exclamó el joven - ¡Eso sí que no!... jamás sería tan "remilgado" como tú! – dijo aparentemente fastidiado… pero al mismo tiempo, acomodaba un plateado mechón del sedoso pelo de Sesshoumaru, tras su oreja - ¿Acaso crees que me gustaría que nos relacionaran?

-¡Nunca!... además… ni siquiera nos parecemos…

Toda la conversación fue atestiguada por un inmóvil y casi infartado grupo, que no podía creerlo. Esos dos se hablaban con naturalidad, con afabilidad.

_Se Tocaban con confianza…_

Que Náraku los matara… por que ya lo habían visto todo…

-Bueno… Rin…Jaken –llamó el youkai – vamonos…

-Sí Señor –gritó Rin, feliz, y corrió tras él

-Es hora de continuar muchachos… ¡Vamos a conseguir esa maldita perla de una vez! –Inuyasha giró hacia sus amigos, luego, inició la marcha, sin esperar al torrente de preguntas, que de seguro le atacarían… - Sube a mi espalda Ahome!

-¡Claro! –La muchacha se acomodó – me da tanto gusto por ti... querido Inuyasha...

Así, tranquilos, y esperanzados, iniciaron el viaje de nuevo…

Un viaje que pronto vería su fin… y que les había reportado más beneficios de los que jamás soñaran…

**CONTINUARA…**

_Volvio… musa inclemente que me tenía en el abandono… infiel compañera… pero tan deseada…_


	14. Un día Cualquiera

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi la grande! **

**El punto de vista de Miroku... de un par bastante peculiar (como si no fueran lo suficientemente peculiares por sí mismos)**

**HERMANOS**

_**Un día cualquiera**_

Era una estampa digna de verse, aunque en ocasiones el sentimiento de incredulidad resulta más fuerte que la realidad de la que son testigos... Ambos hombres de pelo plateado, juntos, luchando hombro con hombro, respirando el mismo aire... ambos hermanos, que antes fueran enemigos acérrimos, ahora reunidos con un fin común...

Matar a Náraku.

Miroku los observa pensativo. Al principio, creyó que sentiría alguna clase de celos. Después de todo, Inuyasha y él habían llegado al pacto de ser como hermanos, y por sobre todas las cosas, el monje valoraba eso.

La llegada del youkai a sus vidas, aunque extrañamente distante, era la certificación de que Inuyasha, en efecto, tenía un pariente directo, con su misma sangre corriendo por sus venas, con su misma apariencia y la misma terquedad; a diferencia de él, que ya tenía suerte de existir, debido a la maldición que pesaba por sobre su familia.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos, que nunca notó a su amigo hanyou aproximándose a él, hasta que ya lo tuvo sentado a su lado, y mirándolo con algo muy parecido a la curiosidad morbosa.

-¿Qué te pasa, Miroku? – Inuyasha seguía viéndole a la cara, desde muy cerca – tienes mucho rato así, distraído...

-Nada, querido Inuyasha, solo pensaba –Miroku trataba de ignorar los dorados ojos del muchacho - ¿y tu?

- ¿Yo que? –Inuyasha intentaba encontrar sus ojos – yo nada... yo vine a preguntarte, así que no me cambies el tema.

- Inuyasha... ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –Miroku al fin le miró directamente

-Claro

-¿Cómo te sientes con la presencia de Sesshoumaru? –Miroku pudo ver como el youkai, sentado bastante lejos de ellos, se sacudía un poco, como sorprendido – es decir...

- Entiendo lo que quieres saber... pero, ¿cómo decirlo? –Inuyasha posó las doradas orbes, sobre su aparentemente dormido hermano – ay, Miroku...

-Solo dime la verdad, Inuyasha

-Me da... mucho gusto tenerlo con nosotros... aunque...

-¿Tienes miedo que tarde o temprano te dé la espalda?

- De nuevo –suspiró el hanyou – se aparte de mí. Por que ahora ya no podría luchar contra él.

-Ya veo. Pero para ser sinceros, dudo mucho que vuelva a ser tu enemigo. Será muy especial, pero tiene honor –Por algún motivo, aunque en el fondo deseaba alejar un poco a esos dos, para recuperar a su amigo, no pudo dañarlo – y no creo que tras esta reunión, quiera hacerte mal alguno.

- No lo sé, Miroku. –Inuyasha cerró los ojos y bajó el rostro – de todos modos, por el momento, pienso vivir al día. Mientras esté a mi lado, disfrutaré de su presencia y veré que aprendo. Si alguna vez se aleja, ya veremos...

-Bueno, solo recuerda una cosa, Inuyasha –Miroku pasó un brazo por los hombros del hanyou, y lo atrajo contra sí – siempre estaré a tu lado... hicimos una promesa.

-Aunque no la hubiéramos hecho, Miroku, sé que aún así permanecerías conmigo...

-Por que somos amigos... no... somos hermanos –Miroku recargó la mejilla en el hombro de Inuyasha, quién le posó la mano en la rodilla – y confiamos uno en el otro.

-Sí. Nunca lo olvido, monje tonto. Por cierto, mira eso –dijo, señalando al otro peliplateado.

Y ambos captaron el momento en el que el Taiyoukai se ponía de pie, con aquella elasticidad que hacía parecer que levitaba, y les clavaba la mirada mas profunda que pudiese tener, para internarse luego en el bosque.

Un grito femenino alertó a Inuyasha para salir corriendo hacia donde Sango, Rin y Ahome descansaban, solo para encontrar el motivo de tan disperso horror...

-¡Mátala! Inuyasha –Ahome gritaba agarrada de Sango, que se protegía con el Hiraikotzu- Matala!

-¿Es una broma, Ahome? –Inuyasha, con una enorme gota en la nuca, tenía sostenida en la punta de la espada, una gorda y peluda tarántula - ¿le tienes miedo a este pobre bicho?

-¡No me gustan las arañas! –Ahome seguía semi trepada en la pobre exterminadora – menos las peludas...

-Señorita Ahome, pero si usted destruye demonios verdaderamente repulsivos –Miroku se sujetaba la frente, en un gesto de vergonzosa incredulidad – y, Sango querida, no lo creo de ti...

- Yo no tengo nada que ver –Sango se veía un poquito gris –Ahome me asustó!

-¿Es en serio Ahome? –Inuyasha se puso al insecto sobre su brazo y le dejó hacer – pobre criatura... mejor la dejo ir. – Rin trataba de agarrar al insecto, impidiéndoselo las demás mujeres

-¿DE CUANDO ACÁ, TU TIENES TANTA PIEDAD, INUYASHA? –el grito resonó por todo el territorio Japonés, y alguien juró después que en otros continentes hubo terremotos - ¡ALEJALO DE MI!

-Ay, bueno. Es solo una araña

-En realidad es una tarántula, Inuyasha – Miroku se inclinó sobre el bicho – mejor dámela, la iré a dejar bastante lejos. Tu quédate con la señorita Ahome.

Y, tomando con todo cuidado al objeto de tan terrible terror, lo envolvió en un pañuelo, y se internó por un estrecho sendero, para dejarlo cerca de una cueva que vislumbrara horas antes.

- Tendrás un buen hogar, amiguita –Miroku caminaba cuidando de no asustar mucho al insecto – oscuro, fresco, y sobre todo, lejos de esas mujeres tan gritonas...

Y la dejó en la boca de la cueva, a la que la agradecida tarántula se internó a toda velocidad. Miroku sonreía al ver la enorme felicidad que el "pobre bicho" reflejaba.

-Así deberíamos ser todos –se dijo a sí mismo el monje – agradecer esos pequeños pero increíbles milagros que día a día se nos regalan. Y disfrutar cada minuto, pensando que mañana, quizás alguien nos elimine... por que estamos gordos y peludos...

-Muy filosófico, monje –la voz provenía de muy cerca a espaldas suyo

Giró tan rápido como la sorpresa se lo permitió, casi chocando de frente con el alto Taiyoukai que permanecía impasible, quieto, y amenazante.

- ¿Sesshoumaru? –Miroku se aterrorizó al percatarse que nunca sintió su presencia - ¿Qué?... - ¿tanta energía maligna, y nunca sintió nada? Algo estaba muy mal

-¿Qué relación tienes con Inuyasha? –espetó de pronto

-¿Relaci... que? –Miroku, al verle a la cara, entendió lo que pasaba -¡Sesshoumaru! ¿no estarás pensando que, Inuyasha y yo... verdad?

- ¿No?

-¡Claro que no! –Miroku soltó por fin el aire – somos amigos... muy amigos

- ¿Cómo hermanos? –el youkai parecía escrutar en el fondo de su alma

- Sí, en cierto modo – el monje caminó un poco, para abrigarse a la sombra de los árboles – sí. ¿Te molesta?

-No. Me dio la impresión de que no te gusta mi presencia

-No es eso. Al principio, bueno, me preocupé un poco. Pero ya no, ahora me alegro de que estés aquí, junto a nuestro Inuyasha, que realmente necesitaba, ya sabes... necesitaba conocerte...

- ¿Tu también dudas de mí? –Sesshoumaru se recargó en un grueso tronco, y miró al cielo – monje...

-Te diré la verdad –Miroku se paró justo frente a él – no, no dudo de ti. Aunque te juro que al principio deseaba dudar. Deseaba que te alejaras y nos dejaras tal y como estábamos... éramos un equipo, una familia. Ellos son mi familia. Más ahora...

-¿Tanto lo aprecias? – Sesshoumaru bajó un poco el rostro, para buscar los zafiros de su interlocutor, que no levantaba la cabeza - ¿Tanto así?

- Sí. Todos queremos con toda el alma que él sea feliz. ¿Sabes? Sufrió mucho, aunque nunca se queja, y mucho menos nos cuenta. Pero hemos ido descubriendo cosas de su vida que hubieran vuelto loco a cualquiera. Aún así, conservó su alma noble, y su espíritu justo... su lado humano...

-Conservó su lado humano... – el youkai se notaba imbuido en sus pensamientos – humanos... nunca los entenderé.

- Tal vez nos entiendes más de lo que quisieras. Si no, no estarías aquí...

- Yo no... – pero su expresión cambió violentamente

Y, sin previo aviso, y antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo de decir algo más, una gran explosión destrozó una colina cercana, encontrándose Miroku, de pronto, transportado por los aires por un brazo que parecía hecho de roca, asiéndolo de la cintura.

Sesshoumaru lo había sacado del curso de un enorme monolito que estuvo a punto de matarlo.

El aterrizaje fue suave y certero. Inuyasha luchaba ya contra la inmensa, pero poco inteligente criatura que había tenido la aún menos iluminada idea de almorzárselos. Mala, muy mala idea.

El único inconveniente, era que la criatura llevaba consigo a su familia, una media docena de cosas llenas de púas y dientes, que lucían muy hambrientas.

El Taiyoukai se encargó de un par gigantesco, mientras Miroku y Sango se despachaban uno cada quién. Para entonces, Inuyasha desintegraba a los restantes con un poderoso Viento Cortante.

Una carcajada general surcó el ambiente, relajándolos a todos. ¡Y hablando de cosas Peludas! No había nada de que preocuparse. Naraku no estaba involucrado.

Sesshoumaru envainó la espada, y estaba a punto de alejarse, cuando una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

- Sesshoumaru –Miroku clavaba sus azules ojos en el ámbar dorado del otro – creo que hay algo que debes saber...

-¿Qué cosa?

- Te guste o no, ahora también tú eres parte de este equipo... –El monje le sonrió con toda sinceridad – eres parte de esta familia...

-¿Te has vuelto loco?

-Nop! Y gracias!

Y el pelinegro se alejó, sonriente aún, para ir junto a su amada Sanguito, a intentar manosearla un poco, para olvidar las vicisitudes del día. Una cachetada y un gran chichón después, el monje conservaba su risa, y trataba de parecer inocente.

-Sigo sin entenderlos – murmuró Sesshoumaru.

Pero un esbozo de sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Y su joven medio hermano se alegró de verlo.

Miroku tenía razón. No había nada de que preocuparse.

Y una tarántula, bastante más inteligente, corrió a su lado en busca de comida, alejada de las chicas, pero bajo la mirada escrutadora y divertida de dos hombres de pelo plateado, que mejor se reservaron el conocimiento de ese hecho, para evitar sustos innecesarios.

CONTINUARÁ 

**Ojalá que hayan disfrutado este pequeño capítulo, cuya intención fue demostrar como el youkai sin desearlo, ni proponérselo, terminó formando parte del grupo del Inuyasha... ¿o sería al revés? **

**Gracias, muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí conmigo, y espero llenar sus expectativas con lo que sigue...**

**A los que me han escrito, y no he contestado, por favor, mis más sinceros agradecimientos, y profundas disculpas... como excusa, debo decir que me mudé de casa y aún no instalo el teléfono... en los cibers no me da tiempo de ponerme a contestar todo... pero les mando un beso!**


	15. Respuestas

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi la grande! **

**Sesshoumaru responde... Inuyasha aprende... Kikyo le libera...**

**HERMANOS**

_**Respuestas **_

Caminaban uno junto al otro. Para Jaken era doloroso ver a su amado Señor junto al hanyou que por tanto tiempo odiaran. Pero era obvio que en algún momento, todo ese odio se desvaneció, convirtiéndose en una cordialidad sincera... un afecto disimulado...

Pero Sesshoumaru no estaba tranquilo. No podía olvidarse de todo y continuar caminando... no con eso que le atosigaba...

Hacía tiempo que el Taiyoukai percibiera la presencia de la sacerdotisa de barro, siguiéndoles muy de cerca. Era hábil para ocultarse, pero él era demasiado poderoso como para no notarla.

¿Es que acaso la rediviva era inmortal?... por que él mismo presenció su destrucción a manos de Náraku, hacía tiempo. Estaba seguro que había sido lo mejor. Por que si el maligno hanyou no la hubiera matado, lo habría hecho él.

Como la _detestaba_.

- Sesshoumaru – le llamó Inuyasha -¿en que piensas?

- Nos sigue esa mujer...

La respuesta llegó a los oídos de todos los integrantes del grupo, a pesar de haber sido hecha con voz bastante moderada, haciendo saltar el corazón de al menos una persona.

-¿Kikyo? –preguntó el de rojo, ansioso -¿detectaste a Kikyo?

-Sí, si ese es el nombre de la repulsiva criatura – Sesshoumaru se detuvo repentinamente – Quiero saber como es que sigue con vida...

-Ahome la salvó –respondió Inuyasha, muy ocupado en olfatear el aire – purificó el veneno que la mataba...

-¿Tu?-el youkai la buscó con la mirada - ¿fuiste tan insensata? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Bueno, Sesshoumaru –Ahome le enfrentó con dignidad en sus ojos canela – ella estaba viva, pero terriblemente malherida. Hice lo correcto. Y no me arrepiento...

-¿A pesar de que esa "cosa" quiere que Inuyasha muera? –Sesshoumaru perdía poco a poco la compostura - ¿Es que no te importa su vida?

-¡Claro que me importa! –Ahome quiso decir "por que él realmente me importa" pero se contuvo – pero aún no era el tiempo de Kikyo... y no quedaría su vida en mis manos...

- HUMANOS ESTÚPIDOS – espetó, en un sibilante susurro – son tan idiotas y sentimentales... esa mujer debería estar muerta...

-¿Tanto me desprecias, Gran Sesshoumaru? – la mujer de la que hablaban apareció de pronto en el camino, frente a ellos - ¿acaso te debo algo que no recuerdo?

Inuyasha quedó de una pieza, petrificado. No sabía si sentir alivio, o miedo.

Sesshoumaru permanecía con el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia la izquierda, dejando que Kikyo solo viera su perfil. Las marcas de sus mejillas parecieron cambiar de tono y forma.

- Eres valiente... o demasiado tonta para aparecerte así, frente a mí

-No te temo, puesto que si lo deseo, puedo eliminarte –Kikyo tensó el arco

-¿De verdad lo crees? –Sesshoumaru repentinamente desapareció del lugar donde estaba, para aparecer luego, como una ráfaga, sosteniendo a la mujer del cuello, en vilo sobre su cabeza - ¿Dónde está tu poder ahora?

- ¿Qué es lo que te debo? –volvió a preguntar ella, ya sin altanería

-No dejaré, bajo ningún motivo, que tomes la vida de Inuyasha... primero te mato...

- ¿Aunque eso destruya a tu hermano, Sesshoumaru? –era Ahome la que hablaba – Nunca te lo perdonará... ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

El youkai cerró los ojos y gruñó audiblemente. Pero finalmente soltó a Kikyo, arrojándola violentamente contra el suelo. Y se marchó.

- Solo vine, por que tengo algo que decirte, Inuyasha –Kikyo se frotaba el cuello, con cara de dolor – no me interesa llevarte conmigo... ya no.

-¿Estas bien? –Inuyasha se inclinaba sobre ella, pero fue alejado por una mano despectiva- ¿qué...? Esta bien, habla entonces...

-He descubierto la forma en que puedes controlar tus poderes, aún cuando eres humano...

El silencio los cubrió a todos con un pesado manto. Las palabras de la miko eran fáciles de decir, pero otra cosa era llevarlas a cabo...

La clave... del poder de Inuyasha...

Dejar de temerle a su lado demoníaco... ya había comprobado una vez, en su pelea contra Baal, que era capaz de controlarlo, al menos un poco. Pero debía practicar, de modo que pudiese llamar a su sangre paterna cuando lo deseara... tal como hacía Sesshoumaru.

Cuando lograra mezclar totalmente ambas partes de su ser, sin que una dominara a la otra, entonces, la espada reaccionaría a su llamado... aún en luna nueva.

Debía llegar a aquel mismo estado que alcanzara en su lucha junto a Ahome en el vientre de ese enorme ogro en el que Náraku les había atrapado. Pero sin la ayuda purificadora de la muchacha...

Fácil de decir...

-Inuyasha... solo quería que supieras esto –Kikyo por fin se le había acercado – por que he decidido marcharme definitivamente. Ahome ya no necesita de mi presencia... y tu... tú debes vivir...

-¡No! –Inuyasha atrapó sus manos, frías como el agua – puedes quedarte... cuando encontremos la perla... Ahome podría regresarte tu humanidad...

- Sabes bien que eso no es posible, hanyou –Kikyo lo provocaba- yo debo estar muerta... mi alma ya acabó su labor. Debo partir, y esperar a mi reencarnación, como ha estado en el destino desde un principio...

Más Kikyo, aproximándose a él, le depositó un pequeño beso en los labios. El hanyou se sorprendió a sí mismo, al descubrir que ese beso no le movía la más mínima fibra...

- Ya no sientes nada... ¿verdad? –la mujer lo miraba, dulcemente – todo tu corazón ya ha sido entregado... sé feliz, amor mío...

-Kikyo... yo... –el joven bajó la mirada - ¿Estarás bien?

-Soy libre, Inuyasha... por supuesto que estaré bien – La mujer se elevó en los aires, ayudada por sus serpientes, iría a morir al templo... su templo... – el futuro depende de ustedes... y ahora vé en busca de tu hermano, pues ambos tienen muchas respuestas que darse...

Inuyasha viró para buscar la aprobación de sus compañeros, encontrándose con la mirada cristalizada de más de uno, y la tácita aceptación de todos ellos. Saltó en pos del rastro del youkai.

Lo encontró rápidamente, sentado entre las enormes y nudosas raíces de un árbol gigante. Recobrada la compostura, permanecía silencioso y meditabundo. Lo esperaba...

Hacía siglos que lo esperaba...

-¿Sesshoumaru? –Inuyasha se aproximó, temeroso - ¿puedo...?

-Quiero matarla... no puedo tolerar la idea de que le entregues voluntariamente tu vida...

- ¿Y si la amo? –respondió el hanyou

-¿Que sentirías, Inuyasha, si alguien tratara de matarme? ¿qué sentirías por esa persona?

- La odiaría con todas mis fuerzas...

-Y si yo sintiera algo por ella, y le permitiera eliminarme... ¿la odiarías?

-Creo que... si... –Inuyasha comprendía ahora muchas cosas... y en el proceso iba entendiendo a sus amigos también – tal vez también sentiría desprecio por ti, por dejarte destruir...

-¿Entonces? –el youlai se puso de pie salvajemente, y sostuvo a Inuyasha en el aire, como antes hiciera con la miko - ¿por qué insistes?

- No lo haré, hermano... –el joven sintió como el piso rozaba sus pies, mientras era depositado en el suelo – ella se ha ido... yo me quedo con ustedes... contigo...

- Te quedas – el youkai volvio a su posición en el nudo de raíces – te quedas...

El muchacho tomó asiento a unos pasos del youkai, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para lo que tenía que contarle. Era indispensable. Pronto sería el momento, y no quería ver la cara de asco que hacía mucho que imaginaba...

- Tengo algo que decirte –comenzó el hanyou – algo importante...

- ¿Qué cosa?

-Yo, como sabes, soy mitad humano

-¿mh?

-Hay un momento, en cada ciclo lunar, en el que pierdo...

-¿Todos tus poderes demoníacos? –Sesshoumaru levantó la vista para encararlo - ya lo sabía... en Luna nueva, si no me equivoco...

-¿Lo sabías?

- Minimizas a tu Onii-sama... –una sombra de sonrisa apareció en sus ojos dorados – lo he sabido casi desde siempre, aunque debo reconocer que me tomó algún tiempo para descubrir la fecha exacta...

-¿Lo has sabido todo este tiempo? –Inuyasha tenía una gran gota de sudor en la nuca - ¿y nunca me dijiste nada?

- Es natural, imbécil, que siendo tú mi único pariente directo, conociera todo de ti... es parte de mis obligaciones...

-¿Lo has sabido todo este tiempo? – Ahora lucía molesto, seriamente molesto -¿sabes cuanto me he preocupado por eso, y tu sabiéndolo?

- ¿Y que querías? – inquirió burlón – ¿Qué llegara con un "ah! Ya se cuando te transformas, no te preocupes"? No seas idiota...

- ¿Cómo demonios...?

- Es lógico que debes tener mucho cuidado en esos momentos. Eres terriblemente débil.

-¿Débil? – si lo hubieran abofeteado, el efecto hubiera sido más suave- ¿Débil dices? ¿Y COMO RAYOS CREES QUE HE SOBREVIVIDO HASTA HOY?

El Taiyoukai lo miró con desconcierto... también para él, ya no había marcha atrás...

- Todos y cada uno de los años de mi vida, Sesshoumaru, he luchado, y me he mantenido con vida... ¿acaso tu estuviste ahí jamás? ¿Acaso tú tienes algún derecho de llamarme débil?

- Yo jamás te ataqué –Sesshoumaru se incorporó para acercarse al furibundo joven de rojo

- ¿Ah no?... ¿y todas esas veces que intentaste matarme?

-Todas esas veces, Inuyasha, tú ya eras lo suficientemente fuerte para oponer resistencia...

- ¡Ah vaya! Ahora resulta... ¿Acaso alguna vez...?

-Hubo otros demonios que intentaron matarte, cuando apenas eras un pequeño indefenso... deseaban tu sangre, por el simple hecho de ser hijo del general Perro, a pesar de que apenas si podías caminar...

-¿De que hablas...? –Inuyasha le miraba impactado...

Entonces esos aullidos que recordaba... esos alaridos... los cadáveres destrozados de mononokes en los linderos del palacio de su madre... ¿Los sonidos de pelea durante las noches...?

-Fui yo –respondió el youkai a sus pensamientos

- Sabías que iban por mí... y tú...

-Los maté

La respuesta tuvo el efecto de paralizar el viento, el tiempo, y los sonidos que les rodeaban, como si todo quedara a la expectativa...

-Debes entender, hanyou – Continuó al Taiyoukai – que no lo hice por que me interesaras... era por el honor de la familia...

- Entiendo... si me mataban, me convertiría en una mancha... en leyenda negra...

- Así es... después alardearían de que luchaste fieramente, que medías tres metros, o que escupías fuego por las narices –hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano – aun que todavía no tenías más que un par de dientes...

- Ya veo... siempre fuiste tú... siempre estuviste ahí...

-Ya te dije...

-No importa –Inuyasha lo miró con mucha tristeza en los ojos – el punto es que siempre estuviste ahí, rondando... ¿cuánto honor posees, Sesshoumaru?

-¿Aún dudas de mí? –inquirió suavemente el youkai - ¿Aún crees que te daré la espalda?

- No... perdóname por haberlo pensado siquiera –Inuyasha se cubría los ojos con la diestra, conmovido - ¿nos oíste?

-Sí... aunque no me molestó realmente...

Volvieron a sumirse en el silencio, ahora completamente abstraídos en sus pensamientos. Aunque Sesshoumaru ocupaba su tiempo, mayormente en espiar los movimientos de su acompañante...

-Debemos regresar al campamento... los muchachos deben estar preocupados por nosotros...

-Debemos continuar buscando a Náraku –respondió Sesshoumaru – hay que destruirle, solo así conoceremos la paz...

-Vamos, entonces...

Y juntos, sin mediar mas palabra, se dirigieron hacia donde aquellos que los amaban los esperaban... ya no había más que decir... todo estaba aclarado...

Y fueron recibidos entre demostraciones bastante descriptivas de ansiedad y desesperación. En cierto modo, todos temían que lo que apenas iniciaba se rompiera brutalmente, por causa de la sacerdotisa de barro...

Pero no más...

Kikyo ahora no era más que un pensamiento, un alma libre... un sueño de amor antiguo, pero solo eso... solo un sueño. Ya iba siendo tiempo de despertar a la vida real...

Y ellos eran hermanos... ¿acaso una mujer podría romper ese lazo?

Jamás...

Náraku podía irse dando por muerto...

Solos eran poderosos.

_Juntos eran invencibles..._

CONTINUARÁ 

**Necesito aclarar que ya voy a subir el final. Ahora que tras muchos problemas he reunido a este par, no encuentro motivos para seguir alargando la historia. Debo confesar que el final fue lo primero que vino a mi mente, aún antes de iniciar esta travesía.**

**Y ¿ es que acaso no es la sangre un lazo irrompible?**

**Con amor para todos aquellos que leyeron mi sueño hasta el final... que el final llene sus deseos, y que satisfaga sus expectativas...**


	16. Luna de Cambios

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi la grande! **

**HERMANOS**

**EL FINAL DE UNA HISTORIA**

LUNA DE CAMBIOS 

Sesshoumaru avanzaba a través del enorme palacio que era su hogar. Hacía horas que no encontraba a su hermano, y empezaba a sentirse algo inquieto.

Girando su rostro de un lado al otro, y agitando con ello su plateada melena, buscaba en un silencio más bien nervioso, el olor del estúpido hanyou que no debía haber salido del lugar...

Atravesó el salón principal, deteniéndose un segundo a observar como se alzaba en todo su esplendor, en una elevada tarima, un trono labrado con motivos de los Demonios Perro, que estaba ahí desde tiempos remotos...

Enormes jarrones de fina porcelana pintada a mano desbordaban de flores perennes a fuerza de magia, en cada esquina del recinto, de cuyo alto techo colgaban largas cortinas de estandartes de tela translúcida, que parecían dividir visualmente el área.

Delicadas mamparas de papel decorado dividían las puertas corredizas, provocando al espectador, la sensación de un espacio sin límites en los que las barreras eran solo estilizadas figuras flotando en la nada.

Tanto esplendor, tanta opulencia... y ese día, era como si nada existiera... ¿por qué tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente terco? ¿A quien tenía que probarle su fuerza ahora?...

Justo en un día como ese...

La angustia le hizo recordar el día, igual a ese, hacía mas de trescientos años, en el que les llevó por primera vez a sus territorios... su palacio... su hogar...

El hogar de Inuyasha...

Flashback 

_De acuerdo a sus instrucciones, el grupo del Hanyou, montados unos en Kirara y la otra en la espalda de Inuyasha, siguieron de cerca de Sesshoumaru que volaba rápidamente sobre las copas de los árboles, pero nunca tan rápido que no pudieran seguirle..._

_La llegada al palacio los dejó completamente mudos..._

_Sabían que el Taiyoukai provenía de una estirpe destacada y poderosa... pero es que ese palacio era verdaderamente espectacular..._

_Y enorme... era una verdadera ciudad amurallada... Lleno de youkais de todo tipo, que pululaban de aquí para allá, ocupándose de las labores diarias..._

_Cuando vieron pasar a su Señor, se arrodillaron... y la gran mayoría, sobre todo los que se encontraban más cerca del camino, saludaron con infinito respeto a Inuyasha..._

_Llamándolo Príncipe..._

_-Sesshoumaru –susurró el hanyou, temeroso - ¿por qué me llaman así?_

_-Por que eres mi hermano menor... _

_En cuanto pudieron cerrar la boca, se llevaron otra gran sorpresa..._

_Primero, las mujeres fueron llevadas por un destacamento de hembras youkai sumamente bellas y gentiles, a unas deliciosas habitaciones, donde fueron bañadas con delicadeza, para luego perfumarles los cabellos con aceites balsámicos... tras vestirlas regiamente, las encaminaron al comedor privado de su Señor..._

_Por su parte, los hombres también fueron a sus habitaciones, guiados por un par de fuertes sirvientes, donde se les dejó disfrutar de un baño, y se les entregaron valiosos kimonos de seda pura._

_Inuyasha vestía de un azul muy oscuro, bordado con figuras geométricas. Miroku solicitó las prendas más parecidas a su traje monacal, siendo estas tan finas y suaves, que aquel se sentía desnudo. Shippou terminó en un trajecito en un oro viejo, muy hermoso, resaltando el color de su pelo..._

_Sesshoumaru los esperaba, vestido como todo un terrateniente, en un traje púrpura y plata, y sin la armadura, con la mesa servida... aún no caía la noche, y el atardecer se colaba escarlata y oro entre los delgados cortinajes, dándole a la estancia una apariencia irreal... _

_Los ojos de ambos hermanos destellaban como ámbar líquido, contra la luz de un sol naranja colándose impetuoso por entre los pórticos y ventanales._

_Todos los sirvientes y habitantes del palacio sucumbieron ante el recuerdo repentino de su antiguo Gran Señor... y su joven hijo... no quedaba duda... esa familia poseía una sangre imponente._

Fin del Flashback 

Siguió caminando entre los corredores, su rostro inexpresivo ocultaba la verdad de sus sentimientos. Había tenido que rebajarse a ordenar a los guardias a que fueran en su busca. Aunque sabía que sería él quien le encontrara.

Ese era el juego preferido de su hermano, desde el día que llegó a vivir ahí.

Y ciertamente, lo encontró, bajo las últimas luces del atardecer, de espaldas a él, en el jardín interior del área más privada del palacio. Se quedó un par de minutos mirándolo, sintiendo el alivio correr por sus venas como agua refrescante...

-¿Se puede saber donde demonios estabas, imbécil? –sin importar la cantidad de siglos, siempre sería lo mismo - ¿Qué te ha dado por ocultarte?

-¿Es que el Gran Sesshoumaru no puede seguir mi rastro? –aunque aún le daba la espalda, era obvio que reía- ¿Quién lo diría? Un torpe Hanyou logra despistarte, oh gran Señor...

- Déjate de estupideces Inuyasha –Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos, y levantó el mentón hacia el cielo - ¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿Qué cosa? –Inuyasha al fin le encaraba, sonriendo con esa particular sonrisita que siempre lograba estresarlo - ¿Qué hice?

- Parece que a ti los años solo te hacen mas idiota, Inuyasha.

-Y a ti, los siglos solo te hacen más pesado, Sesshoumaru... Sabes bien que no me pasará nada... ya lo he demostrado antes. No puedes mantenerme encerrado, y lo sabes...

-¿Por qué no? Solo es por esta noche, solo mientras pasa... –Sesshoumaru al fin le clavó las doradas orbes – Te gusta lastimarme, ahora que sabes como...

-Hermano –suspiró el hanyou- discúlpame, no es esa mi intención. Pero me cuesta trabajo el permanecer quieto. Además creo que te consta que soy lo suficientemente poderoso para protegerme... incluso hoy...

-Lo sé...

Y era cierto, pero nada en el mundo, ni la eternidad suspendida de los siglos goteando sobre ellos, borrarían el dolor de aquella fatídica noche, en la que tuvo que reconocer sus sentimientos...

Flashback 

_La pelea con Náraku se estaba poniendo interesante... habían localizado al bebé albino, el receptáculo del corazón del maligno hanyou. Tenían a Kohaku de su lado, y, mejor aún, tenían a Sesshoumaru peleando junto a ellos..._

_Naraku preveía su fin, a pesar de todas las providencias que tomó para vencerlos... Inuyasha había roto todas las barreras que le separaban de la totalidad de sus poderes... _

_Kanna pereció, tal y como vivió, silenciosa, quieta, impávida... solo el delicado esparcirse de un blanquecino polvo de lo que antes fuera la niña, dejó constancia de que alguna vez existió..._

_Aunque Náraku no lo deseaba, tuvo que reconocer que le estaba doliendo mucho quedarse solo... él mismo había acabado con Kagura. Hakudoshi ahora peleaba a su lado, pero se debilitaba por instantes... pronto moriría._

_Pero cayó la noche, terriblemente oscura, aprisionando en el temor los corazones del grupo de Inuyasha, ya que era un mal momento... había luna nueva..._

_Pero para el peliplateado eso ya no era un problema._

_Tenía la capacidad de manejar a Tessaiga en cualquier circunstancia. _

_Sesshoumaru lo vio cambiar justo ante sus ojos... fue testigo del repentino ennegrecer de sus cabellos, de la desaparición de las garras y los colmillos. Fue testigo de su transformación en humano..._

_Y ante los ojos de todos los horrorizados presentes, el ahora humano hanyou, se lanzó en un ataque directo contra Náraku, de tal manera que le destrozó por completo, al mismo tiempo que Kohaku mataba su corazón..._

_Pero en el ataque, el cuerpo del muchacho se vio seriamente dañado..._

Fin del flashback 

Oscurecía lento, pero inevitable, Sesshoumaru agradecía a sus ancestros el hecho de que su hermano tuviese la amabilidad de volver a él, antes de que todo pasara.

Inuyasha se le acercó, sereno, con una interrogante en los dorados ojos.

Sesshoumaru tuvo que alzar un poco la vista para verle directamente... ¿hacía cuanto que era tan alto?... eso lo había heredado de Inu-no-Taisho.

- ¿Sigues recordándolo? –Inuyasha ya no sonreía – han pasado.. ¿Cuántos? ¿Trescientos y tantos años?... ya no pienses en eso, ha quedado atrás...

- Pero tu aún sigues transformándote, y sabes que pueden matarte... en realidad es el único momento que eres vulnerable – el youkai emitía una ligera molestia- a pesar de que eres fuerte...

- ¡Oh! Si recuerdas eso, pero no piensas en que soy demasiado poderoso... ni siquiera tú puedes vencerme... –Inuyasha se llevó las manos a la nuca

-No presiones tu suerte Inuyasha

Y observaron juntos el anochecer.

Y de nuevo, como cada ocasión, el Taiyoukai se asombró ante la metamorfosis de su hermano menor. Y como en cada ocasión, desde aquella primera vez, realizó el privado ritual que les uniera de una vez y para siempre...

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha agonizaba rodeado de los que le amaban. Sesshoumaru había desaparecido momentos antes, tras vencer al demonio que tantos problemas les había dado..._

_Ahome lloraba, apretando en sus manos la valiosa perla ahora completa... _

_Sango y Miroku, abrazados con Shippou entre ellos, rezaban por que algún milagro se realizara. Kaede trataba de mantener con vida al hanyou. Era el fin, lo único que alegraba un poco el espíritu del muchacho, era la sutil esperanza de poder reunirse al fin con el espíritu de su antiguo amor... que se había marchado por última vez, tras mostrarle el modo de volverse casi invencible._

_Y en el exterior, alejado un centenar de metros de donde su medio hermano lentamente moría, Sesshoumaru permanecía quieto, pero totalmente descolocado y ciertamente en un estado de profunda angustia..._

_¿Qué iba a hacer?... realmente, la relación entre ellos ahora podía calificarse de cordial, incluso podía aceptar con cierto recelo un lazo de algo parecido a cariño filial..._

_Pero de eso, a rebajarse a aceptar que no podía soportar ver morir al muchacho, y no precisamente por todo aquel parrafito de "seré yo quien acabe contigo", era algo totalmente distinto._

_Lo escuchó expirar..._

_Literalmente, pudo sentir como exhalaba su último aliento, antes incluso de oír el grito desgarrador de la mujer, y el llanto inclemente de sus amigos..._

_Y en su pecho, una daga ardiente le atravesó el corazón que hacía siglos que creía muerto..._

_Y antes de que se percatara de ello, ya había girado sobre sí mismo, y se encontró caminando hacia la cabaña..._

_No..._

_Caminando hacia su Hermano..._

Fin del Flashback 

Inuyasha, ahora un pelinegro hombre de elevada estatura, se erguía frente al poderoso Señor del palacio, en todo su humano esplendor, si de algún modo puede describirse el gesto altanero y confiado que ostentaba...

- ¿Puedes dejar ese maldito gesto de una vez? –Sesshoumaru se acercó a él- Nunca dejará de irritarme

- No, no puedo... es parte de mí... tienes que aceptarlo, o dejarme ir. – Inuyasha hizo un movimiento, como amenazando con partir - ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

- Lo tomo... con un demonio... lo tomo – al Gran Señor de las tierras del Oeste le importaba un pepino el orgullo – no te atrevas a irte...

Inuyasha esperaba esa respuesta, por ello, aún antes de que el Taiyoukai terminara la frase, ya lo tenía atrapado en un abrazo de oso, casi elevándole unos milímetros del suelo. Y permanecieron así, humano y youkai, en la escena que podría ser el epítome mismo de la unión de dos mundos...

En el mismo abrazo que había estado presente cuando todos los seres que ellos amaban fueron saliendo de sus vidas...

El día que Ahome volvió a su mundo, con la Perla bajo su Resguardo, para no volver jamás, cuando el único que le vio llorar fue su hermano..

Ese desgarrador atardecer en que Rin había muerto tras dar a luz, en el que el Taiyoukai no había logrado llegar a tiempo antes de que la incineraran en la pira funeraria... y que el único modo en el que se evitó la más grande masacre de un pueblo entero por un demonio enloquecido, fue el enorme amor de un joven hombre de pelo plateado y orejas blancas...

Y un simple abrazo...

Y, tal vez más triste... aquella clara mañana llena de un sol transparente, en el que Miroku dejó el mundo, para ir a buscar a su amada esposa, Sango, que había cometido el atroz pecado de adelantársele unos meses... ambos viejos ya, agotados y satisfechos de la vida...

Dejando a Inuyasha completamente desolado, por que su mejor amigo había perdido su batalla contra el tiempo, innegable destructor de humanos... por que sus lazos con el amor de su vida, con su Ahome, desaparecían como los hilos de una telaraña azotada por la lluvia...

Siendo lo peor de todo, que tuvo que verlos envejecer... decaer lentamente en las pequeñas debilidades de la edad... tuvo que verles perder su vigor, y la lozanía de la piel, junto a su energía. Aunque tenía que reconocer que lo más malo de todo, fue la larga agonía de la enfermedad de Sango... meses de dolor, en los que Inuyasha deseó como nunca, que hubiera un modo de hacerlos youkais...

¿Así tendría que ver a su Ahome? ¿Tendría que verla morir poco a poco mientras él persistía existiendo?

Sesshoumaru leyó sus pensamientos

- ¿Crees que la reencuentres? –Sesshoumaru le hablaba muy bajo, pero pegado a su oído- ¿La buscarás en su época?

-¿Y condenarla a una vida llena de secretos? –Inuyasha escondió la cara en el hombro de su hermano - ¿A estar huyendo de esos que ella llamaba científicos, y militares?... Y sobre todo... condenaría a nuestros hijos con una vida inestable y basada en esconder su ascendencia...

- No puede ser tan duro...

-Entonces... ¿Por qué no has tenido hijos? – el hanyou apretó un poco mas su lazo- Puedes conseguirte una hermosa hembra...

-Sabes bien que la era de los monstruos y los poderes demoníacos esta muriendo... ¿Continuar un linaje? ¿Con que motivo?... Somos casi leyendas, casi historias trazadas en el viento... mis hijos perecerían en ese mundo que poco a poco nos acecha...

- Renaceremos, Sesshoumaru, renaceremos en otra vida, y tendremos familia... tendremos una existencia libre de odio y de batallas...

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? –Sesshoumaru viró un poco el rostro para observar el perfil de Inuyasha - ¿por qué?

- Solo lo sé... no cuestiones al corazón. Ahome me enseñó que hay cosas mucho más reveladoras en el agua, y en el cielo. Solo confía...

- Mientras se nos conceda renacer juntos...

-Te lo prometo, Sesshoumaru... te lo prometo...

El día los encontró juntos, dormidos en el enorme futón de la habitación doble que Sesshoumaru había designado como mutua en los días que no había luna... Inuyasha se quedó como desmayado tan pronto, que no alcanzó a quitarse el Kimono de un bermejo oscuro...

Sesshoumaru respiraba pausadamente, enfundado en el blanco traje de dormir, que se puso tras llevar a su hermano a la cama, ya que se había quedado dormido, nuevamente, en medio del jardín, en el duro suelo, mientras el mayor trataba de obligarlo a meditar para mejorar su concentración... ja...

Aún sin despertar, supo que la transformación había llegado, en cuanto percibió el cambio de olor del hanyou... más parecido al suyo. Tal vez demasiado parecido. Y sin abrir los ojos, sonrió.

_Flasback_

_- ¿Sesshoumaru...? ¿Qué...? – La voz temblorosa de Miroku vibró por sobre sus cabezas - ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_-¿Es que vas a...? – Ahome casi parece implorar, ahí, arrodillada a su lado - ¿Piensas... revivirlo?_

_- ¿Sesshoumaru? –Sango no daba crédito a sus ojos_

_Más frente a ellos, incólume como siempre, el Gran Youkai desenvainó con un gentil movimiento a Tennseiga..._

_Sus ojos cambiaron de expresión, y luego cortó algo en el aire, sobre el pecho del hanyou._

_Un par de segundos después, Inuyasha agitaba los párpados, como si de un sueño muy pesado se levantara... y tras echar un vistazo a su alrededor, entendió lo ocurrido. Las heridas punzaban, ardientes, pero estaba vivo... vivo de nuevo... por que Sesshoumaru lo había traído de regreso de su pequeño paseo por el más allá._

_- ¡ Inuyasha! – el alarido general, una explosión de alegría casi furiosa, llevó al herido al centro de un remolino de lágrimas, risas y abrazos cuidadosos. Muy cuidadosos._

_Sesshoumaru giró en redondo, y salió a paso lento de la cabaña, sintiendo el peso de la mirada del hanyou. Pero nunca esperó lo que aconteció luego..._

_-Sesshoumaru –el llamado, fue más un leve quejido salido de los labios de Inuyasha – espera..._

_-¿Qué quieres? –más al voltear, Sesshoumaru se encontró con un tambaleante Inuyasha, que se levantaba para dirigirse hacia él, lo que le hizo saltar el alma en el cuerpo - ¡Quédate quieto Inuyasha! ¡Te harás daño!_

_- ¿A dónde vas, Sesshoumaru? – esta vez la pregunta fue un verdadero quejido articulado- yo..._

_- ¡Quédate quieto! ¡Demonios, Inuyasha! ¿Quieres matarte o que?_

_Pero Inuyasha en ese justo momento se encontraba a medio camino del suelo, a punto de golpearse rudamente, incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Mas no alcanzó a tocarlo, por que se vió atrapado por un par (sí, un par... sorpresa querido Taiyoukai) de suaves y poderosos brazos._

_Tras el asombro inicial, Sesshoumaru alzó la vista para encontrar la profundidad castaña de los ojos de la mujer... Ahome... _

_Ella tenía la perla apretada contra su corazón, y brillaba, toda ella brillaba en una luz suave y flotante que le movía los negros cabellos y la ropa, como si estuviera bajo el agua... de ella había salido el deseo..._

_El youkai prácticamente pudo ver como su brazo brotaba como una pequeña enredadera de luz azul, y se ramificaba tomando la forma de venas, huesos, músculos, y al final, como una hiedra sobre un tronco, se cerraban en una piel sedosa e impoluta..._

_Un milagro ameritaba otro..._

_No era que la perla lo hiciera... mas bien, Ahome siempre tuvo el poder, pero ahora, con la perla completa y en sus manos, ese poder se potencializaba al mil por ciento, logrando que ella encauzara sus energías espirituales..._

_¿Qué mejor modo de encauzarlas, que recreando un simple brazo, para evitar que un ser muy querido se lastimara?_

_- ¿Sesshoumaru? –el murmullo del hanyou hirió el fino oído de su hermano – Gracias..._

_-¿De que, hermano? –el youkai lo apretó con cuidado contra sí - ¿De que?... si yo lo hice por puro egoísmo..._

_Permanecieron algún tiempo en la aldea, para que Inuyasha se restableciera de sus heridas por completo... antes de que se dieran cuenta ya había transcurrido todo un ciclo lunar, pero al fin, el muchacho estaba en total forma..._

_- Inuyasha –le llamó suavemente el youkai –ven aquí_

_-¿Qué ocurre? –para el joven era un agasajo tenerlo cerca_

_- Hoy nuevamente habrá Luna Nueva – Sesshoumaru miraba al cielo – Debemos partir..._

_-¿Partir?... ¿Justo Hoy? – Inuyasha le tomó del brazo para obligarlo a mirarle - ¿Y a donde, si se puede saber, es tan importante llegar hoy?_

_La respuesta lo dejó pasmado... bueno, a él y a todo el grupo..._

_- A casa, –Sesshoumaru tomó la mano que le jalaba – a nuestro hogar Inuyasha... tú hogar..._

_Fin del flashback_

Meses después, en una de sus múltiples batallas, ambos hermanos se enfrentaron a una serie de monstruos de gran poder, venidos de otros continentes con la única intención de retarlos.

La fama de los Dos Poderosos de Oriente se había vuelto tan grande, que muchos deseaban vencerlos para obtener siquiera un poco de la gloria guerrera que aquellos emanaban...

En una de esas batallas, Inuyasha fue herido con un arma cargada de energía espiritual, casi como si le hubieran traspasado con una flecha purificadora de sacerdotisa...

El como obtuvieron, y, lo más extraño, como aprendieron esos demonios a usar ese tipo de arma en particular, resulta todo un misterio... el resultado fue, simplemente, catastrófico...

-¿Inuyasha? –Sesshoumaru alcanzó a ver como su hermano se interponía en el trayecto del arma que originalmente iba dirigida a él - ¡¿INUYASHA!

- Estoy bien, Sesshoumaru – de rodillas, con la mano en el pecho, el hanyou contestaba- ¿Los has destruido?

-A todos... a todos... – el youkai le pasaba las manos con desesperación por todo el cuerpo, buscando la herida - ¿dónde...?

-Aquí... –y retiró la mano, dejando ver un agujero brillante que no sangraba, en el lugar donde debía estar su corazón

-Pero... ¡Agggg! – un gruñido de dolor escapó de la garganta del youkai- ¡No morirás! ¡No puedes! ¡Te lo prohíbo!

- Sesshoumaru – Inuyasha sonreía con una ternura infinita – por favor, querido, déjame ir... en verdad...

-No te atrevas –el youkai lucía cada vez más furioso – no te atrevas...

- Déjame ir... – Inuyasha tosió, y el agujero se ensanchó- por favor... ya casi... ya casi es tiempo de que Ahome nazca... faltan solo un centenar de años...

-¿Y eso que? – Sessshoumaru lo miraba ahora con lágrimas reprimidas

- Quiero renacer en su época... quiero... déjame morir... déjame reunirme con ella...

-¿Cómo sabes que será así?

- ¿Es que no has aprendido nada?... no cuestiones al corazón... lo sé, eso es todo...

-¿Y que será de mí? – Sesshoumaru se apartó receloso

-Nos encontraremos, hermano, lo juro... – Inuyasha se sujetaba nuevamente del pecho

Sesshoumaru lo atrapó, estrechándolo con una fuerza que sabía que le haría un poco de daño, pero ¡es que el dolor era tan grande!... tras besarle ambas mejillas, y recibir los mismos besos de regreso, acostó a su hermano en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo...

-Está bien, hermanito... vete tranquilo... – acariciaba con una dulzura que él mismo desconocía, el rostro del hanyou moribundo- será como dices...

Y así fue como Inuyasha murió, desintegrándose lentamente ante los ojos rotos de dolor de su hermano, con una sonrisa en los labios... sí... esa sonrisita altanera que siempre le irritaba...

Un grito salvaje brotó del Taiyoukai, sin poder contenerlo. Tras una brevísima meditación, en realidad solo le tomó un segundo, tomó la decisión.

Cuando Shippo, ahora un adulto, y bastante mayor youkai Zorro, padre de una numerosa prole pelirroja, arribó al lugar, eso fue lo que encontró...

Sesshoumaru desapareciendo, como si se desvaneciera en el aire, mientras apretaba contra su pecho el ahori rojo de Inuyasha, y su espada...

Había decidido morir...

Nada le quedaba en este mundo... ni siquiera enemigos de los cuales proteger a la humanidad...

Un leve destellar de chispas purpúreas, y de ambos seres, Legendarios, Poderosos, Nobles... solo quedaron un par de espadas, un ahori rojo y una armadura pasada de moda...

- Sé lo que tengo que hacer –dijo Shippou al aire – vayan en paz, queridos amigos, no he olvidado nada...

Tomó los restos de los que fueran sus amigos, y llevándolos más allá de las montañas, fundió personalmente ambas armas así como las prendas, menos una manga, en el fuego mágico del volcán al pie del cual el Armero Totosai creara sus legendarias espadas...

Con la tela salvada, formó un pañuelo, y con excelente caligrafía redactó, resumida, la leyenda de los Demonios Perro y como murieron, y tras protegerlo en una caja sellada, lo guardó en un templo...

Sí... el Templo que poco más de un siglo después, sería el hogar de su adorada amiga...

Nunca olvidaría el mundo, las últimas palabras de esos seres que no llegaron a conocer... lo que Shippou tuvo el honor de escuchar, y le hizo derramar lágrimas, pero de alegría...

Mientras ambos se desvanecían, en luces flotantes, se despidieron...

_Sesshoumaru – dijo Inuyasha, suavemente – Gracias, hermano, gracias por estar conmigo..._

_¿De que, Hermanito? –Sesshoumaru lloraba, por primera vez en toda su vida- ¿De que? Si sabes bien que todo lo hice por puro egoísmo..._

_Te quiero más de lo que te puedes imaginar, hermano – La desintegración casi alcanzaba la cabeza del hanyou – yo..._

_Yo también te quiero Inuyasha... eres lo que más quiero en la vida... te seguiré y te encontraré..._

**¿CONTINUARÁ?...**

He llegado al final de esta historia... mi final al fin de cuentas, en el cual, por fin estos dos se dijeron lo que sentían... ¿Quién no ha oído eso de, "en vida hermano"?

Y ahora que escribo esto, siento que amo a mis hermanos mas que nunca... aunque a veces no nos soportamos, agradezco a Dios tenerlos conmigo... no lo olviden... "en vida hermanos... en vida"...

Y ojalá les guste el epílogo... que sin él, no habría un verdadero final, ¿cierto?


	17. Te Encontraré

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi la grande! **

**HERMANOS**

**EL FINAL DE UNA HISTORIA**

TE ENCONTRARÉ... 

Los años habían pasado ineludibles, y la chiquilla que en un principio había pisado el Sengoku, se había transformado en una mujer, una hermosa mujer que a pesar de su innata alegría, siempre parecía poseer un pequeño rescoldo de infinita tristeza en su interior.

Había querido entregársele, pero el hanyou se lo impidió...

-"¿Y que pasará si quedas preñada? –le dijo - ¿Qué será de él... de nosotros?"

Desistió. Pero jamás olvidó el último beso que le diera, al pie del pozo de los huesos. Un beso que le supo a infinito y a sal...

- Lo peor –se dijo a sí misma – es que no has cumplido tu promesa, Inuyasha... no has venido a mí...

Cruzaba a paso lento el sendero empedrado que daba al edificio donde estudiaba. El campus universitario era enorme. No era extraño que muchos pasaran por esa Institución sin conocerse jamás.

Entró con el mismo paso desganado, para encontrarse una tremenda algarabía entre las demás chicas de su grupo... reían y gritaban mientras agitaban algo en el aire...

-¡Ven Ahome! –le llamó Eriko, ahora una gran amiga - ¡Hay novedades! ¡Buenísimas novedades!

-¿Qué ocurre? –Ahome se acomodó en una orilla del agitado grupito - ¿A qué viene todo este escándalo? ¡Suéltenlo ya!

- Pues nada... que acaban de ingresar un par de hermanos que están para chuparse los dedos... –contestó Ayumi – y lo mejor de todo... ¡Uno de ellos estará en nuestro salón!

-¿Tanto alboroto por un par de hombres? – La muchacha entornó los ojos - ¿Así o más desesperadas?... Por piedad... cómprense un muñeco inflable, y ocúpense en algo!

- ja, Ja, Ja , Muy graciosita – Moeka, una hermosísima aspirante a modelo le reñía - ¿Con eso te entretienes tú? Por que no te conocemos ningún novio aún...

-Es que Ahome estuvo muy enamorada una ocasión... –respondió una nada atinada Ayumi – pero la relación tuvo que terminar... ¿Se fue del país, verdad Ahome?

- Si, Ayumi Querida... se fue del país – de nuevo ese destello de profunda oscuridad en sus ojos castaños – se tuvo que ir...

- Pues que bueno que lo cuentas –otra de las chicas hablaba, pero Ahome ya no ponía atención – por que empezaba a preocuparme...

Ella ya estaba acomodada en su butaca, como siempre abandonada a los recuerdos...

-Señorita Higurashi –la voz de la maestra la sacó de sus ensoñaciones - ¿Me haría el favor de ir a la dirección a solicitar nuevamente el proyector? Parece que otra vez olvidaron mi solicitud...

-Por supuesto –y se levantó para salir – en un momento regreso...

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso fuera del salón, la puerta se abrió justo ante ella, chocando directamente de frente con un cuerpo bastante alto, y como pudo comprobar después, sumamente fuerte...

Una larga cabellera negra le cubrió la cara, metiéndose en su boca, mientras unos brazos la sostenían apenas a tiempo de evitar que se fuera de espaldas.

La voz que preguntó ligeramente angustiada por su estado, casi le detiene el corazón...

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – el joven seguía asiéndola por la cintura, apretándola contra él - ¿Te hice daño?

- Estoy bien –respondió ella, sin levantar la vista, temerosa de que la imaginación le estuviera jugando una mala pasada – perdona, fue mi culpa solamente...

-Claro que no! –respondió el hombre- fue culpa mía... debí tocar antes de entrar así...

-Eso te pasa, Samui, por ser tan imbécil – La profunda voz que llegó de detrás del desconocido, terminó por casi causarle un desmayo a la chica - ¿Le ha hecho daño, señorita? No lo dudaría ni por un momento...

-Callate Hikari... desaparece... ¿Tu no eres del último año?... no tienes nada que hacer aquí...

- Estúpido pedazo de humano – el llamado Hikari emanaba una fuerte aura de divertida molestia- ¿Quién te crees?... además..

-Desaparece... – El primer joven seguía bastante agresivo – engreído patológico...

-¿No notas algo?... es algo importante – Y el mayor calló, ante lo que la chica sintió el peso de un par de fuertes miradas – no has liberado a la joven...

La soltó con un ademán de disculpa, llevándose el índice a la nariz, y sonriendo como niño...

Se miraron...

_Por fin se miraron..._

-¿Tú? – el joven, parecía terriblemente asustado -¿Tú?

-¿Es ella? – La voz del segundo hombre había perdido toda agresividad - ¿Es ella hermano?

-Hikari... es... ella...

En el salón de clases, todo el grupo pudo sentir el momento exacto en el que el tiempo se detuvo... hasta la maestra contuvo el aliento, en espera de un desenlace dramático...

Ahome perdió finalmente el conocimiento. Su corazón simplemente no podía soportar todos los sentimientos que le ahogaban... hubiera querido gritar, pero la voz nunca salió de su garganta... garganta que se esforzaba por jalar al menos un poco de aire que le sustentara con vida...

Despertó en su casa, recostada en su cama, guardada por las ansiosas manos de su madre, y su ahora adolescente hermano. Souta había recibido en la puerta a los recién llegados, mientras uno de ellos, llevaba en brazos a su hermana.

El también estuvo tentado a gritar o desmayarse, pero se contuvo valientemente, ya que era el hombre de la familia. Mientras el susto pasaba, ambos hombres permanecían en el templo...

Uno de ellos, el que decía llamarse Samui, rezaba silenciosamente, arrodillado ante el altar, aparentemente en un estado de profunda consternación.

El mayor, oteaba de cuando en cuando en dirección a la casa, en busca de alguna señal que les indicara que la causante de todo ese tremendo alboroto había vuelto en sí.

No fue necesaria tal señal.

La mujer se encontraba de pie en los patios del templo, observándolos con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas. Samui fue incapaz de acercarse a ella, mientras ella parecía unida al concreto.

Hikari decidió dar el primer paso...

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor? – comenzó a tutearla sin darse cuenta – Nos asustaste bastante...

Ahome lo miró, por primera vez, de pies a cabeza...

Era alto y musculoso, vestía muy sobrio, y llevaba un jersey azul encima de una camisa gris claro. Su rostro era la copia misma de otro que antes tuviera oportunidad de ver... el rostro de un poderoso Taiyoukai de la antigüedad... Los largos cabellos iban sueltos en su espalda, negros y relucientes... pero había un pequeño detalle...

Sus ojos tenían un color fuera de lo común.

Eran de un tono miel muy curioso. De hecho, ella no conocía a nadie que tuviera ojos así.

Mentira...

Alguna vez _conoció_ a un par de hombres con ojos de un color similar...

-¿Me escuchas? –el hombre comenzaba desesperarse – creo que será mejor que nos vayamos... sería bueno que ambos descansaran...

-Sí por favor – al fin contestó ella – otra ocasión... será.

Y el hombre se acercó a joven aún arrodillado, y, tomándolo de los hombros lo jaló para obligarlo a incorporarse. Pasando un brazo por sus hombros, le guió hacia la escalinata, donde al fin se perdieron de vista.

Ahome no sabía si reír o llorar. Decidió que era mejor esperar hasta mañana, para encontrarse con su pequeño inconveniente, y encararlo.

Solo así sabría hasta donde llegaba el asunto.

Al día siguiente, TODA la universidad, incluyendo las áreas de Física Atómica, y Farmacología, que para ser honestos, casi estaban radicando en otro país, de tan lejos, estaba enterada del sumamente extraño suceso del grupo de Arqueología e Historia...

Así que todo el mundo acechaba por la llegada de Ahome y el chico nuevo...

Primero llegaron los muchachos...

El mayor no dejaba de mirar al menor, mientras parecían discutir acaloradamente sobre algo... sus ojos parecían relampaguear a la luz del sol.

Y sin previo aviso, comenzaron a pelear. Necesitaban algún descargo, aunque fuera descaradamente físico...

De otro modo, la testosterona terminaría por provocarles una embolia...

Así los encontró Ahome, luchando... un salto, un rápido esquivar... cabellos al viento, y ojos furiosos...

¡Ah!... que buenos recuerdos le traía aquella imagen...

Nuevamente el tiempo se detuvo, en el preciso instante en que los ojos de un joven se clavaron en los de ella...

Ante un auditorio completamente interesado y silencioso, se miraron largamente...

-Eres tú –dijo al fin el muchacho – no hay duda... eres tú...

-¿Quién soy yo? –dijo ella, obviando la respuesta

-La chica que he soñado durante toda mi vida... –respondió él.

Un suspiro general cruzó por entre las filas de féminas, que consideraron todo eso sumamente romántico...

- ¿Sabes que? – dijo ella – Yo también te conozco...

- No sabes durante cuanto tiempo te he buscado... –giró completamente el cuerpo hacia ella – durante cuantos siglos he esperado a encontrarme contigo...

Un largo paso, y rápidamente se encontraba parado justo frente a ella, tan cerca que podía percibir el leve calor que despedía el esbelto cuerpo, y el suave perfume de sus cabellos oscuros...

La besó...

Sin mediar palabra, sin esperar respuesta... sin temor alguno, depositó el amor largamente guardado en un ligero contacto de labios...

El beso se prolongó, tornándose apasionado.

Otro suspiro, más profundo, y una serie de comentarios cursis cruzaron nuevamente entre la multitud observante.

Los ojos ambarinos de uno de los espectadores se tornaron dulces... al menos, poco a poco, las cosas tomaban un rumbo sin tantos rodeos...

Y ellos seguían besándose sin importarles nada...

Y un atronador aplauso resonó con fuerza, proveniente del emocionado auditorio.

- Exquisito... –suspiró él, aún pegado a su boca – mejor de lo que recordaba

-¿Qué? – susurró ella- ¿que cosa?

Por fin se separaron, indecisos. Se observaban a los ojos, buscando y encontrando todo aquello que tanto les había dolido...

- He soñado contigo, desde que era un niño – comenzó él – siempre te veía detenida ante un gran árbol... como si me esperaras. Me llamabas con otro nombre, pero de algún modo sabía que era yo...

-¿Recuerdas el nombre?

-No... pero si recuerdo que cada vez nos despedíamos con un beso... es el sabor de ese beso lo que me ha perseguido durante toda mi vida...

-A infinito y sal...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

- No cuestiones al corazón... –respondió ella, sonriéndole – solo confía...

Ante estas últimas palabras, fue el corazón de Hikari el que se sacudió... ¿dónde había escuchado eso antes?...

Mas ella parecía completamente fuera de este mundo...

Lo escudriñaba lentamente, queriendo grabarse cada pequeño detalle del hombre que tenía frente a ella... alto, fuerte, de largos cabellos negros, pero más cortos que los de su hermano, sujetos en una coleta suelta en la nuca. Con unos jeans de mezclilla, y una camisa roja desabotonada, mostrando el bien formado pecho, era la viva estampa del sex-appeal. Y sus ojos color miel completaban un cuadro de por sí, perfecto...

- Ven conmigo... te presentaré a mi hermano – Samui se encaminó hacia el otro, rodeándola por la cintura - ¿Hermano?

-¿Feliz? – el hombre la tomó de la mano, y le sonrió de un modo muy peculiar - ¿Y sabes su nombre, hermanito?... ¿o me la vas a presentar como "la chica de tus sueños"?

- Te presento a mi futura esposa – respondió él, altanero – su nombre es...

- Ahome Higurashi, un placer... - se adelantó ella, contenta – y creo que también nosotros ya nos conocíamos...

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo... – algo en los ojos de su interlocutor cambió de repente – yo soy Hikari Matsumoto... veo que cumpliste tu palabra...

-Tú también... – contestó ella, reconociendo esa expresión – tu también cumpliste... Sessohumaru...

- ¿Qué has dicho? – el mas joven preguntaba, ya sin asombro alguno - ¿Como...?

- Nada... he querido decir Hikari... Es tiempo de empezar a conocernos de nuevo... lo que soñamos es solo eso... un sueño... – ella le sonrió con amor- desde este momento...

- No Ahome... es tiempo de Continuar lo interrumpido...

-Vamos, hermano tonto, nuestros padres querrán conocerla – dijo Hikari de pronto

- Antes debo ir a su casa – respondió el otro, con una mirada despreciativa al mayor

- ¿Y para que? – preguntó ella

-Iremos a pedir tu mano – Hikari contestó con la mayor naturalidad – para Samui...

- Ahora mismo... –Y Samui la apretaba contra sí – nos casaremos lo más pronto posible...

Para la familia Higurashi no fue ninguna sorpresa. De hecho lo esperaban desde el momento en que vieron ante sí a los jóvenes hermanos. Aceptaron con total alegría.

Para la familia Matsumoto fue solo un breve momento de asombro... y pasaron a la total felicidad.

La boda se celebró una semana después.

Como dama de honor, iba la joven hermana menor de los Matsumoto, una linda muchachita que inmediatamente prendó el corazón de Souta...

_Se llamaba Lin._

Ahome vestía un hermoso kimono tradicional, luciendo completamente deslumbradora ante su apuesto prometido, enfundado en un traje también tradicional, increíblemente elegante.

La boda se efectuó en el Templo, siendo llevada por un buen sacerdote ya bastante anciano, pero feliz... el abuelo Higurashi...

En la enormemente concurrida recepción, todo mundo comentó acerca del enorme amor que el joven matrimonio transmitía...

Y antes de partir a su luna de miel, el novio fue llamado aparte por su hermano...

Se abrazaron con fuerza, se miraron con una sonrisa.

Y por un par de minutos, aquellas almas que habitaban escondidas en sus cuerpos, las almas de dos poderosos seres de antaño, dominaron los cuerpos de ambos...

- Te lo dije Sesshoumaru –Samui hablaba, ostentando una sonrisa altanera- ¿Recuerdas, la he encontrado...

- Así es, Inuyasha... ya era tiempo – Hikari portaba un rostro infinitamente indiferente, pero el brillo en sus ojos le delataba - podemos estar en paz...

-Agradezco que estés aquí hermano, -entonces el joven se sonrojó un poco - ¿Te acuerdas de nuestra despedida?

- Por supuesto –y el mayor sonrió, tranquilo – perfectamente...

- Siempre... siempre quise saber algo, hermano – el novio bajó la vista

-¿qué cosa? – buscaba su mirada

-¿A que te referías...? – titubeaba - ¿a qué te referías cuando decías que todo lo hacías por puro egoísmo?

- Ah! Eso... – en algún momento del tiempo y el espacio, Sesshoumaru había perdido todo prejuicio – me refería a que todo lo que hice por ti, y para ti, lo hice pensando en mí...

- ¿No entiendo?

- Te quería, idiota... me hacía feliz tenerte conmigo... no era que me interesaras tú – se contradijo en broma – me interesaba seguir feliz... Inuyasha... ¿o debo llamarte Samui?

- Ya veo... Sesshoumaru... Hikari...

- Dime

- Te quiero hermano... con toda mi alma... gracias por estar aquí...

-¿De qué? - pero Hikari-Sesshoumaru lo volvió a atrapar contra sí, desesperado – ya sabes lo que pienso...

Por fin, ambos espíritus podían dormir tranquilos en sus respectivos envases humanos. No había motivo para seguir despiertos...

Por unos segundos, a toda la concurrencia le pareció ver que los cabellos de ambos hombres cambiaban de color... a un tono plateado...

Solo fue un efecto óptico, se dijeron los menos enterados...

Fueron dos antiguos demonios, se dijeron los que sabían que pasaba...

Y ambos despertaron, enlazados en un abrazo apretadísimo, aventándose rápidamente, como si hubieran tocado algo repulsivo al mismo tiempo...

-¡Quítate idiota! –gritó el recién casado - ¿Te volviste loco?

-Estúpido pedazo de humano... –el mayor se sacudía con desprecio – ahora apesto a tu colonia barata...

-Te recuerdo que esa colonia fue un regalo _tuyo_ – le espetó el joven - ¿entonces era corriente?

-Claro... ¿acaso creíste que gastaría una fortuna en tu miserable persona?

-Perfecto, Hikari... de todos modos no esperaba menos de ti... tu peste es abominable... ¿qué usas? ¿Esencia de perro envasada?...

- Aquí el único perro es otro... Samui hermanito... – susurró, sibilante, el mayor...

Se habían cumplido las promesas... renacieron juntos...

**FIN**


End file.
